A Place to Call Home
by ttchaku
Summary: [AU] A vampiric Draco, who finds himself with a new blood donor in Harry Potter, must now face the challenges of Hogwarts anew, and this time he has more than just himself to worry about. DMHP in later chapters
1. Prologue: A Warm Stretch of Land

**A Place to Call Home**

**Prologue: A Warm Stretch of Land**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.

**A/N:** this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, so I'm going to try my hardest to make it the best I can. The first part is really short, but it'll get longer, this is just a prologue that'll set up the story. And I will say this once, but this is SLASH. If you don't know what that means, look it up, and please Review! Now on to the story…

**A** whole stretch of land was laid out before him. Unbroken and unmarked. Whole. He could see winding, little roads traveling into the distance and the mud-caked, thatch roofs of small houses dotting the countryside. He let the wind ruffle his slicked back hair as he peered down from his perch on the mountain side at the plump, rounding hills and weeping, shallow fields from above. There were petite flowers lining the pocket-marked dirt roads. He watched small dots-undoubtedly people-slaving away at keeping them weed free, and he smiled, his hard mouth, uncharacteristically soft in the light of the lustrous sun.

It was a fantasy land; a land for happy little girls and smiling diminutive boys who could spend their whole day baking in the radiant sun, letting their backs be caressed into a capricious warmth until they were lying in a puddle of liquid delight. The warmth of the sun encompassing them like a mother's embrace.

He wondered if he envied those children down there, playing contentedly with red balls or vibrant flowers. Twisting them chaotically into small crowns of Posies and Ladies-slippers, or laughing as they ran wildly after a ball tossed too far into a mucky ditch. They were innocent, carefree and joyful. Like the summer day they played in. They lived for each day, each moment as it was, basking in the knowledge that no matter what they did, how bad they messed up, there would always be a warm bed and a hot meal waiting for them at the end of the day. They had no regrets and no sorrows. They would never feel the pain of losing a loved one too early; they would never have to venture into unknown territories without a hand to guide them.

The boy, no, the warrior standing above them was as different from them as night is to day. He was lightly colored, blond hair and grey eyes, a lightly colored night, while they took their characteristics from their native country, dark in hair and eyes. A darkly colored night. The boy chuckled ironically at the thought, but soon quieted down when he realized that someone might have heard him. He quickly crept back into the under hang, remaining as silent as a hawk before it swoops.

The children below had heard him. They glanced around, trying to place the noise, but as always, no one thought to look up. Humans were always ruled by logic, even the illogical ones. In their minds, one could not go against the rules of gravity and so, to their petty minds it was impossible for someone to be above them.

The boy didn't notice a small child standing in a shady corner staring directly at him.

As the children went back to playing, he flipped downward and landed in a nearby tree; sitting comfortably in its branches. The boy sitting there among its leafy branches, nestled contentedly out of view, lived not for the day, but for life. He had no carefree loving days. Each day could be his last for all he knew. He lived his entire life in tandem, life, with death following close behind.

For that was the way of a vampire. One could not be considered alive, since they were dead in essence; their hearts didn't beat, and wasn't that the textbook definition of a living being? On the other hand, vampire couldn't be considered dead either, for their essential self was still here; they had thoughts, feelings, a soul, or a figurative heart, if one was poetic. So vampires existed in a continuum of life and death, birth and rebirth.

The boy knew all this and more. He was wise in all ways of vampires. When to sleep, when to disappear, and when to eat. He knew that now was the time for eating. It was instinctive and he liked to pride himself on not going into a crazed frenzy every time the urge hit him, instead he would bid his time and look for a suitable donor who would provide all his needs in one go. He knew all this and more…

Because Draco Malfoy, had been a vampire for a very long time.

To Be Continued…


	2. An Unfriendly Meeting

**A Place to Call Home**

**An Unfriendly Meeting **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter…yet

**A/N:** welcome to the second installation of A Place to Call Home. I hope the second chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. Please Review if you have any question or comments…

**A**s Draco was easily reclining on the abundant branches of a verdant tree; a small bespectacled boy was gawking at him. He had on raggedy, dirty clothes that fell far past his wrists and ankles and a mop of messy dark hair that wilted into his eyes. In starling contrast to his dark hair were his large gleaming green eyes that flicked uncertainly from the boy resting in the lush branches of his favorite to the other numerous youths waiting for him to pick up a ball that had been kicked too far.

"Harry!"

The diminutive lad turned at the sound of his surname and fairly ran back towards the cluster of boys waving their freckled, tanned arms, completely forgetting the ball he had come to get. He smiled as he reached them, showing straight clean teeth. Then he raised his hand in greeting, and flopped down in the copious grass beside them.

"Hey mate, where's the ball?" asked a fiery red head, grinning at him.

Harry cocked his head in confusion, hair swinging to the side and then, "The ball! Oh Ron, I forgot all about it, because-"

The rest of the boys broke into peals of laughter including Ron's two older brothers, twins, Fred and George.

"Seamus…Dean…hey Ron, stop it. This isn't funny. I _saw_ someone up there!"

The group fell silent at his words and Fred and George took out their wands cautiously, serious for once, and eyed the surrounding areas.

"Ron, go get Charlie and Bill, they're helping some of the girls get a headstart of their spell work."

Ron scampered towards the giggling children in the distance, presumably to ask where the girls and his older brothers had gone off. In the meanwhile, Fred had drawn Harry to his side and back a little, protecting him. George held his wand out threateningly and brandished it, urging the other two boys backwards as well.

"Go on home, Seamus, Dean. We might need you to get your fathers. You too Harry, Mum will be worried if we're not home soon and you can tell her what's going on."

Seamus and Dean also sprinted off, apparently spurred on by the seriousness of the older boys. Harry however, refused to move. He had a good idea who it was in the tree and if it was, it would be even more dangerous for the villagers if he went into the town. Only known witches and wizards were allowed into the village, like the old sage Dumbledore, who came at least once a year to name and test the newborn children. It was he who had brought Harry to live here in the village with Ron and his loving family.

Other wizards or witches were promptly thrown out unless they had proper authorization, like Harry had when he was brought to the Weasley's swaddled in cloths, bleeding from a now healed over lightening scar. Harry barely even remembered that night. He was only three. He remembered a bright light, green like his beautiful mother's eyes and then…darkness. He had then woken up, carried in someone's arms as they dutifully kept him amused and happy until he was dropped into Molly Weasley's welcoming lap.

That had been four long years ago. Now he was a thriving seven year old. He had explored the village's boundaries to his hearts content along with his best friend and surrogate brother, Ron, and a book smart girl named Hermione. Together, they knew almost as much about the village as the twins. They knew all of the special places where one could find ripe berries or juicy strawberries. They could find all the best places to fish in their bubbling brook, but they had never ventured beyond the village borders.

The one time they had tried passing the boundaries, they were stopped before getting halfway past the first stonewall. It seemed that the villagers had put up alarms to stop inquisitive children from doing the exact same thing that the trio was about to do. Then they were brought home and punished for even thinking of trying to leave the safety of the township, because they knew the dangers that lay waiting for them outside the village walls.

There _were_ small settlements of hidden wizard villages like this one, but there were far more Muggle cities that populated the earth like a overgrown race of rats. And Muggles didn't like wizards, in fact, it was well known fact that they had tried to burn them. The only truly safe place was Hogwarts, school for young wizards and witches. Dumbledore, the headmaster, came once a year to take children of age, eleven, to this magic school for training. They went for seven years, until their magical training was complete and they could finally settle down on their own.

They had also been told horrible tales about dangerous dark creatures, including the ones who had killed Harry's parents…Vampires.

Vampires were the other reason that wizards chose to hide themselves. Recently, a new race of vampires had come into being. They were wizards who had turned into Vampires, but could still use their magical powers. It was a combination of the powerful and mysterious and it made Vampires all the more dangerous. One Vampire, called Voldemort, had risen above all the others in terms of power and soon he came to rule over the other Vampires. The wizards were frightened of this sudden rise in strength of the Vampires and the two sides lived in an uneasy truce of many years.

Then, finally, war broke out.

The war was brief, but bloody, with wizards still trying to hide their existence from Muggles and Vampires not caring a wit either way. Soon, though, the wizards had rebounded and formed the Order of the Phoenix. A secret group of fighters dedicated to defeating Voldemort, which Harry's parents were apart of. They had lived everywhere, disguised as Muggles, which was dangerous but also a good strategy, because if Voldemort wanted to target a member of the Order, they would have to sieve through thousands of likely Muggles.

Unfortunately, the plan fell through when concerning Lily and James Potter. Their best friend had ratted them out and they had ended up dieing, leaving their only legacy in the form of a small baby boy, Harry. No one really knew what had happened that night. All they knew was that somehow, someway, Harry had beaten Voldemort. They had fought and Harry had won. Not for good, because Voldemort was still terrorizing their world, but Voldemort was scared of the boy, possibly of some unknown power that the petite boy possessed.

Throughout the years that Harry had lived with the Weasleys, there had been quite a few attacks by ambitious Vampires trying to kill the affectionately named, Boy-who-lived, but all failed because of the Weasley's, especially Ron's, fierce protectiveness and Harry's own intuitive thinking and meager wand work. Anyone could tell that Harry was going to be a great wizard when he grew up and was allowed to go to Hogwarts.

Then Ron ran up, red in the face, with Charlie and Bill trailing behind him.

"Is Harry okay?" Ron asked, frantically searching for his best friend.

"Right here Ron. Nothing happened…yet. You'll are right in time." Harry smiled slightly from behind Fred's back.

"Well, jeez, I hope so. Ron, why don't you take Harry and raise the alarm. We don't want to be unprepared if it's another vampire." Bill said joining his younger brothers in front of Harry.

Ron nodded and dragged Harry away, deftly countering the struggles of the smaller boy.

"But Ron, no, let's see what's going on. Come on…please." Harry bit his lip and tried to look endearing, but Ron just snorted and kept pulling him towards the row of houses situated in the distance.

Then, before anyone could do anything, a shadowy figure jumped out in front of Ron and Harry. Both children jerked backwards in surprise, nearly falling over themselves and they heard the person laugh softly. Immediately, Charlie, who was the closest, moved in front of the two boys. He pointed his wand at the intruder, his gaze firm and steady.

"You are intruding on owned lands, stranger. With all due politeness, I must ask you to leave…now." There was an unspoken threat in his words.

The foreigner sniffed at Charlie's words and proceeded to brush small bits of leaves of his clothes. Then he looked upward and the six boys finally got a look at his face. He had glowing gray eyes, a sure sign of a vampire and very pale skin. His blond hair was slicked back, and though he gave an aura of a wise one, he couldn't have been more than sixteen appearance wise.

The group of boys stared at him, an arrogant stranger, standing on their land. Finally Charlie repeated his previous statement and this time the person or vampire seemed to take heed on his warning.

"There is no need to be alarmed. Don't call any others either. I'm sure I can make do with one of you; you all look strong and healthy."

The boys blinked and looked at him blankly. They had no idea what he was talking about, but slowly realization came to them. Harry glared angrily at the vampire. For he was surely a vampire, that was certain, and it seemed that this vampire needed a donor, someone to drink from.

Harry wasn't about to let that happen. He had heard that vampires kept their donors alive for centuries in a painful process and drained blood from them little by little until they finally died horrendously. He didn't want that to happen to his family, he loved them too much and they had already been through so much trying to protect from the countless vampires that wanted to kill him.

Harry stepped forward, but was pushed backward immediately, landing on his rump. He glared up at his older 'brother' George and was displeased to see him giving Harry a disgruntled look. He mouthed, "We'll handle this." and turned away.

Harry pouted from the ground; he hated when other people babied him, but was slightly mollified when Ron knelt down beside him and asked in a whisper, "So what should we do?"

Harry turned his head slightly, but before he could say a word, sparks flew from Bill's wand and the vampire attacked them, pushing all four boys aside with a flick of hand. With another downward sweep of his hand, all four boys slumped down to the ground unconscious.

The vampire rolled his eyes and walked towards the kneeling boys. He stopped and considered both of them for a minute. Then still walking in that slow considering pace he crouched down next to them. Then he smiled gently and placed an arm on Harry's shoulder.

Then he spoke, now with a soothing velvety voice, "My name's Draco…do you want to come with me? It'll…be fun." Unknowingly the grip on Harry's shoulder tightened just a bit.

Harry shuddered; his mind was in a haze and judging by the look on Ron's, he wasn't doing much better. Harry tried to clear his mind. He knew that this was one of Vampire's tricks, but for the life of him, couldn't figure out how to put an end to the spell. He closed his eyes and unwillingly drooped his head against Draco's arm. He couldn't feel Draco's smile, but he did feel the shooting pain from Draco's grip on his arm. The lancing pain made him lift his head and stare at Draco. He repeated his question.

"Will you come with me."

Harry's head sagged downwards and belatedly realized that there were three steps to becoming a blood donor to a vampire. First you had to agree to go somewhere with one of them and then they would ask your name and mark you, which would make you theirs for as long as you lived. Harry shook his head, trying to edge away from the vampire who was so close that he could feel the puffs of breath emitting from his quiet chest. Harry groaned.

"Yes…yes…I'll go wi…"

Draco sneered, nudged Ron out of the way, and gathered the smaller seven year old in his arms, cradling the boy gently against his chest. Then he stood up and started to walk away, striding towards the woods in an haughty way, leaving a prostrate Ron sitting in the distance.

"Harry!"

A voice screamed out, and Draco turned, half-smirked, and saw a small bushy haired girl running down the inclining hill. She tripped over herself and went down but soon picked herself up and screamed Harry's name again. Harry wrenched himself upward, almost freeing himself from Draco's grip and completely freeing himself from his trance at the sound of the girl's voice.

Instantly, he began struggling to free himself from the vampire's hold. The girl screamed again and taking out her wand, she shot something directly at the two of them. Reflexively, Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the circular object. As soon as Harry touched it, Draco hissed and dropped the boy. He backed away from him, glaring and then turned, looking wildly at the surrounding area.

Then, decisively, he reached out and grabbed an awakening Ron who was pulling himself to his feet. Then with Ron under his arm, squawking furiously, he spun back towards the girl and muttered something under his breath. She immediately froze and then dropped.

Harry cried out, still clutching the piece of garlic that she had threw at him, "Hermione!"

"Shut up boy! I know your name and you've agreed to come with me. That constitutes a blood donor. I won't have anyone else now. Find me by midnight or your friend dies."

With that ominous threat, Draco twisted and took off in the direction of the forest, with Harry watching numbly as his best and closest friend, someone who he considered a brother, was carried off into the distance by a horrific creation of the night.

It was only until later that he begun to run.

To Be Continued…

Thank you:

**Dairygirl:** Thank you so much for your review. It meant a lot to me that someone even reviewed.


	3. Blood Donor

**A Place to Call Home**

**Blood Donors**

**Disclaimer: **Sorry to all the potential lawsuits out there; I don't own Harry Potter

**A/N: **Ta Da! The second chapter of A Place to Call Home is finally completed. This has been done, except for two pages at the end, for a week now, but I got injured in softball practice and then I been going to see all my relatives for the past couple of days. So well…you can guess the rest. That coupled with the fact that all I want to do after I finish my homework is fall asleep has resulted in me not even starting to tenth chapter of Defeating the Antagonist yet. I think I'll start that now, otherwise I'll feel like a failure. It should be out sometime next week, especially if I focus. Thank you to all who reviewed; I'll mention you next chapter but I figure I should get this chapter out as soon as possible. Anyway if there are any questions or comments please Review! Thank you…

**D**raco Malfoy was pissed; in fact, in all his years as a one of Voldemort's elite and even more years as just a regular vampire, he couldn't remember any time he had ever been quite so pissed. And all over a tousled haired, green-eyed boy. Life was ironic that way sometimes.

Draco entered his make-sift home of two days, a cave, and dropped the squirming boy on the floor near him. The red head practically flew across the room in an effort to get away from him, and Draco, watching him carefully, growled under his breath, making the boy whimper. Rolling his eyes, Draco turned his back on the boy as he pressed himself against the cave wall. Then he walked over to cave entrance, he hid himself in the shadows, watching the entrance.

"He…w-won't c…come."

Draco raised his eyebrows and looked back at the small boy. His teeth were clattering so hard he was visibly shaking.

"So he speaks."

Ron bristled fractionally at the cutting words, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"I can see you glaring at me from here. Watch yourself human."

Ron stiffened and this time didn't hold back, "He won't; you'll never complete your Blood Donor Ritual; they'll keep him safe until midnight, then you'll die. You can't survive longer than midnight without fulfilling the Blood Donor Ritual. They'll stop him."

"Oh really?" Draco snapped, not only unsettled by the young boy's precise knowledge of vampiric ways, but also wondering who _they_ were. Harry's family…for some reason he didn't think so.

"Lots of vampires come this to try and kill…" The childish boy stopped, cutting himself off, then he continued, "Lots of vampires come to this village; everyone, even the really small children, know about vampires. Their weaknesses, their laws, almost everything."

"You don't seem very worried about yourself. If he isn't here soon, I will kill you."

The boy seemed to shrink into himself, "I don't care, as long as you don't get Harry."

"I highly doubt that, but you're definitely a Gryffindor though, through and through."

He stared at Draco, eyes boring into the back of his head and Draco rubbed his head, wondering how long it would take the other boy, Harry, to get here. He didn't seem like the sort of person who would leave his friends, but then again, he had been wrong before. If that was the case then Draco would have to kill the red head and go after Harry himself.

Then he realized that the kid was still staring at him and he snapped, "I'm one of Voldemort's."

He should need no more explanation, and he noticed with satisfaction that the boy looked terrified again. It seemed that news of Voldemort's horrifying reign over all vampires that retained their magical abilities after being turned was spreading far and wide. Of course, there was something weird about this village. The kid had said that many vampires came here, which really meant that there were many vampire attacks, but the village didn't seem like anything special and there were plenty of better and bigger villages scattered all over Britain. Hell, most vampires, the ones with less refined taste of course, preferred muggles to wizards because they couldn't fight back.

Draco looked back outside again. No one.

The whole mystery of this village would have to be addressed later, perhaps in his report to Voldemort. He only had a day or two before he was required to return to Voldemort's encampment. He had thought he would snatch a child, preferably an orphan, or one with little or no relations and then spend the rest of his days refilling himself with his donor's sweet young blood. Obviously things weren't going exactly as planned.

He hadn't been able to find a suitable donor before Harry had seen him and then when the children began to group together and call fully qualified wizards, he knew that he needed to act then. As a result, he had just picked the child that he was closest to after he had blown away the older children. He figured it was bad luck on Harry's part to first, get picked, and then, having that girl scream out his name, completing the second part of the blood donor ritual. He could have broken the pact if only the first part had been completed.

And then, of course, just when Draco had finally gotten the situation under control, Harry had broken out from his trance, which should be impossible unless he was trained proficiently at it. That had led to his kidnapping the red head and their arrival here. Draco slammed his fist against the wall, relishing in the younger boy's flinch. It was all because of this stupid village and their hyped up vampire awareness.

In any other village, they would have laughed off young Harry's words. In truth, the redhead was right, if Harry chose to hide and defend himself with garlic as he had done earlier, then he could very well die at midnight, in the very least he would have to be very cunning.

He sat silently, fixating his eyes on the forest beneath him, then suddenly he saw a rustle in the underbrush. He grinned neurotically, then he turned to the boy sitting resolutely on the floor, "Time to go welcome our guest."

He disappeared.

* * *

Harry stumbled through the underbrush, tightly gripping a wand and following a small pale yellow spark that danced just out of reach. He had stood frozen for at least two minutes after the vampire had left, taking Ron him. Then finally snapping out of it, he had ran for Hermione who was still lying on the hill. Panting, he reached her and turned her over so he could see her face. Then realizing that she couldn't talk, he told her to get the elders as soon as she could and taking her wand, he had run off.

Usually children weren't allowed to have wands until they were eight, but Hermione had shown an unusual proficiency for learning and since her parents had wanted her to get a head start on her studies, she had gotten a wand a year early. Harry ran his hand over the wand. It hasn't made for him, so it wouldn't work as well as it did for Hermione but he had practiced basic spells just in case there was a another vampire attack and he had to defend himself…again. One of the spells he had taught himself was a basic vampire-tracking spell. It led him to the nearest vampire, who would hopefully be the one who had Ron. Harry didn't know what he would do if their was more than one vampire in the forest and he was lead to the wrong one…

Harry tripped over himself and landed on the ground with oomph. He picked himself up and realized that he was still carrying the bulb of garlic in his hand. He stared at it and recalled from Hermione's incessant babbling on the subject that garlic could kill vampires if they ate it and would burn them horribly if they touched it. It would even interrupt their various abilities if they got too close to it. That was why the vampire had let him go.

Harry looked around the forest frantically, searching for somewhere to hide the garlic in case he needed it later. Vampires could smell garlic from miles away and the last thing he wanted was to get caught with it and have the vampire kill Ron in retaliation. No…he'd have to hide it somewhere…anywhere. He just needed to be able to find it again. Then his foot went through the dirt and sunk into the ground. He yelped and struggling, he dragged himself out of his self-made hole. He glared at the offending opening until he realized that it could be exactly what he was looking for.

Conscious of how little time he had, Harry carefully felt along the edges of the hole for fox or other animal nests. He found none and warily placed the bulb of garlic in the hole. Then he covered the area lightly with sprinkled dirt. Done, he looked upward and noticed that he was standing in front of an enormous oak tree…that was surrounded by tons of other enormous oak trees. Harry's face fell…he'd never be able to tell where he buried the bulb; he'd be dead or worse before he could dig up holes at the base of all these trees. Then he smiled and remembering another spell that had been taught to him by one of the Weasley twins, he slashed Hermione's wand in front of him, creating an X. A flaming red mark engraved itself on the tree.

"X marks the spot…" Harry said smiling.

Then he took off again, moving quicker than before, the spell would only last a couple of hours and he wanted to find Ron and leave before it came to that. He didn't know if the whole blood donor ritual was a sick joke or not. Harry had been hunted by vampires all his life because of the scar on his head and his connection to Voldemort. Dumbledore had sat him down one day and told him quite seriously. He had told Harry that he would likely be hunted by them until Voldemort was dead. That was one of the reasons he had started to train, but he had never been the focus of a vampire who wanted him for a favorable purpose…favorable for a vampire that is.

Harry wondered about that; he didn't think that the vampire knew who he was…he couldn't have, otherwise he wouldn't have wasted time trying to make him his blood donor, instead he would have just killed him, like all the other vampires had tried to do. Harry breathed deeply and focused on the dancing spark; he would worry about it later, he needed to save Ron now. In fact, if the vampire didn't know who he was, it might be easier to beat him, not that Harry had ever actually fought a real vampire alone, but he was prepared to do so for Ron's sake.

Harry had been receiving special training, mostly mental and physical (the only wand he ever got to practice with was Hermione's) in order to protect himself ever since the first vampire had attacked the village and almost slit his throat when he was four. He had learned how to shield himself from vampiric trances and other tricky slips of the tongue. He had even learned how to defend himself in a fashion even though he was sure that he would better with a wand than his small arms and legs.

Then the spark jumped upwards and Harry followed it with his eyes and groaned. The spark was leading him up a steep hill and his abused legs could only take so much, but still, he pushed on. He was incredible worried about Ron; both of them had seen firsthand what vampires were capable of.

Then he was snatched out of thin air…

* * *

Draco held another squirming child under his arm for the second time in one day. It was getting tiresome and so he dumped the boy unceremoniously on the ground near the red head.

"Harry!" he yelped.

"Look, your friend has arrived." Draco said pleasantly

Harry scrambled forward and practically threw himself into the other boy's open arms.

"Ron," he cried out, "are you hurt? Did he hurt you? I was so-"

"As touching as this…I believe that we've got some business to do…" Draco let the sentence trail off.

Harry tried to look brave; then defiantly, he said, "First let Ron go. Then we'll…get down to business."

Draco snorted, "How about first I remove that wand that you're trying oh so hard to hide," The wand disappeared from Harry's back pocket. "and now we can talk without me fearing your meager wand skills."

Draco smirked and Harry glared, along with Ron who also noticed Harry trying to hide the wand. Draco had to admire the kid, he had no subtlety, but he did have guts. Draco, himself, never would have been brave enough to try something as bold as that if he was human.

"You have my wand vampire, now let Ron go. We're really no threat without our wands."

"No you really aren't, are you." Draco muttered, unnerved by Harry's blatant hatred of vampires. Granted, no one should trust vampires, but what had vampires done to the kid besides perhaps taking a random person from his village once or twice…wait maybe this had to do with the huge number of vampires that came to this town. That might explain something; maybe a vampire had killed his parents or taken a brother or sister…

"Okay, I'll let you, Ron, go. But you're going to leave and go back to the village right away; no hiding in the woods trying to find a way back in here. I'll be putting up a barrier."

"I won't go. I won't leave Harry alone." Ron clung tightly to Harry, stepping in front of him, almost daring Draco to come and try to remove him from his place, protecting the smaller boy.

Draco ran his hand through his blond hair and sighed, now he had two obstinate children. These kids and their Gryffindor like bravery, if either of them reached the age of eleven, or in actuality if Ron reached the age of eleven, he would most definitely be a noble Gryffindor. Harry wouldn't be going to Hogwarts, if Draco had anything to do with it.

Draco opened his mouth, ready to throw Ron out the door with a few well placed curses, but before he could, Harry piped up with, "No Ron that isn't right. I can't let you do this for me. You've got a family that needs you. I…I don't matter."

Draco watched the ongoing proceedings with fascination; it had been awhile since he had seen humans in all their maudlin glory

"But Harry this isn't right. You shouldn't have come! What ever possessed you to come, you're going to be-" Ron was cut off as Harry dragged Ron into a bone crushing hug. Then Harry leaned closer to Ron's ear and Draco cocked his head as he heard Harry whispering faintly to Ron.

Leaning closer he listened as Harry outlined his plan…

* * *

"Listen Ron, you've got to go. You're going to have to at least tell the rest of the village."

"Not a chance Harry, I said I'm staying with you, the-idiot-who-doesn't-think!"

"Ron listen! We need to beat this vampire; he could hurt someone."

"Yeah," Ron muttered, "Mainly you!"

Harry ignored him this time, talking right over any of Ron's protests, "But we'll have to smart about it. I left a bulb of garlic by a large tree in the forest. There's a big glowing X on it. You have to get it. Then you come back and throw it at the barrier; it should dissolve it, since garlic is vampire's weakness. Then if we corner him with it; we can bring him down…until then, I'll…stall.

Ron's eyes widened and then looking as if he wanted to do the exact opposite, he slowly he nodded his head. Then he hugged Harry again and resolutely walked out the cave entrance. He didn't look back. The vampire looked after him, staring intensely at his back. He watched as Ron stumbled a bit and then straightened and kept walking.

Then the vampire erected a barrier stopping all from entering or leaving the cave. He turned back towards Harry smiling. Harry for his part skirted around him and looked about skittishly. He breathed in quietly and bit his lip. Harry really hadn't thought this whole thing out. He had no idea how to stall the vampire and he just kept coming closer and closer. By now, Harry was plastered against the wall.

"So…" Harry's voice was incredibly high, even for his age, "um, a blood donor huh? What…what does that exactly imply?"

The vampire raised an eyebrow, then he chuckled softly, "You know, I don't believe I've ever been asked that question. Most people just stick with begging for their lives."

"Well, I tend to stray from the norm." he muttered evasively, "And anyway, I'm the one whose going be doing all the work." He finished frantically, thinking quickly.

"All the work? You? Well then, I guess you have a point; a very valid point. Maybe I should tell you a little about a blood donor, but…what are you doing?"

Harry grinned feebly and shrugged as he tried reaching inside his pants to get a knife without looking too suspicious. Obviously he had failed…

"Give me whatever is in your pocket." Harry hesitated, and Draco bared his teeth. "Now." He said threateningly.

Harry grimaced and reached into his pant pocket. Then he withdrew the knife from his pocket and tossed it harshly at the vampire's face. The vampire swiped the vampire out of the air and inspected it closely.

"What is it with your village. Everything here seems to be made with vampires in mind, even this knife, it has elements of wood; why do you people hate vampires so much…why do so many vampires come to your city?"

"Why do we hate vampires? Is that such a hard question to answer?" Harry laughed, remembering Percy Weasley stepping in front of a killing curse intended for Harry that a vampire had shot during a nighttime raid. Harry glared at him…it was a stupid question.

"It's because vampires kill, they don't even try and stop themselves they just do. They like it…they're inhuman…you're barbaric"

The two stared at each other in the fading light. Then abruptly, shockingly, Draco said, "Maybe I should give you that introduction to what it's like becoming a blood donor." He walked forward with the knife. "It only hurts the first time, or so I'm told…" Now the vampire was almost pressing Harry against the wall as Harry tried to think of a way out of the mess. "I'll make a slit over your throat like that only bigger…" A drop of blood splashed onto Harry's collar, but Harry didn't notice, his eyes were locked with Draco's. "Then I'll drink and the ritual will be complete." Harry shut his eyes tightly as Draco licked away a drop of blood and took a step back.

"We'll wait until after sunset; your blood will be most potent then."

He turned, then, and watched the welcoming warmth bleed into blazing reds and oranges. Harry looked at his back, not bothering to wipe the small amount of blood away from his neck. He breathed in and out, concentrating on just getting breath into his lungs. He felt like crying.

He wanted to know where Ron was. It shouldn't have taken so long to get the garlic, especially if he had started running as soon as he was out of sight. What had happened to him? Harry slid down to the floor, and shakily raised his eyes to the horizon. It sun had almost set; the faintest tinge of darkness was looming over the ground. Ron should have definitely been here by now, most definitely; where was he? Is he didn't come soon, then Harry would be turned into come sort of-

They had learned all about Blood Donors, Ron, Hermione, and him. They had found the subject fascinating, but horrendous at the same time. They had all agreed that it was the worst thing to happen to a vampire's victim. The vampire would choose someone, complete the ritual, and then the unfortunate person would have to give the vampire his blood; not all of it, only enough to make him woozy…but still you would have to give the vampire your blood every day until you died, or in some special cases, until you were turned yourself. Even if you weren't turned yourself; your life was still very confined. You led your life by the vampire's rules or else.

Harry had enough problems with vampires; he didn't need to add a blood donor to the list.

Harry stared at the vampire. He had no other plan up his sleeve; everything depended on Ron, but if Ron didn't-

"I hope you're not waiting for your friend."

Harry sat up so fast that he practically tripped over himself doing it.

"I overheard your plan. Very sneaky and underhanded; almost Slytherin of you, though you should have spoken softer." Draco turned to face him.

"He'll come back with the garlic and he'll kill you." Harry said plainly, not seeing any reason to lie or flounder around the subject.

"Really…well that'll be hard to accomplish since I erased all magical spells from the area. Your friend will be looking for that garlic forever, if he's even looking for it…maybe he just ran home." Draco turned back towards the sky; he smiled, a feral smile, showing teeth. The day had seeped into night.

"I believe it's time to complete the final part of the ritual."

Harry back up and flicked his eyes from right to left, anxiously looking for an exit. He let out a half sob and then desperate for a couple more minutes of freedom, he tackled the vampire…

* * *

If there was something that had never happened to Draco Malfoy, it would have to be having a seven-year-old boy hurling himself at him. Yes, Draco could honestly say that that had never happened to him. It was just too…undignified for him.

So as a result when Harry threw himself at Draco, he was taken completely by surprise. He staggered backwards with an odd sound and tried to stop Harry's flailing fists. He wasn't having such luck. Harry was so small that he kept slipping and wiggling out of Draco's grip.

Finally Harry kicked Draco as hard as he could electing a small yelp from him, more out of surprise than anything else. Then moving quickly, Draco grasped Harry's wrist in one hand and cruelly twisted him behind his back. Harry whimpered and kept kicking at him until Draco dragged him away by the back of his hands.

At the end of the brief struggle, Harry was breathing hard and still trying to thrash out, but Draco had him in a strong hold and was shaking him intermittingly when he kicked. Finally Draco pushed him against the wall, stunning him briefly. Then he turned and looked back at the night sky. It was late; not incredibly late, but Draco hated even slightly cutting it close. He would have to do this now.

He turned back towards Harry who was just beginning to lift himself from the ground, groaning softly. Walking quickly, he gripped Harry's arm and lifted him up roughly.

"Time's up." he rasped.

He held both of Harry's arms at his side and opening his mouth, he prepared to bite down on Harry's throat. He could feel the boy trembling, but oddly enough, not fighting underneath him. He paid it no mind until he saw that Harry was staring at.

Dumbledore was stationed, at the cave entrance, his wand pointed straight at him.

"I must ask that you let Mr. Potter go." he said calmly.

Draco's jaw dropped.

To Be Continued…


	4. Drawing Blood

**A Place To Call Home.**

**Drawing Blood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, thank god; I wouldn't want to be responsible for it.

**A/N: **I guess first of all, I owe everyone an apology for taking so long. I haven't updated anything in weeks. I feel so horrible. I think it was part laziness and part tiredness. I've been dead on my feet for the last couple of weeks and spring break wasn't the best way to jump-start my creative juices either. Hopefully I'll have updated Striking Back by the middle of the week and DTA should be up by the end of next week…maybe. That's my tentative schedule for the next couple of days. It might change, but then again, I have been busy. Again, my apologies. Finally, enjoy the latest installment of APTCH and if there are any questions or comments, REVIEW!

**D**raco let go of Harry and staggered backward as if struck a physical blow. He turned and stared first at Dumbledore and then back at Harry. Finally he recovered himself and stalked forward. Ignoring the flinch from Harry, Draco grabbed Harry's chin and pushed his head up. Then he brushed the offending messy hair away from Harry's brow. There, sitting innocently on his forehead was the mark of his master's rival. He had a lightening bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

He had just tried to complete a Blood Donor Ritual with a boy that Voldemort wanted dead.

He, Draco bloody Malfoy, Voldemort's right hand man, was partway bonded with Harry Potter. It had to be a joke, the gods obviously thought to funny to mess with him today of all days. Or maybe it was retribution for all the less than wonderful things he'd done through his life. Wonderful, he thought sarcastically, if I mark him then I die by Voldemort's hand, and if I don't then the bloody restrictions on the Ritual will kill me by midnight. Draco looked at the sky. He didn't have much time.

If Draco were a better man, or as it was, a better vampire, he would have left Harry with Dumbledore and died honorably alone in the woods. He would let the boy die in the hands of some fanatic vampire, desperate to carry out Voldemort's wishes. At least he now knew why so many vampires came to this village. One question answered. Voldemort sent at least two vampires every half a year to try and kill the boy-who-wouldn't-die. One of them would exceed sooner or later.

Too bad Draco wasn't an honorable person.

If Draco were, he wouldn't have survived so long as a vampire, and more over, he wouldn't be one of Voldemort's vampires. Draco walked forward and grabbed Harry by the cuff of his shirt, pulling him close in one decisive motion. He ignored Dumbledore's warning sparks. There wasn't much either of them could do without Harry as the bargaining chip. If Dumbledore tried to shoot anything at him, he might very well bring the cave down upon them, and if Draco tried anything Harry could get caught in the crossfire, effectively ruining Draco's chances of living through out the entire night.

Draco evaded a kick Harry sent at his knees and hugged him tightly, facing Dumbledore.

"It seems we have a bit of a problem…"

* * *

Harry looked back and forth between the two men in the cave with him. He could sense a power play. On one hand, he had never been more relieved then when Dumbledore had stepped into the cave, wand pointed at the vampire, but one could tell that it was Draco who was in control of the situation. 

Draco was the one who had attacked the Weasley's at the clearing. Draco was the one who had kidnapped Ron. Draco was the one whose arm was so painfully digging into Harry's neck.

Honestly, Harry didn't think he had ever hated a vampire more.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling mercilessly, "You're quite right, young vampire. I need you to let go of Harry…now." His eyes hardened, and the last word was spoken with a menace, usually unheard of from the aging wizard.

Draco snorted, seemingly unafraid of the wizard's underlying threat, "Yes, and I suppose I'll just go off to die."

Harry couldn't help thinking that this plan of action would be very agreeable to all the parties involved, but he thought that Draco disagreed from the way he was tightening his hold on Harry's collar. Harry sighed under his breath and shifted his weight from one foot to another, trying to irritate the vampire, but instead got a cuff from Draco and a rather quelling look from Dumbledore who seemed to be trying to tell him to 'lay low'. Disgruntled, Harry stopped trying to wiggle about and instead stood quite still.

"Of course not son…"-Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry wondered irregularly if it was a good idea to patronize a vampire whose hands were so close to someone's jugular-"I need Harry to come back to the village with me, but"-I knew there'd be a but, thought Harry, there's always a but with him-"you will also get a chance to fulfill your Ritual with him. No one wants you to die."

Draco raised an incredulous eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Harry yelped, "NO WAY!"

Harry twisted and turned, trying unsuccessfully to smack Draco away or at least to get him to loosen his grip.

"Little brat…" Draco grunted with the effort of trying to subdue Harry without actually hurting him, "You're really not worth it, you know."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, you can't really expect-"

"Quiet Harry, the adults are talking."

Harry shut his mouth with an audible click. He stood still in shock for a moment, before opening his mouth again, intending to scream or shout or maybe even cry…he wasn't sure which anymore. But then before he could, Draco, who had passed up the chance to make any disparaging marks, suddenly gripped Harry's shoulders tightly and fairly tossed him towards the end of the cave. Now Draco was between Dumbledore and him.

Draco himself was standing; lips pressed together, hair on his nape practically raised. It seems as if the full impact of the situation has finally hit him, Harry thought ironically. Two spots of color appeared high on his cheekbones and for the first time Harry realized that he wasn't having a sudden outburst of comprehension …he was angry.

"I refuse to share my donor."

"Well I refuse to be your donor, how's that?" Harry muttered rudely.

"Ah, well we must all make sacrifices now and then." Dumbledore said, ignoring Harry completely now.

"I DO NOT share MY donors."

"Well that will change; or you will die before the night is out." Dumbledore's voice carried an unmistakable note of steel.

Harry backed away from them both. They were both equally loony. Well, Harry supposed that the vampire couldn't help it, but Dumbledore was doing nothing short of throwing him to the wolves. He wondered if he could try escaping into the forest; there wasn't much time left until midnight. All Harry needed to do was elude the vampire's grasp for a little while and then he would be free of this curse. Harry inched towards the exit, but stopped when he saw the look on Draco's face. It was almost as if he had known what Harry was going to do before he had even tried it.

Draco pushed Harry back with a careless kick of his foot, "What do you expect from me, to keep him with me during the night and return him to you at daybreak?"

"Well that wasn't my plan exactly, but I'm sure we'll figure something out. You don't have much time, do you?" Dumbledore's voice sounded slightly worried and Harry cast a glance at the emerged moon. It was the only accurate way to tell time way out here and Dumbledore was right, Draco didn't have much time.

Draco hissed under his breath, obviously trying to get his emotions under control and then turned and stalked towards Harry who tried to move backwards as fast as he could. Draco stared at Harry with his silver eyes for several minutes, then finally he spoke in a strangled voice, "If I agree, then you have to leave."

"My dear boy…"

"Leave," Draco half-shouted, "I'll give him back to you when the bloody thing's done."

Silently, and with one sad backward glance directed at Harry, Dumbledore exited the cave, while Harry watched terrified. Draco sighed and helped Harry stand upright.

"Don't worry okay, it's not bad, being a donor. There are a lot of worse things that could happen to"-Draco smirked ironically-"Harry Potter."

Harry paid to attention to Draco. He was frantic with confusion and fear. He didn't want to become a blood donor. Blood donors helped vampires and he didn't want to help vampires. Not after so many of them had tried to kill him and his friends.

"Relax."

Harry glared and tensed in retaliation. Dumbledore might have left him, but there was no way that he would make this easy or fun for the vampire. He'd go kicking and screaming all the way if he needed to.

Harry closed his eyes and whimpered as he felt a warm puff of air circle his neck. They fluttered open again as Draco withdrew. Both boys stared at each other, faces only inches apart. Then Draco put his hands over Harry's eyes covering them and Harry's breath quickened slightly. He took in quick gasps of air and stopped breathing altogether when he felt teeth on the side of his neck.

Harry wasn't sure long he had been holding his breath; in fact he wasn't even sure if he was awake anymore. For all he knew, this could be a dream. Of course he quickly changed his opinion when he sensed the initial scraping of Draco's teeth against his skin. Harry shuddered and tried to twist away, but then Draco bit down, drawing Harry's blood.

Harry yelped; the sound muffled by Draco hair, which had fallen into his face and then slumped down against the cave wall. In contrast, his fingers gripped Draco forearms with surprising intensity. He gasped again as an odd sensation filled his body. It wasn't unpleasant, uncomfortable maybe, but not horrifyingly so. It felt as if Draco were empting him and Harry wiggled in protest.

Draco made a small soothing sound in return but Harry squirmed even more as Draco sucked more and more blood out of him, making him first, dizzy and then sick. He lurched away and Draco let go of his neck before he could cause any serious damage.

Harry staggered to the side; neck freely bleeding and kneeling down, he threw up.

* * *

Well this certainty wasn't supposed to happen, thought Draco dismayed. 

He was currently watching his new donor throw up every thing he had to eat for the day and what seemed like the rest of the week. Yuck…how much could one kid eat? Judging by the contents on the cave floor, quite a lot.

Finally, Harry stopped gagging and keeled over. Draco swooped over and caught him before he could land in his own half digested lunch. He must be exhausted, thought Draco with a half fond; half exasperated smile on his face. His neck was still bleeding and Draco could smell his special scent. It made him hungry, but he pushed the thought out of his head and delicately licked the wound closed.

When the bleeding stopped, Draco got a closer look at he boy he had just claimed. He looked pale, but that was normal considering what had just happened. What was not normal was when Harry had thrown up. He had only had one other blood donor, but he had been told that the experience was not at all disagreeable. Harry never should have gotten sick like that…unless…yes, there is was, the reason Harry had reacted so violently. When Draco brushed away the hair that covered Harry's temple he had seen Harry's lightening bolt mark. The scar wasn't scabbed over and old looking as it should, but instead was a vivid red and looked as if it had only just been cut open.

It seemed like Harry's body had rejected Draco, a Deatheater, drinking its blood. Maybe it had to do with the dark mark that Draco had on his forearm. Or perhaps, Harry had already been marked. No one knew what had happened that day, when Harry got his scar. Harry himself was a baby and Voldemort certainly wasn't telling anyone. There was a chance that Voldemort had marked Harry and that was why he had reacted badly to the ritual.

Full of unanswered questions, Draco adjusted Harry so he wouldn't fall over and walked out of the cave. He felt alive and well. It was the best he'd felt since his last donor was killed and he planned to enjoy every second of it…that is until he saw the figure standing near the cave entrance.

"Dumbledore." Draco said in curt greeting.

Dumbledore inclined his head. Draco stared at him for a moment before motioning to Harry in his arms and saying quietly, "He's asleep."

When Dumbledore said nothing, Draco continued, "He had a bad effect to the Ritual. He started vomiting and his scar turned all red. Did…Voldemort do something to him that night, other than killing his parents and giving him this blemish, which so proudly marks him?"

"Actually the reason he reacted so badly is probably because of the protection that he got from his mother that resides in his veins. That pureness couldn't cope with your…evilness."

Draco blinked and said snarling, "And how do you suppose we get rid of that problem?"

"Oh I'm sure Harry or you will think of something. You are both very smart boys." Then Dumbledore raised his arms and took Harry from Draco before he could protest.

"Now, now." Dumbledore said chuckling at Draco's growl, "I made a promise. I don't want you snatching him off the grounds so we'll have to…share."

Draco gritted his teeth, "And how do you propose we do that?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I was thinking that you should take up residence somewhere near the Weasley's. Then Harry could spend the nights with you and the days with his family."

Draco jerked his thumb at the bundle sleeping in Dumbledore's lap, the fool had somehow wrapped a blanket around him, "He'll never agree to it. He hates me. It'll be easier if I take him now, it'll cut down on the resistance…and what will happen when he goes to Hogwarts, hmm. I refuse to follow him there."

"Give him a day with me and he'll be completely educated about Vampires and some of their special traits. This is the only way you'll even see him. I won't hesitate to kill if you try to take him. Neither will anyone else in the village." Draco noticed how he avoided all mention of Hogwarts.

"Do you even know who I am?" Draco asked dangerously.

"Yes…all the more reason to try and conclude this harmoniously."

Draco pressed his hands against his eyes and exhaled sharply, then in an almost whining voice, he said, "This isn't right. He should be with me all the time. I don't want to share him. I never had to before and…" Draco recovered himself and continued in a stronger voice, "and if you touch him, if anyone touches him, I'll kill-"

"I really don't think it's appropriate for you to be making threats, especially considering who _you_ work for."

Draco faltered and Dumbledore continued, "Are we agreed?"

The forest stayed quiet for a long time.

"I have to see him so I can inform him of this latest happenstance…he won't be happy."

"Then don't tell him."

"…You'll have to…explain to Harry as I won't be here."

"It would be an honor…I'll see you in three days."

Draco left then, with his donor, Harry Potter, the most wanted boy alive sleeping another one of enemy's arms as he went to inform his master of this terrible new outcome. An outcome that could drastically change the way the game was played.

His master. Lord Voldemort.

To Be Continued…

Thank You:

**Rena:** Thank you for your encouragement. I hope you like this chapter.

**General of Darkness:** I'm glad you like this story though I'm sad you don't care much for the other one. Hopefully it'll interest you more later on. Anyway thank you so much for reviewing, I feel so lucky to have such a faithful reviewer.

**Lola:** Thanks so much for your praise.

**Timra:** Good question…obviously I just needed a really good plot device. No just kidding. Actually I figured that a vampire would want someone younger because they'd live longer. Of course you must remember that I'm shooting from the hip. I'm making up all the vampire aspects of this story.

**DairyGirl: **Same question as above…Hmm, I guess I'm a bad explainer or thinker. I thought it made sense, but still thanks for asking. I appreciate anything that makes him think about the story and its attributes. Thanks for reviewing twice.


	5. Learning the Truth

**A Place to Call Home**

**Learning the Truth**

**Disclaimer: **This is it people…I'm about to announce that…I DON"T own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Not much to say this time. Basically this chapter's a lot shorter than it's supposed to be and the ending is sort of iffy, but judge for yourself. Comments? Questions? Criticisms?

**H**arry woke up in his normal bed, surrounded by his normal smells and colors. Unfortunately, on his neck was a very abnormal mark. Harry felt the rough patch of skin and groaned. Then he rolled over and pressed his face into his scented pillow. He could already smell the signs of one of Mrs. Weasley's famous breakfasts. Harry's stomach flipped at the thought of it. His abdomen was uncharacteristically empty, which was unusual since Mrs. Weasley had a penchant for feeding people, especially small orphans with voracious appetites.

Harry was also feeling a bit under the weather; it felt as if a hammer was pounding continuously into his skull. Well, thought Harry, maybe this isn't that unusual considering what happened last night. He had retched what seemed like his entire days food and he still felt sick.

"Harry?"

Harry perked up and lifted his tousled hair from his bed. He turned a bleary eye towards his honorary younger sister, Ginny.

"'Ello, Ginny…what time is it?"

"Erm…"-Ginny seemed to be avoiding his eyes-"it's past noon Harry."-Ah, well Mrs. Weasley must have been cooking her famous lunch then-"Dumbledore says that you should come down now."

Harry nodded at her and proceeded to drag himself out of bed, then a frightening realization struck him, "Gods…Ginny, is Ron alright?"

"Harry, he's…"

But Harry didn't let her finish her sentence. Instead he rushed out the room, still in his pajamas and ran headlong into the kitchen. Five red head shot up from the table. Bill. Charlie. Fred. George. Mr. Weasley. Harry counted them off one by one. His face paled as he realized that he was missing Ron. He turned and sped into the living room, bumping straight into a humming Mrs. Weasley.

"Gerrof, I've got to find Ron. He could be hurt or-"

"Now Harry, relax. Ron is fine. Absolutely fine. You need to calm down. You have just had a stressful ordeal." Mrs. Weasley firmly clasped Harry's wrists together and led him to his seat at the table where everyone including Ginny were looking worriedly at him.

"No…I can't, not till I find Ron…Let go!" Harry wheezed, struggling out of her grasp.

"Oh for gods sake…Ron get in here now."

Harry ignored her and ran back towards the stairs where…he bumped straight into Ron who was running down the stairs to answer his mother's call. As Harry bumped into him, both boys fell to the floor and Harry wasted no time in hugging and yelling at Ron until Dumbledore came in to see what all the noise was about.

"Boys?" He said, his voice carrying amusement.

* * *

Draco sped through the forest using his inhuman swiftness to make good time. He was thinking furiously about what to do. It was a dilemma, to say the least; a disaster, to say the worst. He really didn't want to have a master to servant talk with Voldemort right now. He would rather be there when Harry woke up so they could talk. Now that Harry was his Donor everything was different. For instance, Harry was going to have to get over that little hatred of vampires that he harbored. 

It wasn't healthy being tied to someone who wanted you dead.

Which bought up the matter of the whole my-master-who-I-completely-believe-in-and-will-follow-to-the-death-wants-to-kill-my-donor-who-I-also-believe-in-and-will-follow-to-the-death…

Draco groaned. He knew he should have gone for the redhead. He might have not been as interesting, but at least he wouldn't have to involve politics in his decisions. In actuality, there really wasn't much he could do. He had three options. He could tell Voldemort everything and throw himself on his mercy. Draco immediately discarded that idea; Voldemort wasn't known for his mercy. He could also turn traitor and stop working for Voldemort…no, Voldemort wasn't known for his kindness towards turncoats either. Or, he could just keep the whole thing to himself and not tell Voldemort anything.

It might work. He was close enough to Voldemort that he wouldn't be questioned too closely on where he went, and that way he could spend the entire night at the village with Harry and the entire day at the encampment with Voldemort while Harry was with his family. This could definitely work…

"Halt!"

Draco stopped abruptly. There was a set of teeth near his neck and he could smell the waft of a vampire.

"You smell of a boy, young Draco." Hissed a soft voice by his ear, "Could it be that you have found a Donor? He smells quite familiar."

With horror, Draco realized who he was talking to, Severus Snape. He had been banished from the grounds for ten years. Back when Harry was four, he had tried to kill him. He had failed and come back blinded by one of the 'brats' as he termed them. Voldemort scorned him and banished him from the encampment for ten years. Draco remembered because he had been there, laughing cruelly at the man who couldn't kill a small boy…the irony.

"Ah yes…quite familiar. Draco-"

Draco whirled away and leapt into the barriers of the camp, certain that Snape wouldn't follow. He would have to deal with him later. Draco hurriedly swept into his luxurious tent and cleaned himself up. He didn't need anyone else to smell the boy-who-lived on him. Then composing himself, he calmly stalked across the compound to Voldemort's conference room. He knocked quietly on the door and when he received an answer, he walked in bowing low.

"Young Malfoy. Your Father and I were just talking about your unfortunate happenstance. So sad that you lost it. You took very good care of her didn't you; your first Donor wasn't she? I hope you've found another to make up for your…loss." Voldemort said silkily.

Draco gritted his teeth, glared at his father and then smiling at Voldemort, he said, "How kind of you to ask, my lord. I have indeed found another. A small wizard. He's a handful, but he'll soon learn."

Both men smiled darkly at him.

"Where is he, Draco?"

"I left him in a temporary home. I've decided keep him out of everyone's hair until he's older and of course, I wanted to tell you what had happened."

"Next time, Draco, let me make those decisions. Leave him, but I want to meet him later."

"My lord." Draco said bowing again.

"If you will excuse us my lord, Draco and I should talk." Lucius said.

"Of course. Draco we will talk later."

Draco and his father walked out back into the bleak sunshine.

"I would very much like to meet your Donor, Draco." Lucius stated speaking softly to his son.

Draco snorted, "I will bring him if our lord wants to meet him, but I see no similar need to obey your wishes."

Lucius stopped and whirled his son around, "I would drop the attitude. You have been gone for a while, searching like a lovesick puppy for another Donor for half a year. People are already disgusted by your display over the death of your last one. Do not forget that they are tools, not beings. Alliances and partnerships have changed. Being Voldemort's favorite pet will not give you the protection to keep alive."-He bared his teeth-"Watch yourself, dearest son…"

"As much as I value your advice, dearest father, I must ask that you take your hands off me or I will be forced to extremes."-Draco lowered his voice ominously-"And next time you threaten me, try and do so in a less obvious way."

Draco pulled himself free and seething, walked back into Voldemort's tent.

"Family dispute?"

Draco looked at Voldemort. He was probably reading him like an open book. He was going to have to pull himself together if he wanted to get a way with this. His original plan was spoiled. Voldemort knew he had a new Donor, but if he could keep his identity a secret…

"No my lord," Draco lied smoothly, "Just a father-son chat."

Voldemort laughed, "Oh how I love your family Draco. I have never seen a more dysfunctional one. The amount of lies and backstabbing…it's what makes you all such great followers."

Voldemort smiled twistedly and leaned closer.

"However I feel as though your father is getting rather elderly for his job. He is an annoying nuisance in his old age. If you would take care of him for me…"

Draco felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. Voldemort did this all the time. He wanted vampires loyal to him and only him. He pitted family members against each other all the time. It was a test. Draco would bet Harry's life, that Lucius had been given the same offer.

"Of course my lord. I will get someone on it myself."-Voldemort raised an eyebrow-"Or if you would rather, I'll do it myself." Draco finished, his head pounding.

"That's more like it Draco. Have it done by the end of the week will you."

Draco could also bet that Lucius had been given two days to kill him.

"Dumbledore"-Draco's eyes widened and he started to panic-"must be resting easier these days. We haven't sent anyone after his Golden Boy for over a year now. Of course no one has really volunteered now have they…I think it's time to plan an attack on our favorite, he must be seven now, wouldn't you say?"

"Well…I wouldn't be able to say." Draco said contritely.

"Yes, well you've never gone on a mission to kill him, have you?"

Draco really didn't like the way the conversation was going.

"Maybe you should."

Draco really, really hated the way the situation was going.

"Well my lord…"

"No I'll arrange something else. I need you to do more important things. Come, lets move into a more private room."

Heaving an unnoticeable sigh of relief, Draco followed Voldemort into his private rooms.

* * *

"Harry, I need you to calm down, please." Dumbledore said, taking a cup of strong tea from Mrs. Weasley and placing it in front of Harry. 

Harry jumped up and down in his seat on the garden swing in the backyard, nodding furiously. He breathed deeply and jounced around a couple more times before settling down on the worn cushion.

"Sorry Professor, I was just happy that Ron was alright."

Dumbledore smiled, "I could tell, but we need to talk."

"We sure do! How did you get him to leave? He won't come back, will he?"

"I didn't get him to leave, he should be back soon. He asked me to inform you about Donors."

Harry gaped, "But…"

"Harry," Dumbledore stated gently, "There was no other way to save you. I needed to make a deal with him and after talking we decided that you would spend your days here with the Weasley's and your nights with him."

"What if I don't want to?" Harry whispered softly.

"Then he will see it as a breach of our compromise and he'll have every right to take you forcibly, which I would rather didn't happen."

Harry struggled to grasp the concept; he distractedly picked at the marked skin on his neck and then turned his green eyes towards Dumbledore.

"Ron said that he was one of Voldemort's vampires. They've tried to kill me for years; how is he any different?"

"Well for one you're his Donor."-Harry remained silent-"Let me explain about the Ritual, Harry."

At Harry short nod, Dumbledore continued, "You've already learned about the three parts of the Blood Donor Ritual, and seeing as how you went through all of them last night, we don't need to go over them again. Now after you've become a Donor, the vampire in question, Draco in this case, will need to feed from you once very twenty-four hours or so. It'll depend on how much energy he expends during the day. Usually you're going to be very tired and drained after this, since he will be draining your blood, but since you're young you'll regain your energy quickly so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Sir, I don't see how any of this will stop Draco from killing me or my friends. Why wouldn't he just kill me and find a new Donor."

"Harry, generally Vampires get rather attached to their Donors. After taking their blood, they begin to form a bond. And from what I could sense, Draco is very protective of his Donors, all of them, no matter what. Even more than regular vampires."

"I…guess…" Harry said uncertainly, not wholly convinced.

Dumbledore sighed, taking in Harry's distraught face, "Harry I know this is difficult because of what has happened to and your family over the last couple of years…you probably think that this is a betrayal to everyone whose died protecting you, helping a vampire, but it isn't. All those people who died wanted you to live. They died to give you that right. The right to live. Is it fair to deny someone else that right, when so many others have died protecting it?"

"That's completely different!" Harry burst out, "Vampires are already dead. DEAD! They're called the bloody undead!"

Dumbledore didn't even flinch, "They are dead only in physical sense, not mental or spiritual. They still think do they not? They still have the capacity to love and yearn and feel pain, Harry. That is what makes us human, not a beating heart and running blood."

Harry looked downward.

"You've become so disillusioned towards vampires, Harry, I never wanted that to happen. I hoped that in spite of all, you might be able to put aside your biases, especially since Draco's life is in your hands in a way. This is my fault." Dumbledore said reflectively.

"You were such an inquisitive child. I was so sure that one-day you would wander into the forest and happily take the hand of a murderer. I didn't want that to happen. No one did, so we decided to scare you; to make sure that you knew that all vampires were evil. We taught you all about vampires…only the bad side though. We never once mentioned that there are good vampires out there did we?"

At Harry's confused shake of the head, Dumbledore continued, "There are Harry. Before the war, before Voldemort, vampires and humans lived in harmony. There were problems of course, but it was actually an honor to be a Donor, since they were the bridges between the vampiric and wizarding world. A long time ago, when the new species of vampires appeared, the ones with wizarding powers, they helped protect us from normal vampires, which were the bloody, animalistic sort. Even now, there are vampires that are neutral in the war and some work for our side at great personal risk."

Harry gawked, open-mouthed. He hadn't known about any of this. People usually impressed the bad, blood-sucking part of Vampiric history on him. It was rather simple: In the beginning, Vampires were little more than animals, then vampires starting biting wizards and a new breed of wizard/vampire hybrid was formed. After they gained more and more power, the new hybrids killed all of the old vampires. They became extinct after awhile. For a long time wizards and vampires lived in a tedious sort of harmony. Then Voldemort gained power and…all vampires became evil.

Looking back on his timeline, Harry could definitely see some holes.

"Harry"-Harry turned and looked up at Dumbledore-"I want you to talk to Draco. Learn Vampire history from him. And…try and get along. Just try, pretend that you've never heard of vampires and start over again. Perhaps this time, the adults won't make such a mess out of it."

Harry stared at Dumbledore. There was no twinkle in his eye.

He looked sad.

* * *

Draco looked in the window at his sleeping Donor. He was hungry, but he wasn't quite sure whether he was allowed to waltz in and take Harry. It might get him in trouble with Dumbledore and if Dumbledore really wanted to keep them apart, then he could easily do so. 

Draco decided to play it safe and stay at the window. After spending two days at Voldemort's camp, he was ravenous. He needed to feed badly. Finally he had left with the excuse that he needed to see to his Donor who was supposedly left all alone in a cave. He wondered what Harry had been doing for the past two days. He had promised to be here in three days but here he was a day early, thinking about Harry. He hoped Dumbledore had managed to change his mind about vampires.

Harry shifted in his bed and Draco groaned and slipped through the open window. Moving delicately through the darkened room, he knelt next to Harry's bed and shook him gently.

"Harry." He murmured.

Harry moaned into his pillow and lifted himself out of bed. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and searched haphazardly for his glasses.

"Wassit?"

Draco laughed softly, he had to, and Harry shot up.

"I recognize that laugh."

Draco smiled, "You have no idea how touched I am." He said, leaning in close.

"Oh, you're back." Harry said crossly, "What is it with you and nighttime. Couldn't you have waited until morning?"

"I'm hungry, budge up, and tilt your head to the side."

Harry nodded sleepily and did as he was requested. Draco sat next to him on the bed and leaning over him, he gently bit down and sucked. Harry remained quite still and just as Draco thought that this might work out, Harry gagged. Hurriedly Draco let down of him and conjured a basin. Leaning over Harry threw up his dinner. Then sighing, he leaned back into Draco.

"We need to fix that." Draco said, banishing the basin and all its unsavory material.

"Or you could just stop sucking my blood."

"And I thought that we'd gotten over that. You were so good just a minute ago."

Harry snorted, "I'm tired. You're always more compliable when you're tired and I had a talk with Dumbledore. I still don't particularly like you, but I'll…"

"Harry?" Draco nudged the younger boy and found that he had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Draco rolled his eyes and shifted him off onto the bed. Then Draco leaned against the wall, telling himself that he'd move in a minute or so after he rested.

When he finally woke up five hours later, it was because of Harry who threw a pillow at his face.

"What's your problem?" he asked grumpily.

"Why are you here?" Harry countered inquisitively.

Draco sighed, dragged himself off the floor and muttered, "God only knows; its not like I want to spend time around you. Come on, I'd rather leave through the door than the window this time."

Harry glared at him ferociously, but padded to the door and opening it, led the way outside into the hallway. Then walking past a bunch of doors, he clambered down a staircase, with Draco following more carefully.

"I'm up. Is there any food?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up from her cooking and smiled at Harry gently, "There's always food for you Harry. Come sit down."

Draco watched the two interact from just outside the kitchen door. He felt odd intruding on what seemed like a private scene. Mrs. Weasley was rubbing Harry's hair affectionately and Harry kept giving her this overwhelming smile of happiness that made Draco's gut twist. The two acted so perfect around each other. Like a real mother and son. Draco felt something ache inside him where his heart should be; where his heart was. He had never had a mother…

"Draco, you coming?"

Draco looked upwards and caught both of them looking at him quizzically. He smiled and entered the sun-lit kitchen. He looked around the airy kitchen. It seemed it reflect its owner. Warm and welcoming. He bowed in Mrs. Weasley's direction, and with the utmost respect, he gave his greetings.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm honored to meet you."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled sweetly and shook her head him, smiling, she replied, "It's wonderful to meet you too, Draco. I've heard a lot about you from the boys…though I wish my boys were as polite as you."

Draco distinctly saw Harry stick his tongue out at him.

"Come sit down here. Have something to eat."

"Draco doesn't eat-"

"Of course I eat." Draco said smoothly, talking over Harry's protests. He took a seat at the table near Harry and smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"Good, why don't you start with this."

Mrs. Weasley placed two dishes piled high with steaming pancakes in front of the two boys. They both dug in and Mrs. Weasley beamed at both of them. Soon Mrs. Weasley and Draco began talking, stopping only to tell Harry to sit up straight or chew his food. As the two talked, Draco became increasingly comfortable with Mrs. Weasley who seemed to regard him as an eighth son.

In fact Draco was astounded by Mrs. Weasley's generosity. Most women wouldn't have been so accommodating if their son had become a Blood Donor. Then again, it might have been because she had so many people in her life to love and take care of that she barely noticed another.

"What's he doing here?" Ron cried shrilly as he entered the room, clad only in his pajamas, "Harry get away from him!"

At Ron's words, the three sitting at the table jerked upwards, caught unaware and the rest of the family came rushing into the room, and halted, staring at Draco pensively. Ron was steadily growing redder as everyone continued to stay silent.

Suddenly, the airy, welcoming kitchen became stuffy and heavy with tension. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harry nervously smooth his hand over his collar, hiding his mark.

This was going to be a bloody nightmare.

To Be Continued…


	6. Attack

**A Place to Call Home**

**Attack**

**Disclaimer: **I do…NOT own them

**A/N: **Welcome everyone to the fifth chapter of APTCH. This took a long time and I hope everyone's satisfied with it. I want to give a huge thank you to all my patient reviewers and remember, if there are any questions, comments, or criticisms…please Review. 

**D**raco sympathetically patted Harry's back as he threw up his dinner in the dirt behind the Weasley shed.

"I told you not to have dinner before you came out here."

"Shut…"-gag-"up!"

"Well you could have warned me instead of just turning your head to the side and getting my clothes all dirty." Draco disgustedly plucked at his ruined cloak

"Warned you?" Harry's voice, though sore from retching, was incredulous, "I tried, but you never listen!"

Draco snorted, "I hope you don't call pounding my back and trying to bite me, warning me. You'll have to be more creative than that. I thought you were being stubborn…as usual."

Harry glared at him and might have walked off in a huff if Dumbledore hadn't come walking through the door at that very second…

* * *

(Earlier that Day)

Harry smiled soothingly at an irate Ron and gave Draco a worried look.

"What is he doing here?" Ron repeated heatedly

Draco opened his mouth to respond but before he could Harry kicked him under the table. Hard. Draco gave no indication of the twinge of pain that shot through his leg, but instead turned back to Harry to glare at him. Harry ignored him and standing, went to Ron.

"It's all right Ron. I need to explain a few things to you."

"No Harry, He's got to leave. He could hurt you, or-"

"I would never!" Draco snapped, already fed up with whom he considered a little red headed nuisance, "Why don't you go find some better fitting pajamas, kid."

Draco expected Ron to be the one who knocked into him; of course he should have known better.

"Harry, Gods…stop that, you little brat, why don't you…"

"Children." Mrs. Weasley's voice cut through the air like a steel knife. All three boys looked at her. Harry and Draco from their position on the ground; and Ron from his perch next to them.

"If you are going to fight you will do it outside the kitchen."

"Mum, you've got to be joking; I'm your son…toss him out."

"Ron…" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried a threat of danger and gulping, Harry got off Draco and dragged Ron out into the backyard, passing the other Weasleys with a distracted nod. Bemused, Draco got up, dusted himself off and followed, smiling graciously at the others.

Most gave him edgy glares in return and two boys whom looked like twins gave him an obscene gesture which made Draco snarl, but was stopped when their mother whacked the back of their heads with her hand.

"Oh and Draco dear," Draco turned at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice, "When you make up with him, please come and visit more; it was delightful to meet you."

Draco gave her half grin as he walked out the door not sure if she was joking or just delusional. Then he walked out the door to catch up with Harry

Breathing hard Harry chased Ron all the way into the cobbled street lined with red roses and petunias. As Harry had run out the backdoor, he had seen Ron jumping over the vine covered fence and Harry had raced across the weed-covered lawn to catch up with him.

He caught the back of Ron's sleeve just as he was rounding the corner.

"What, Harry." Ron asked in calm, measured tones.

Harry swallowed and let go of Ron's arm. A lot of people thought that Ron was scary when he yelled, but it was when he was utterly quiet that you truly needed to be scared, and Ron didn't even look angry, he looked calm, rather like they were discussing tea.

"Do you want to talk about the way that vampire was holding you, or the way he was sitting at MY table, or perhaps you want to talk about the way HE WAS TALKING AMICABLY TO YOU AND MY MUM!"

"Ron, please be quiet a minute. Let's not do this in the middle of the street. Come on over-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"RON!"

WHAT!" he thundered.

Harry cringed and said softly, "Lets go over here okay, then-"

"Well, I do hope you aren't trying to hide from someone. This is a bad place to be having a private conversation don't you think?"

Both boys looked up to see Draco standing over them.

"Draco!" Harry squeaked, surprised to see that the vampire had followed the two boys all the way out here.

"Hello Harry…do you realize that it looks like rain?" he commented idly, "come, lets go back inside."

Draco stretched out hand for Harry's to take and seeing Harry hesitate, Ron's face crumpled.

"Fine." He spit, slapping Harry's hand off him, "Go with him, like I care, cause I don't…I can't stand you…either of you." He finished contemptuously, leaving no doubt to whom he was talking about.

Then he took off running down the street.

"Well that's one way to get rid of a nuisance." Draco remarked. Then he turned to Harry whom, he noticed was shaking slightly.

"Ron's my first and best friend. He's always been there for me, no matter what. I went into that forest to rescue him from you and I'm sure he'd do the same for me…" Harry trailed off.

"I wonder…if you'd do the same."

Harry ran swiftly after his friend.

* * *

Draco clenched his fists as Harry ran off after the smaller boy. He hadn't felt so slighted in a long time. Of course he'd go after Harry, in fact if he was around then Harry would never even be put into a situation like that. He couldn't believe that he had been forsaken for a gangly boy with bad fashion sense. Draco rolled his eyes. Children…

Draco wandered around the village, not feeling up to another confrontation this an irate Harry and his 'best friend'. Draco lip curled at those words and muttered rude expressions under his breath.

"Sir?"

Draco looked downwards. In front of him was a short bushy haired girl. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He said inquiringly.

"Well…" she hesitated, "You're…you'reHarry'svampirearen'tyou?" she blurted in one rush staring at her feet.

"I wasn't aware that I belonged to him, but yes…and you're the girl with the garlic."

The small girl stuttered.

Draco laughed unpleasantly, "I was incredibly irritated when you showed; you ruined all my plans."

The girl raised her brown eyes to meet Draco's cool gray ones, "I…I just wanted to let you know that…that if you hurt Harry, you won't get away with it. I read a lot and know lots of curses and-"

"You're cute, but stay out of my way. You're going to get hurt." He ruffled her head and stepped around her, too tired to deal with small kids at the moment.

Behind him he could practically see the kid's cheeks puff in anger and wasn't at all surprised when he heard her shouted proclamation.

"You…you boys are all alike. Dunderheads the lot of you! You just make sure you take care of Harry…or else."

Draco turned to reply and the girl had already stamped her foot and ran off.

Draco blew air through his teeth and shook his head, children indeed…

"And I never even got the imp's name."

* * *

Harry gripped Ron's shirt tightly as they walked along the cobbled roads aimlessly in silence. It had taken a two-minute sprint to catch up with the red head, and he had already tried to escape twice. Once by using a nifty duck and twist move and another time by nearly poking Harry's eye out.

Harry had opened his mouth several times but clicked it shut each time upon seeing Ron's face. Finally-

"Look Harry, I don't hate you. I couldn't…"

"I know."

"But he's a vampire, how can you? Just…how CAN you?"

"I know."

"He's one of Voldemort's" Ron said desperately.

"I-"

"Don't just say 'I know'!" Ron cried out

"Look Ron," Harry said emotionally, "You're my best friend, my first. I'd do anything for you, but I can't change Draco. I can talk to him and try to make him fit in, but ultimately, he's here and he's going to stay. Are you going to let him bait you and put you down? Are you going to stay angry and upset? I can't change that Ron!"

Ron's face set stonily and he continued walking stoically.

"You're not really mad at Draco are you? You can't be; you hardly know him…I'm sorry if you're mad at me…"

Ron whirled around and Harry jerked to a stop, then without warning Ron's fist flew into Harry's jaw with a loud smack.

Surprised, Harry stumbled backward landing on his rump with a yelp. Touching his jaw gingerly, he grinned up at Ron.

"Feel better?"

"Slightly…I-"

Suddenly, the two boys heard a loud clanging sound and both shot to their feet.

"It's the alarm!" cried Ron.

Harry stared at him before turning back in the direction of his home.

"The Burrow!" Both gasped at the same time.

* * *

Draco bared his teeth at the subordinate vampire hovering in front of a cowering Molly and the small girl with brown hair that he had met earlier. He had ended up back here after realizing that Harry was most likely to return home if anywhere and had just happened to walk in on a vampire attack.

Just my luck, he thought disgustedly, he just couldn't let the two die…Harry would kill him.

The imp's terrified eyes widened as she saw Draco behind the other vampire and she whimpered deep with the folds of Molly's dress. As the smaller vampire stalked forward, teeth bared, Molly clutched the imp close before thrusting her behind herself and standing to face the vampire head on.

Draco respected her more with every minute that passed.

A second before the vampire attacked, Draco decided to make his presence known. He leapt into the air and with more agility than a cat, struck down the unfortunate vampire with one blow. Then dusting his hand, he gave an idle wave of his hand and sent the groaning vampire through the door with a loud crash.

Staring after him to make sure he wouldn't get up, he then whipped his head around looking about the room for more possible attacks. He cocked his head. He could hear the trivial sounds of battle taking place upstairs, but they didn't seem to be of much importance and Draco supposed that the men could take care of it themselves. He, himself, had no obligation to anyone else other than Harry.

Draco sniffed the air and stiffened, "Imp…"-the girl started-"Molly…leave…" he growled out ferociously, "it's still not safe…here."

Draco trailed off as he felt a dull presence at his back.

"Draco." A voice purred into his ear, "How lovely to see you…consorting with these lowly life forms again? Tsk…tsk."

"Lucius…" Draco grated out, barely audible under all the tension in the room.

"How far you've fallen; our Master wouldn't very pleased with you right now, would he? I might however be persuaded not to tell…for a certain price."

"And what would that price be?" questioned Draco, playing his father's game.

"Little Harry Potter for one, and perhaps these two as well."

Draco stiffened, "Perhaps you should count yourself lucky to get away with your life."

Lucius laughed, "Of course, when I'm the one at your back; tell me son, is this your idea of a joke, a plea for sympathy perchance. Our Master-"

"Who says I serve the same master as you?" Draco said hotly, cursing the words even as he said them.

"Traitor!" Lucius hissed, "Not only to him, but to our bloodline."

"I never called you father." Draco said evenly, sensing that the conversation was coming to a close.

"I know…" Lucius said slowly, drawing the words out so slowly it was as if he were tasting them.

Then with the speed that can only truly belong to a vampire, Lucius withdrew his hand and then with lightening speed plunged it forward aiming for the middle of Draco's back…his heart; moving just as quickly, Draco threw himself to the side crashing into the kitchen table. Lucius raised an eyebrow and looked downwards at his fallen son.

Then, suddenly, he pitched forward.

Draco scrambled out of the way as his father collided into the same kitchen table that Draco had just rolled off. Draco quickly got up, eyes on his father, and then turning his head, smiled.

There, standing white and shaking, amid the wreckage of his beloved kitchen was the diminutive Harry Potter holding his wand straight in front of him. Draco walked slowly up to him; Harry, on his part, didn't even notice, so engrossed in staring at his father's fallen back. Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry jumped turning to swing his hand, ready to curse the man in front of him; Draco caught the flailing arm and gently twisting, he took the wand from Harry's hand.

Draco stuck the wand into his back pocket. He had no idea where Harry had gotten another wand, but he a little too damned dangerous with one. Harry then tore his gaze away from the vampire on the ground and instead focused on Draco. Staring at him, Harry blinked twice and then his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled bonelessly to the floor.

Draco started in surprise and caught the smaller boy as fell scooping him into his arms. Turning sharply, he dumped the heap of dead bones and muscle into one of the few remaining upright chairs. The dark haired boy pooled into the chair, his arm flopping over one of the sides.

"Why are you still here?" he snapped, rolling his neck to rid of any cricks it might have acquired when he made his unfortunate acquaintance with Mrs. Weasley's sturdy oak table.

The two women fairly ran out the door into the, albeit, little safer backyard. In truth, if Draco had been thinking he probably would have had the two stay near him. That would be the safest place at the moment but-

Draco twisted and looked back the still form of his father. With one foot, Draco turned his father face up looking at his face intently.

"Did I kill him?" Harry scared voice cut through the stillness of the grim kitchen.

"With a Petriculus Totalus?" Draco voice gained its old suave amusement, "I don't think so. He's fine, just paralyzed."

"Gods…I thought that…that-" a convulsive shudder wracked Harry's body.

"What did you think you were casting?" asked Draco curiously.

"I…" another shudder ran through him and he shook his head, mouth set in the childish pout of a seven year old, lips thin.

Draco's eyes softened as he looked at Harry; he had seen quite a few sides of Harry seeing how emotional he was, but he had never seen Harry so truly unnerved. It was rather disturbing.

Draco's eyes hardened as he turned back to his father.

"Perhaps then you should leave; what I'm about to do probably won't sit well with you if you're scared of a few small curses."

Harry sat up, "I can handle anything you throw at me."

Draco smirked, "Of course you can." He was gratified to see that some of Harry's fire had seeped back into his glowing green eyes.

Draco turned back to the gray flitting eyes of the other vampire as Harry eased himself off the chair and walked to stand next to him.

Draco smiled a true vampiric smile at his father, showing luminous fangs, "Father…this young boy is Harry Potter"-Draco touched the side of Harry's neck, pulling his shirt down slightly to expose the vampire bites-"As you can see he's already been bitten. Can you guess by who?"-Draco stepped forward, roughly dragging Harry with him-"I did. I marked him as my blood donor," Draco paused savoring the words, "And you of all people know how possessive I am over my blood donors."

Draco placed one foot over Lucius's neck.

Then, ignoring Harry's gasp, he pressed down.

* * *

Harry stopped breathing.

He didn't want to see this. He had made a mistake; he wanted out. He didn't want to partake in cold-blooded murder. He had never wanted this. Time seemed to stop as he watched Draco step down harder.

"Stop it, please, just STOP!" he cried hysterically.

Color flooded back in and he held tightly onto Draco's arm as he, startled, took his foot off the immobile vampire. Harry choked and sucked in a deep breath able to breathe again; he heaved as dry sobs wracked his little body and tears fell down his face.

Harry tugged on Draco's arm and pulled him farther backwards. Still off guard, Draco stumbled backwards until he recovered and stopped as still as granite.

"Please…don't hu-hurt him…"

Draco closed his eyes, and then in one sudden motion, swung Harry up onto the kitchen counter patting his hair and blocking the view of the vampire with his body.

"Alright Harry, nothing's going to happen. Just…relax."

The two stared at each other in silence as Harry's hiccupping gasps slowly died down.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Harry!" Arthur Weasley's strong voice broke the silence as he, Charlie, and Fred ran into the kitchen, "Are Molly and Hermione okay?"

Draco wordlessly pointed outside and he ran out the door towards his wife. Charlie, on the other hand, walked over to Harry and gathering him in his arms, proceeded to carry him out into the rest of the house. Draco made to stop him but just then Arthur walked back in and grasped Draco's hand in both of his and said as sincerely and heartfelt as possible, "Thank-you."

Draco gaped, clearly astounded, even more so when Charlie and Fred also gave him barely perceptible nods of gratitude.

Unnoticed, snuggled in Charlie's shoulder, Harry smiled in quiet relief.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Draco was lounging against the doorpost while the elder Weasley's paced in front of him and Dumbledore smiled benevolently at him. Harry, Ron, who had been helping Bill, and Ginny had long since been sent up to their rooms until further notice despite their heartfelt protests.

In the short time that had passed, Draco, as revolted as he was, had been inducted into Weasley clan per say. Molly had already hugged him bone-crushingly hard for saving Harry and the other male Weasley's had all thanked him profusely, except for Ron of course. He had even managed to garner a sniff of approval from the impertinent imp or Miss. Granger as he had found out.

Funny thing was, he really couldn't remember what he had done. From his perspective, Harry had saved him and from the way Ron had been glaring at him, Draco could tell that Ron knew it too.

Now they were just talking and Draco was itching to get away. He wanted to be guarding Harry's window or at least talking to the boy. Finally he snapped.

"What are we doing." He barked, "Because if we're just here to make small talk then I'd rather be watching Harry."

Dumbledore smiled at him, "Sorry Draco my boy, you must be tired, not to mention hungry. We were wondering what you were going to do next?"

"Go back to Voldemort…what else."

"We thought, that after what happened…" Molly trailed off.

"I need my father." He said shortly.

"What?"

"I need my father, his head to be exact. Voldemort has asked for it; I need it or I'll be killed."

Dumbledore smiled cannily at him, eyes twinkling, "How about another deal. We'll give you your father and you'll get to see Harry whenever you want, but in return you'll do some work for me."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "You want me to turn traitor…" it wasn't a question.

"Haven't you already?" asked Arthur gesturing at one of the immobile vampires Draco had attacked.

Draco opened his mouth to tell them to go screw themselves and then remembered Harry's open mouth and tears as he stared at the vampire on the ground. He sighed. Nothing good would come of this.

"I'll talk to Voldemort, get him to give me a long term mission, one that requires little contact with him and long periods abroad. I'll feed him false information when I can, and I'll tell you what I can…just don't expect much."

Molly smiled, "You can stay with us."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I have things to do before I go."

He felt the Weasley's confused looks on his back and as he rounded the corner of the house he heard Dumbledore chuckling.

"The poor boy, he's supposed to drink at least once a day, more if he's involved in physical activity. He must be ravenous."

Draco gritted his teeth and in one leap landed on the sill of Harry's window. To his surprise he saw, not Harry, but Ron sitting on the bed.

"Harry's getting a drink of water."

Draco nodded and would have left if it wasn't for Ron speaking up again.

"Tell him…everything's cool, for now."

Draco smiled and then hurdled down the trashed stairs and grabbing Harry in one bound, dragged him out into the garden.

* * *

When Dumbledore stepped outside, Harry and Draco immediately stopped arguing and stood up to look at him inquisitively.

"Ah boys, please join me for some of Mrs. Weasley's fabulous biscuits and tea."

Both boys stared at each other and then shrugging slightly, Harry led the way into the, now fixed, bright cheery kitchen, and when Draco looked inside at all the welcoming faces, it felt as if he were coming home for the very first time.

To Be Continued…


	7. The Train

**A Place To Call Home**

**The Train**

**Disclaimer:** You know I could keep coming up with new and cute ways of saying that I don't own Harry Potter but…

**A/N: **I want to give a huge thank-you to each of my reviewers. I appreciate all the comments and constructive advice you give. Remember, if there are any questions, comments or criticisms, please Review!

Four Years Later… 

**T**he train blared its horn twice and Molly took the moment to gather the three new Hogwarts students into another bone crushing hug. She took out her handkerchief and sniffed into it with misty eyes. Next to her, stood Arthur who was giving the trio a heartening smile and Ginny who was pouting.

"Now be good, all three of you. Take care of yourselves and watch out for each other."

"Don't worry Mum," said Ron, the oldest, tallest and most definitely the most at ease. Harry was shifting from side to side in anxiety and Hermione was practically bouncing up and down from excitement.

"I'll take of Harry and Hermione will make sure that neither of us get into trouble."

"Hey," said Harry distractedly, "I don't need a babysitter."

"Course," answered Ron good naturally, "You've only had Draco trailing after you for the past couple of years making sure that you don't trip over a pebble and permanently scar yourself…again."

Harry stuck out his tongue at Ron, while the taller boy laughed. Then suddenly the red head was pulled into a hug.

"Oh Ron…you've grown up so much…"-stifled sobs from Molly and giggles from Harry and Hermione-"Fred, George, you two are in charge of them. Make sure they eat a proper breakfast and-"

"Mum gerrof! Everyone's watching; let go! You're embarrassing us!"

Molly let go of him with a quiet sniffle, "See what I mean?"

"Of course Molly dear," Arthur Weasley put his hand on his wife's shoulder and continued speaking looking directly at Harry and Ron, "Also, boys, please remember not to talk about Draco in public. You never know who could hear you."

Both nodded and Hermione smiled in agreement.

"Oh Mum! There's Lee. We'll see you all later. Make sure not to miss the train." With that Fred and George disappeared into the mass of whirling black robes.

"Um…speaking of…Him. Where is he? I thought he'd come to see us off. I know he isn't that fond of Hogwarts but"-Harry fidgeted with his robes-"I hoped that he'd come see us"-the me was left unsaid-"one more time since this is the last time we'll see each other until the summer."

The rest of the Weasley's looked at Harry sympathetically. Harry studied his feet unaware of the glances.

"Don't worry about it mate; I'm sure he had his reasons." Ron said, throwing his arm over Harry's shoulder.

Inwardly Harry groaned. If Ron was excusing Draco for something then they all must be feeling bad for him. Ron's attitude had only improved slightly in all the years they had lived together. It had gone from all out war to subtle subterfuges. Harry stiffened his resolve; he was going to Hogwarts and as it had been explained, he wouldn't be able to rely on Draco anymore. There was no way he would be able to do that if he already missed the blond.

Harry straightened his shoulders, "I'm alright. If he's not here then he has a good reason. We should get going; we'll miss the train."

Indeed, all the other children were boarding the train that led to Hogwarts, waving tearful goodbyes to their families. Only the elder Weasley's, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were left standing on the platform.

"Perhaps we can wait a little longer…maybe he got-" Hermione trailed off as the horn blew again.

"No Hermione." Harry said firmly, "we've got to leave now; I can write to him if possible…" he cast an inquiring look at the adults.

"Of course you can Harry. Now on the train; we can't have you miss it."

Ron, Harry and Hermione loaded their trunks and stepped onto the train waving one last goodbye to the Weasley's positioned on the dais. As soon as they stepped on, it was as if a trigger had been pulled, immediately the train started to move forward gathering speed as it went.

The trio stumbled against other each other as they tried to move towards an empty carriage. Fortunately they found one devoid of life halfway thru the middle. All three gratefully sat in their seats, Harry next to the window, Hermione across from him and Ron to his right.

Ron and Hermione then began to talk excitably about Hogwarts and all they would learn there, or at least Hermione talked about all they would learn there, Ron was more excited about being able to play Quidditch. Both tried to draw him into the conversation, but Harry was morose and stubborn so they soon left him to his thoughts delving into different topics.

Harry gazed out the window, watching the flashing scenery, lost in his own thoughts. He still wished Draco had come to see him off. Sure, Harry had kept the vampire up almost the entire night before, talking passionately about how amazing it would be to go Hogwarts, but he didn't think that Draco would still be angry about that…

Draco had become a huge part of the raven-haired boy's life over the last few years. Draco had taken care of him and probably prevented from getting beaten up a couple of times, but Harry highly doubted that he had been coddled. A man whose job was to kill people couldn't pamper you.

Draco had thought that the best way to teach Harry how to swim was to toss him face first into the fasted paced river in the village. And then there was that time that he had managed to incur the wrath of a werewolf clan when Harry had been with him. Or when he had taken him out of the village to a vampire meeting…well at least that time the Weasley's were furious afterwards…who took an eight year old to a meeting of the most bloodthirsty creatures alive…or dead actually? Harry had had nightmares for weeks afterwards.

I mean, honestly…

Harry tore his gaze away from the window and the passing scenery. He really couldn't be like this for the entire trip. He smiled at his friends and tried to engage himself in their conversation. Soon though he felt his interest in the favored subject, sports vs. schoolwork, decline. He sighed as the entire carriage fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Harry unhappily went back to staring at the passing greenery; they had long since passed the small villages and towns and were now in the countryside. It was all new to Harry, who had never been outside of his small village except to get his Hogwarts supplies and that time he had flooed with a protective Draco hovering over him the entire time.

Creak.

Harry turned at the soft sound and leapt up in surprise, "Draco!"

Ron and Hermione turned in surprise, Hermione dropping her thick book in the process.

"I thought you wouldn't come!"

Harry grinned and jumped into Draco's arms, hugging him. Draco smiled at the younger boy giving him a quick one-armed hug and set in down on a seat. Quirking his thumb, he ushered Ron and Hermione out the door into the hallway, with albeit a little complaining from Ron.

"I had to go straighten some last minute things out with Voldemort."

Harry stopped jouncing in is seat and frowned. Draco never talked about Voldemort in front of him; Draco hardly ever even talked about anything important in front of him either. It was often irritating, but Harry put up with it since he knew he could weasel anything out of Draco when he really wanted to.

"And?"

"Nothing." Draco replied shortly, "…except…"

"What?" Harry asked leaning forward.

"I got a job."

Harry blinked, "What…what job?"

"Harry, look at me."

Harry frowned and took a step back, scrutinizing Draco carefully. His breath caught delightedly.

"You've got a Hogwarts badge on!"

Draco smiled, "Yes, I-"

"Are you going to work at Hogwarts?" Harry interrupted, "What are you going to do? Where are you going to stay and-"

"Relax Harry, you sound like the Imp. Gods." Draco said amused, "Dumbledore and I've been talking about this for a while and it only just came through. That's why I was at Voldemort's this morning: to get permission. I'll be working at Hogwarts as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, so I'll get to live there."

"Wow…" Harry breathed, "What did you tell Voldemort?"

Draco shrugged, "That's not for you to know."

"But-"

"No Harry." Draco said his voice final, then softly, he continued, "Harry no one can know about us at Hogwarts. It's going to be a secret and unfortunately I won't be able to do much to help you, so we're going to have to figure out a way to deal with the whole issue of blood."

Harry sighed, "Oh…what are we going to do?"

"We'll have to improvise." Draco said smirking

"You…are an idiot." Harry said rolling his eyes, "Every time you say we should improvise something goes horribly wrong. I bet when you decided to mark me you were improvising."

"Actually," Draco muttered, "That's when I learned to improvise. Going with you was sticking by the plan."

Harry laughed, "I'm not that bad."

"Sure…you're only the boy that throws up after every one of my meals."

Harry snorted. The vomiting spells had not gotten any better since the first time. Harry had, though, learned not to eat before he tilted his head and Draco had learned, over time, not to underestimate the cleansing power of Mrs. Weasley's spells on his cloaks.

"By the way Harry, did you eat anything this morning?"

"What! Do you really need a drink here and now?"

"Yes. I won't get one later and I'm thirsty."

"You are sounding dangerously close to whining." Harry said backing away slowly.

"Come on Harry. I don't ask for much-"

"Just my life's blood." Harry finished, clamping his hand over his neck.

Then he yelped as he hit the window on the far wall of the carriage. He smiled shakily up at Draco who by now, was towering over him. Harry shrunk in on himself slightly.

"Aw Harry don't do that."

Draco reached down and gently removed Harry's hand from his neck. The light touch caused Harry to relax. He was always frightened right before a feeding…perhaps because as much as he teased Draco about it, it was only when Draco was feeding that he remembered that Draco was a creature of the night. One of creatures that had killed his parents; in fact, Draco worked for the very one that did. On the other hand, Draco was still Draco, the same serious, idiosyncratic vampire that Harry had always known. Smiling slightly, Harry tipped his neck to the side.

Draco bent down and gently bit down into the flesh to the left of Harry's jugular and sucked, pulling the collared shirt down slightly. Harry felt the familiar rush of lightheadedness and dazedly grasped Draco's arm to keep from toppling. The sucking motion continued and Harry closed his eyes as his blood was transferred from his body to Draco's hungry mouth.

Draco bit down harder and Harry winced imperceptibly. It seemed that Draco was dreadfully hungry; he was drawing a lot of blood and fast. He probably, Harry realized, wanted to drink fast before someone walked it. Suddenly Harry sensed the memorable rising of nausea and swallowed rapidly, fighting the queasiness.

"Dra…co" he rasped.

Then…the door opened.

* * *

Draco jerked away from Harry, dragging his teeth out of Harry's neck painfully. Harry yelped and slapped his hand over his still bleeding neck. Draco whipped around and stared at a dark-haired pudgy boy who had entered the cabin and was now gaping at the two of them.

"Um…hi." Harry piped up uncertainly.

"Uh…uh…"

Draco snarled and then pushed Harry behind him, staring at the smaller boy.

"You're…you…him…blood…"

"Draco," Harry said with forced lightness, "I highly doubt he's going to attack. He's petrified."

Draco glared, wishing that Harry would, for one in his short life, shut up. The dark-haired boy whimpered and eyes wide, he stepped back.

Draco raised his hand and hissed, "_Obliviate_"

The boy stumbled backwards and fell down on his rump. His eyes glazed over and he blinked sleepily as everything from the last few minutes was immediately erased from his mind. Harry's eyes widened as the boy slowly tried to rise to his feet after being shot with the spell.

"Draco! What did-"

"Neville! Neville, it's not a good idea to go in…Oh…" Hermione trailed off abashedly.

"A little late Imp. Where's the redhead that is supposedly able to communicate on our brainwave?"

"Ron?" asked Hermione distractedly, "He's…he should be on his way-"

"Harry, there's this boy whose heading-"

"Huh…and I thought someone couldn't be stupider than their pet"

"Draco!" Ron shouted irately.

"Shush…keep it down, will you!" murmured Harry frantically, worrying that someone might come to see what the racket was and find a hypothetical Hogwarts professor arguing with a first year student.

"Excuse me…" a thin voice warbled, "If I may have your pardon, but…where am I?"

Draco turned his gaze towards the rounded boy and said, "You're in a Hogwarts train compartment. You were…"-Draco looked inquiringly at Ron and Hermione…

"Looking for your toad, Trevor." added Ron helpfully.

"Ah, yes, Trevor," continued Draco rolling his eyes, "and then you tripped while you walked into this cabin. Are you alright?"

"Alright? I…feel a bit…woozy."

"Of course you do! Harry, help the poor boy sit down." grinned Draco.

Harry shot Draco a vehement look and then gently helped Neville-that must have been his name-to a seat.

"Hey mate," Neville asked sounding more cognizant by the minute, "You haven't seen my toad have you. My Gram got it for me, but I keep losing it and oh, Grams is going to kill me if she finds out I've lost it once again! Please say you've seen it!"

Harry shook his regretfully, "Sorry, but no. My name's Harry by the way and this is…" Harry gestured oddly towards Draco.

"Professor Malfoy, your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Neville is it…you wouldn't perhaps be Neville Longbottom would you?"

Neville's eyes widened and he nodded slowly.

"Well I've heard of you." Draco said almost to himself and glancing between Neville and Harry, "Say, Neville, have you tried a summoning charm?"

"A what?" asked Hermione interested.

"Just watch." Draco said, "_Accio Trevor_."

Outside the compartment, shrieks were heard in the hallway as something sped towards them. As the screams and yells got closer and closer, Harry and Ron jumped up in preparation. Luckily, it was none other than Trevor the toad who came flying into the room and straight into Neville's welcoming arms.

Neville yelped in glee and Harry, Draco was happy to see, was smiling at Draco with a mixture of outright amazement and awe. Hermione was looking scientifically at Draco and he knew there would be many questions later; even Ron was looking halfway impressed. Draco snorted to himself; he had forgotten that showing even low-grade magic, nothing more than parlor tricks, would stun first-years.

"Well, I think that you all should start getting ready. Don't you have to put on robes or something?"

Hermione squealed, inquisitiveness momentarily forgotten, "Oh! I completely forgot! Come on Neville; lets go ask the conductor when we'll be arriving."

Hermione grabbed a still celebrating Neville by the hand and dragged him out of the room, calling after her, "You two better be dressed when I come back."

Ron and Harry grinned at each other; they turned away from one another and quickly began pulling on their robes and fixing their shirts.

Draco sighed, "Is their any way I can finish my drink?"

Harry glared, "No! I'm bleeding, you jerk!"

"Well…I was interrupted!" Draco snapped.

"And whose fault is that!"

"Neville's." Draco deadpanned.

"You could have waited five minutes to check the hall, but no, instead, we had to use that spell on poor Neville. How are we supposed to make friends if you keep spelling anyone who comes close!"

"It was a forgetting spell and you can still make friends with him. I've never even done that before."

"Remember Justin? He was just walking up to say hi and you stunned him!"

"Can we go back to the issue of blood here?"

"I already said-"

"Excuse me," said Ron, "But no matter who wins this argument, you're not doing it in front of me and I"-Ron fixed his tie lazily-"am not leaving again, so take this into the hallway or something."

Harry smiled in relief, "Thanks-"

"What were you all thinking!" Hermione furiously burst back into the room and brandished her finger at all of them.

"Draco, Harry, you can't just do…that…anywhere. You're going to have to be careful…why are you even still here?"

"True…I thought you came to give a last minute goodbye to Harry." Ron said in agreement.

"Actually, I'm going to work at Hogwarts as your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."

Hermione and Ron groaned.

"Draco," Hermione said gently, "As a teacher, you can't go around hexing students."

"I know that," snapped Draco, trying to gain control of the situation, "But he saw us and there really was no other choice."

Harry sighed, "Just promise you won't do it again."

Draco rubbed his forehead, "Fine, now-"

The suddenly slowing down and halt of the train cut Draco off. Excitedly, Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to the window and stared at the platform that they could see.

"We're here!" they cried together.

Draco smiled; it seemed that they had arrived.

To Be Continued…


	8. Sorting and Professors

**A Place to Call Home**

**Sorting and Professors**

**Disclaimer: **Not yet.

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers; I appreciate every one. If there are any questions, comments, or criticisms, please Review!

"**W**elcome, new and old, to Hogwarts, school of Wizardry." Dumbledore said

After leaving the train, Harry and his friends including the newfound and newly-obliviated Neville were led, by a huge man named Hagrid, to small rickety boats that carried them across a huge lake. From there, they were escorted inside the castle by a stern woman and sorted in one of four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw.

Harry watched his two friends Ron and Hermione sit under the old decrepit hat squirming with anticipation. Smiling, he cheered with the rest of the hall, as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and Hermione, into Ravenclaw. Now it was his turn.

Harry trotted forward and sat carefully on the stool. The hat tipped forward to cover his eyes. Harry looked at the inner brim of the hat and waited. Finally, a soft voice sounded in his ear.

"So you're Harry Potter eh?"

Harry jumped and then deciding to be polite, whispered, "Um, yes, and you're…a hat?"

The hat laughed, "True, but I'm no ordinary hat. Now where should you go? Ah well, what with your little secret and all-"

"What!" Harry yelped and then hurriedly covered his mouth.

"No worries. I won't tell a soul; who'd believe a hat anyway?"

"Oh well…thanks, I think." Harry murmured relieved.

"Back to sorting you…hmm, I don't think you'll do good in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. They don't seem to fit you."

"Then…where?" Harry wondered.

"Slytherin would be perfect for you. You've got the drive, the power…the background."

Draco came from Slytherin…Harry thought wistfully, but Ron's in Gryffindor…

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. I guess there's nothing for it except…SLYTHERIN"

Harry heard the last word shouted to the entire room and slowly took off the hat to scattered applause. He smiled timidly at the High Table, looking at Draco and walked over to his table where he sat next to a dark-haired boy, who Harry recalled, was named Blaise. He didn't dare look over at Ron or Hermione.

Finally the sorting was over and the feast started when the plates immediately filled with food. Starving, Harry reached over towards the nearest dish and began filling his plate. He shoveled his food into his mouth, staring into his plate with intense concentration.

"I'm Theodore Nott." A young boy on Harry's right stuck out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry smiled at him and uneasily shook it before saying, "Harry. Nice to meet you."

"And you…this is Pansy and these two are Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry nodded to a pug-faced girl and two oafish boys, "Hey."

The five stared at each other for a painful moment before Blaise who had remained silent through out the introduction finally spoke, "So where did you grow up Harry?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "With the Weasley's in Merlin's Grove."

"Oh…lots of Gryffindors come out of there." Theodore commented.

"True, but don't worry about it Harry," Pansy smiled sweetly, "I live near Godric's Hollow. Not only does it have an abundance of Hufflepuffs, but it's also absolutely infested with muggles. It'll be overrun soon."

The Slytherins shook their heads in regret; even at this young age they all knew the growing threat of muggles discovering their existence and starting another war.

"Merlin's Grove has tons of special enchantments, but every once in a while a muggleborn waltzes in and we've either got to accept them or obliviate them." Harry said regretfully

"Better than leaving them for the vampires." Blaise said darkly, "You know what vampires do with Muggleborns, mudbloods they call them."

All of them collectively shuddered.

"My father saw one once, a vampire I mean." Goyle said, pausing from stuffing his face, "Nearly pissed in his pants, he told me. Scary creatures aren't they?"

Harry's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch as the others readily agreed, "That's not true. They aren't creatures; they're just different…to the extreme true, but they're still human in a way. We should respect them. Vampires used to live in harmony with us before Voldemort"-the group jointly flinched-"came to power and who knows? Maybe some of us will decide become one."

Theodore snorted, "No offense Harry, but I'd never do that nor become a blood donor; too much like joining the enemy whose tried to kill us for years now."

The others nodded their heads while Harry winced. He started to open his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Dumbledore's ending speech.

"Well, now, that we've finished this splendid feast that has been so graciously prepared for us, I have a few announcements. Firstly, as always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Secondly, I would like to welcome our newest Defense Teacher, Professor Malfoy." Dumbledore ended his little speech by clapping politely.

Harry joined in the clapping furiously, as did the rest of the Great Hall. No one though, Harry noticed, was clapping quite as hard as the Weasley's and Hermione. They, truly, knew what Draco was capable of. Draco stood up and smiled at everyone, inclining his head. Then he turned to the Slytherin table an almost imperceptible jerk that Harry took to mean as 'we-need-to-talk'.

"Children, children, please settle down. Now if you will follow your prefects to your dormitories. Classes will start tomorrow at nine sharp."

The students duly got up and tiredly walked over to their respective prefects whom were each calling out for their underlings to follow them. Harry got up with the rest of them, but then stopped and turned back towards the Gryffindor table.

"Guys," Harry said nervously, not sure if this was allowed, "I'll meet you all there. See you soon."

Harry turned and fighting the crowd, finally reached the Gryffindor table where Ron was leaning up against the table obviously waiting for him.

"Ron…" Harry trailed off, a tense silence forming between the two best friends.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione came up to them looking harassed, "What are you two doing? When you said I'd be looking out for you two, I didn't think you meant five minutes into the school year! Get back to your prefects before I drag you there!"

Harry and Ron's eyes widened considerably.

Ron walked forward quickly and clapped Harry on the back, "No worries mate. Slytherin and Gryffindor have tons of classes together and…we'll see Hermione a lot too."

Hermione stopped blustering, "Oh, that's what you were worried about? Us not seeing each other? That's silly Harry, incredibly sweet, but still silly. We have integrated classes. We'll see too much of each other." Hermione laughed.

Ron also grinned and ruffled Harry's hair before he could brush him off, "Stop Ron," Harry said grinning, "I'll see you all tomorrow at breakfast…and at classes. Right now I've got to go talk to"-Harry lowered his voice covertly-"Draco. I think he wants to talk to me about something important; otherwise he wouldn't have signaled me in public."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said softly, moving in closer to Ron and Hermione, "Do be careful. Draco won't be accepted here and neither will you if anyone finds out; it won't matter if you are the Boy-who-lived!"

"She's right Harry." Ron whispered, "Not that she's ever wrong, but this time she's hit the stake in the proverbial chest, excuse the wording. You should have heard the rumors and mudslinging going on about vampires at my table.

"Same at mine." Harry sighed.

"Me too; I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart." Hermione tutted.

"Smartness has nothing to do with prejudice…"-Harry bit his lip-"we're…we're going to have to change that." He finished determinedly.

"Right you are. I don't like the Vamp, but that's no reason to see him slaughtered." Ron smirked, "Harry you better get going; he's glowering at you."

Harry turned and stared at a corner where Draco was lurking and indeed, glaring at him; laughing, Harry proclaimed, "Well, see you all later."

Harry waved and took off towards the dungeons as his two friends scurried after their prefect's up the towers. Harry rounded the corner and realized that he had been completely left behind. He had talked to his friends for so long that he had missed the window of opportunity to talk to Draco and catch up with his housemates.

Harry groaned, he was definitely going to in trouble for this…and to make matters worse, Draco had completely disappeared. Harry kicked the stonewall in frustration; for all he knew, Draco had done this on purpose because Harry had made him wait a couple of minutes.

Selfish prick, Harry thought dismayed and angry.

Sighing, Harry continued walking trying to find his way to the dormitories, cursing Draco all the way. He was going to have to guess where the dorms were; all he knew was that they were located in the dungeons, but even an idiot knew that. Harry walked down the corridor and took a right, figuring that, to begin with, he'd just keep taking the route that led downwards. Afterwards…he'd figure something out, or he'd be wandering all night and make a fool of himself come morning.

Suddenly, a white hand reached down and grabbed Harry's shirt and clapped a hand over his mouth. Harry gasped around the hand and struggled violently, until a voice above chuckled wryly.

"Stop that Potter. I'm your Professor." A deep voice snapped.

If anything, that made Harry struggle harder, since…well, if this was a professor then he was screwed.

"Oh for Gods…"-the man released Harry and turned him roughly around-"It's Professor Snape, your head of house. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Ah…" Harry stuttered.

Snape leaned closer, baring his teeth and whispered, "Potter hasn't anyone told you it's bad to be out of bed this late at night." Snape's hand snaked out and gripped Harry's as he made to step backward.

"Yes, too bad it's not his fault this time, isn't it, Snape?" Draco loud voice resounded throughout the empty corridor and Harry lurched backwards, tearing his grip away from Snape's as he did so.

Turning in relief, Harry watched as Draco stalked towards them, obviously upset about something. Then he was upon them and grasping Harry's arm much like the way Snape had been earlier.

"So sorry for the inconvenience, but I called him out here to discuss some safely precautions we'll be taking this year for young Harry's well-being."

"Of course, wouldn't want Potter getting a paper cut." Snape said dryly.

"Or anything worse…" Draco trailed off, staring into Snape's eyes, "Now I'll just escort Harry here off to bed."

"Yes…yes you do that." Snape nodded at Draco and leered at Harry who edged backwards slightly and then thinking better of it, stood his ground.

"Come along Harry." Draco tugged at his arm and obediently Harry trailed after him.

Draco sped along the hallway, making Harry almost trot to keep up, until he reached an empty classroom, where he yanked Harry inside, amid protests.

"Ow! Draco, let go of my arm, you jerk."

"Harry"-Draco tilted his chin upwards-"You okay?"

"Except for the finger-shaped bruises-"

"Harry." Draco snapped, his voice harsh.

"M'fine" Harry muttered subdued.

"Thank God." Draco sighed, "I was so worried when I saw him leaning over you like that and…"

"Draco just because someone's creepy, doesn't mean he's dangerous. I mean that's like saying that if someone's a vampire-"

"Ha ha ha, Harry," Draco said weakly, "But I don't want you anywhere near him, alright?"

"He's my head of house, Draco! How I avoid him?" Harry said incredulously.

"I know, I know," Draco leaned against a desk, "and may the Gods strike me down as I speak, but I've never wished more that you were a Gryffindor."

"Well, that's a bold statement; after years of poisoning my mind, now you want me to switch houses?" Harry threw up his hands in disbelief, "What's wrong with you?"

"Snape is dangerous Harry." Draco said, hand covering his face.

"How? Other than jumping at students from behind to scare them, he seems fine, and that whole scaring-the-daylights-out-of-you-for-nothing-more-than-a-laugh could be a Hogwarts teacher thing…you've seen Dumbledore!"

"Harry," Draco said gently, "Snape's a Vampire."

* * *

Draco knew that he shouldn't have felt any satisfaction upon seeing Harry's tanned face pale, first in surprise and then, shock, but the brat had made him wait while he conversed in private with his friends and then had the gall to talk back to him when he was-

Bloody hell…he sounded like the teachers that he had had when he went to Hogwarts all those years ago.

"The years are catching up with me…" he muttered.

"What?" Harry asked confused, "What did you- Wait never mind, Snape's really a Vampire?"

"Worse. He's one of Voldemort's…I used to know him." Draco pursed his lips angrily.

"Why is he here though?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Maybe the same reason I am; to spy on Dumbledore."-Harry gave him a sharp look-"Of course I really work for Dumbledore so I'm not actually spying on him, but Snape may really be planning to hurt him…or you."

"You know I think I've seen him before; was he at the Vampire meeting with all the big-shots that you brought me to?"

"No," Draco sighed, "And don't remind me of that night. I thought Molly was going to wallop me with that broom."

"But I'm sure I've-"

"Forget him Harry; I don't want you to even get near enough to him to figure it out. From now on, when you're around him, keep your head down. I'll take care of the rest."

"Don't do anything stupid." Harry warned.

"You know me." Draco drawled.

"That' why I'm worried." Harry laughed and then shrieked as Draco threw him over his shoulder and started tickling him, "Stop Draco…" Harry gasped snickering.

"That was weak Harry, very weak." Draco said continuing to tickle him mercilessly.

"Hey…"

Suddenly, Draco flipped him back into his arms and holding him tightly, moved to the door. Harry, sensing Draco caution, squashed down his curiosity and slipped out his wand. Draco smiled at him and kicked open the door. The hallway was deserted.

"Guess I made a mistake." Draco said lightly, though his grip on Harry remained tight and protective, "Let's get you to your dormitory."

Draco walked deeper into Hogwarts, relishing the weight of Harry's head on his shoulder. Reaching a portrait of a stern man, Draco said the password, "Gillyweed." And let Harry slip down from his arms. Harry jumped through the hole and Draco caught the sight of his old Slytherin Common Room, before Harry waved at him and the portrait closed leaving him standing in the cold gloomy dungeons.

Turning, Draco walked back until he reached the Great Hall, at which point, he took a left and started up the stairs until he finally reached his room, decorated in cool greens and blues. Draco shrugged off his teacher's robe and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey.

He dropped into a chair, contemplating. Funny how fate worked. He had hated Hogwarts throughout his entire stay, at least a hundred years ago and now here he was teaching kids. He didn't even look old enough to be a teacher. Annoyingly, Draco still could have been taken for a seventh year student or someone in his early twenty's at the most. It was a vampire's way. They aged at a tenth of a rate of humans. For Draco, whom his father had marked at a very young age, that made for a very long childhood.

And now, Snape…Draco didn't feel up to telling Harry that the reason Snape seemed familiar was because the Vampire had probably tried to kill him. That would be left to another time. As of now Draco would have to keep an eye on the bloodsucker. Voldemort had told him there was another spy at Hogwarts, but one as unstable as Snape…it could be a problem. If he posed a threat, Draco would need to 'take care' of him. He couldn't be allowed to hurt Harry.

Swirling his drink, Draco turned his thoughts to Harry. Wonderful, naïve, sweet Harry. He just had a way about him that drew people to him. But, for all of his knowledge, he really didn't understand anything, nor did Draco want to enlighten him. He greatly hoped he would never have to; that was best left up to the mentors.

Smiling, Draco drank the rest of his drink and fell into his bed, pulling back his covers as Harry was probably doing in his bed, far below him. Curling up in the huge soft bed, Draco slept, unaware of the problems Snape would bring in the future.

To Be Continued…


	9. First Days, They Always Suck

**A Place to Call Home**

**First Days...They Always Suck**

**Disclaimer: **On the new book that just came out, did anyone see my name anywhere on it…no didn't think so.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really surprised at the positive response I've got for this story. I hope this one is up to everyone's standards. Also, reviewer _acr _brought up some interesting points in her review. Most of them will be answered in this chapter, but there will an explanation at the end. Finally, if there are any questions, comments, or criticisms: please review!

**D**raco brushed his hair out of his eyes as he nervously waited for his first class to walk in. It was both a curse and a blessing that his first class would be with the first years. He would be able to see Harry again, but then again, he had to deal with Harry too.

Draco shifted on the desk. It wasn't that Harry was a bad kid. He wasn't…not at all. He was smart and funny and sweet, not to mention caring and…it was just that Harry knew how to push all of Draco's buttons and he knew that Draco wouldn't touch a hair on his head.

Sighing, Draco jumped off the desk and walked over to a stone wall, resting a hand on it. It had been over a century since he had set foot in Hogwarts. The last time he had entered had been to complete his final show of allegiance to the up and rising Dark Lord. His mission? To kill one Lily Evans, a rising young star who had enthralled a vicarious young James Potter who happened to the son of one of the most prominent light families. It could have been a crushing blow to the light…and Draco was never happier than now that he failed.

Draco rested his head against the rough wall. He didn't have many happy memories within these walls. He could only hope that Harry's were more pleasant.

"Relieving the past?"

Draco turned, wand out, before relaxing it at his side, "Severus. Shouldn't you be at breakfast?"

"Shouldn't you?" the man smirked and stalked into the classroom, "Nervous?"

Draco sneered at him, "Why would I be?"

Snape shrugged, "Why should you. I, personally, would be enraged. As I recall, the students of this school didn't react too kindly when they found out you were a vampire during your fourth year."

"Well, I don't hold grudges."

"Really. So there's another reason you turned to Voldemort other than your burning anger at the bigots in this school? Is that why you've finally come back, to seek revenge?"

Draco remained silent.

"Or, perhaps you're just besotted with that lively young Potter. You seemed so comfortable last night. I believe you were smiling."

Draco stiffened, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but-"

"Does our Lord know that your blood donor is none other than Harry Potter?"

Draco hissed, "Get the fuck out of here before I do something I regret, Severus."

Snape laughed, a dry sound, "As you wish."

He swept out of the room and Draco kicked the door shut behind him, swearing under his breath. He was going to have to-

"Um…professor?"

Draco looked at the shut door and strained his ears to hear the muffled sounds behind it. They seemed to be arguing. He turned and checked the clock. It was 8:45. Who would come fifteen minutes early on the first day to their first…Hermione. Grinning wryly, Draco swung open the door and let Hermione, who was pulling along a protesting Ron and Harry, into the room.

"Why boys," Draco said sternly, "one would think you didn't want to be here."

"We don't," Ron whined, "I didn't even get to finish breakfast. Hermione grabbed me by the ear and dragged me over here. Harry wasn't any help at all. He just stood there and laughed while Hermione-"

"Are you all right, Draco?"

"-and then, you know, I had to dive back towards my plate. I thought I'd at least get some bacon to carry with me," Ron ranted on, unaware of the other conversation, "since the eggs were a little runny and the toast kept leaving crumbs on my shirt, but-"

"Perfectly fine, Harry."

"-fell straight into the cereal, and then the twins hooted and spelled some banana slices to follow me around until Hermione finally…ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING!"

"Er…yeah, Ron, of course we are. I was just asking Draco why he was-"

"Professor?" a young boy peeked around the door, "Is this our Defense Against Dark Arts class?"

Draco instantly turned his attention away from the trio and smiled, "Yes, come on in."

Students filed into the room one after another and Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly took their seats right up front. Soon all the students were quietly fidgeting in their seats as they waited for Draco to begin the lesson.

Draco smiled encouraging at the students and clearing his voice began speaking, "Hello everyone, to your first class as wizards. This is Defense Against Dark Arts and I will be your teacher, Professor Malfoy. First I'll call roll, then we'll just have to see what you've learned from your parents about Defense. Now let's see…Abbott, Hannah?"

Ten minutes later, Draco placed the roll of paper back on the table and jumped back on his desk. He leaned backwards and looked appraisingly at the first year students sitting in front of him. Harry smiled and gave him a discreet thumbs up.

Draco grinned and started, "Okay, class, today…"

* * *

Harry breezed into lunch after two more classes in History of Magic, and Transfiguration.

"Hey Harry, over here!" Blaise called from the Slytherin table.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; "I guess I should go sit with my house. I'll see you after lunch at…"-Harry checked his schedule-"Charms…it sounds interesting."

"Yes. It's supposed to be one of our most useful class." Hermione said, excitedly.

"Whatever." Ron stretched, "I'm starved. See you all later."

"Bye Harry." Hermione chirped.

Harry smiled as his friends skipped off towards their respective tables. Then he waved and held up one finger to the other first years at the Slytherin table. Harry crept back towards the entrance hall and sidled out the door, back into the hallway. Harry would go to lunch, but first he'd find out what was bugging Draco this morning. It was probably nothing more than nerves, but still…

Harry hadn't seen Draco at lunch, so he was guessing that the vampire was hiding out in his classroom. At least, that's what Harry hoped, if Draco was in his rooms, then Harry would never be able to find him.

Harry walked towards Defense classroom and knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer, he pushed open the door. Draco was inside, drinking a glass of red wine.

"Remind you of blood?" Harry murmured quietly.

Draco's head came up slowly, "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I knocked, but no one answered." Harry replied.

"Well Harry, usually when that happens, it means that the person behind the door doesn't want to be disturbed." Draco said slurring.

"I'm a disturbance?" Harry asked coyly.

"The biggest one." Draco said, grabbing him and dumping him on his desk, "Did you lock the door?"

Harry pushed him away, wrinkling his nose, "Are you drunk?"

"Please Harry. I'm just slightly inebriated." Draco said, placing his fingers on Harry's robes.

"A bit _too_ inebriated for me"-Harry shoved him away gently-"What's up with you today? You never act like this around me."

"Yeah well I don't usually drink wine around you either, so how would you know?" Draco said, not budging.

"I wouldn't, but you don't drink, period. And- Draco, I mean it, STOP!" Harry snapped.

Draco sighed melodramatically stopped unbuttoning Harry's high shirt collar; "Fine"-he flicked Harry's hair out of his eyes-"You're so touchy today. School not agreeing with you today?"

"_You_ aren't agreeing with me today. I'm going to go; I'll see you later when you're not acting like such a bloody prick." Harry slid off the desk and quickly walked towards the door, before Draco could stop him.

"Harry," Draco whined, "you know, taking care of you is such hard work."

Harry stopped and turned, "What do you mean by that."

"Well, you know, I've always got to make sure that no one hurts you and watch your back cause…well, you're so naïve that I'm afraid you'll just walk off with someone, and its sweet and all, but it's rather troublesome."

"Troublesome!" Harry's shoulders drew together, "Well if I'm so troublesome, then maybe you should just leave. I can take of myself…not that you could do much of that, the way you are right now anyway."

Harry stalked towards the door and opened it, but before he could step outside, Draco was there, slamming the door closed.

Harry barely stifled a gasp, "I hate how you do that."

"Yeah," Draco swept him, protesting, off his feet, "that's why I do it so often."

"Let go!" Harry yelped.

"You really are troublesome. Don't worry though"-Draco placed a chaste kiss in Harry's hair-"I love you anyway."

Harry stopped struggling, shocked and let Draco sit him back on the desk, "It…it…you have to be smashed to admit that to me?"

"Yeah, I'm that screwed up." Draco said drunkenly

Harry smiled at him and loosened his green and silver tie, "You're thirsty?"

"You're really nice." Draco said, pulling down his shirt to reveal two faded holes.

"You're not drunk are you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked, smiling against Harry's neck.

"'Cause, no drunk is so focused on one thing." he murmured into Draco's hair.

"Well you've never seen a drunk vampire." Draco said, tilting Harry's head.

Harry snorted, "I think you- oh…"

Draco swiftly sunk his teeth into Harry's neck, gently sucking out his thick blood. Harry stopped trying to talk and instead, shut his eyes and mouth tightly and clung to Draco, pulling down on his robe. He buried his face in Draco's shoulder as a now normal dizzying sensation came over him.

"Draco…" he whimpered.

Draco's head lifted, blood dripping from his fangs, "You alright?"

"Fine." He gasped.

"Good." Draco leaned forward and returned to attention to Harry's neck.

"I'm sure there's a very good reason for this; in fact I'm dying to hear it."

Draco and Harry quickly jerked away from each other and looked towards the door. Framed by the doorway, was Snape, smirking down at the two of them.

"Professor Snape!" Harry said weakly, "Why-"

Draco hissed and stalked forward, lifting his wand, ready to disable Snape for good, when he spoke.

"How quick is your wand work, Draco? Are you quicker than an uninhibited vampire? Can you curse me quicker than I can get to young Potter over there and break his fragile neck?" Snape asked casually.

Draco froze, wand halfway up.

"I thought so." Snape sneered.

"I can take care of myself!" Harry said hotly.

Snape turned to him, "Quiet, you insipid little boy. You should have died years ago, but your worthless family would throw away their lives for you. Don't make the redhead's sacrifice in vain."

Harry paled, "You…you killed-"

"Don't talk to him." Draco snapped, standing in front of Harry, "if you have anything to say, direct it to me."

"Draco, he-" Harry began.

"Quiet Harry."

"If only I could control my students the way you control your toy." Snape drawled.

"Harry is not a toy." Draco growled.

"Please, that's all that Blood Donors are. That's what you've always thought of them, isn't it, Malfoy? I remember-"

"What," Draco gritted, "do you want?"

"Nothing. I'll just expose you Draco. To the school and Voldemort. Sad, because the students really seem to like you and you always were Voldemort's favorite." Snape leered at him.

"NO!" Harry threw himself around Draco. "You can't do that, please! I'll do anything." he cried out hysterically.

Snape raised a brow, "Really…would you be willing to go somewhere with me?"

"NO!" roared Draco

"I'll go anywhere!" Harry babbled, pushing him aside.

Snape chuckled with mirth, "Well then, you have till eleven before I tell the entire school and then come for him. Why don't you try explaining to the dunderhead what he just did."

Snape smirked at the two figures once more and then languidly left the room, closing the door behind him. Draco swore and picking up a paperweight from his desk threw it at the closing door. Then he rounded on Harry.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" he said, barely controlling his anger.

"I…"

"YOU JUST COMPLETED TWO-THIRDS OF THE BLOOD DONOR RITUAL WITH SNAPE!" Draco shouted.

"W-what?" Harry asked, shaken.

"Don't you remember?" he said, groaning.

**…**

_Then he spoke, now with a soothing velvety voice, "My name's Draco…do you want to come with me? It'll…be fun." Unknowingly the grip on Harry's shoulder tightened just a bit._

_Harry shuddered; his mind was in a haze and judging by the look on Ron's, he wasn't doing much better. Harry tried to clear his mind. He knew that this was one of Vampire's tricks, but for the life of him, couldn't figure out how to put an end to the spell. He closed his eyes and unwillingly drooped his head against Draco's arm. He couldn't feel Draco's smile, but he did feel the shooting pain from Draco's grip on his arm. The lancing pain made him lift his head and stare at Draco. He repeated his question._

"_Will you come with me."_

_Harry's head sagged downwards and belatedly realized that there were three steps to becoming a blood donor to a vampire. First you had to agree to go somewhere with one of them and then they would ask your name and mark you, which would make you theirs for as long as you lived. Harry shook his head, trying to edge away from the vampire who was so close that he could feel the puffs of breath emitting from his quiet chest. Harry groaned._

"_Yes…yes…I'll go wi…"_

_Draco sneered, nudged Ron out of the way, and gathered the smaller seven year old in his arms, cradling the boy gently against his chest. Then he stood up and started to walk away, striding towards the woods in an haughty way, leaving a prostrate Ron sitting in the distance._

"_Harry!"_

_A voice screamed out, and Draco turned, half-smirked, and saw a small bushy haired girl running down the inclining hill. She tripped over herself and went down but soon picked herself up and screamed Harry's name again. Harry wrenched himself upward, almost freeing himself from Draco's grip and completely freeing himself from his trance at the sound of the girl's voice._

_Instantly, he began struggling to free himself from the vampire's hold. The girl screamed again and taking out her wand, she shot something directly at the two of them. Reflexively, Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the circular object. As soon as Harry touched it, Draco hissed and dropped the boy. He backed away from him, glaring and then turned, looking wildly at the surrounding area._

_Then, decisively, he reached out and grabbed an awakening Ron who was pulling himself to his feet. Then with Ron under his arm, squawking furiously, he spun back towards the girl and muttered something under his breath. She immediately froze and then dropped._

_Harry cried out, still clutching the piece of garlic that she had threw at him, "Hermione!"_

"_Shut up boy! I know your name and you've agreed to come with me. That constitutes a blood donor. I won't have anyone else now. Find me by midnight or your friend dies."_

**…**

Harry shuddered, thinking back to that upsetting day, "Yes, I remember. To constitute a blood donor, you have to know the donor's name, make them agree to come with you and…oh bloody hell."

Draco raked a hand through his hair, "We have until midnight. Then he'll come to finish the ritual."

"I'm not letting another bloodsucker at my neck." Harry yelped, covering his neck, "Can't we disrupt the ritual?"

"If there was a way to do that, then you'd have done it four years ago." Draco answered waspishly.

"Well…well, can't I just keep away from him until midnight? I can go grab a piece of garlic from the kitchens or something." Harry asked.

"He'll have safeguards up in case we try something like that." Draco muttered.

Harry threw his hands up, "How is this even possible? Doesn't Snape have his own Blood Donor? Why does he need me?"

Draco rubbed his temple, "Okay, sit down"-Harry sat on the edge of a desk worriedly-"Vampires don't need Blood Donors. They'll be fine if they drink from at least one person a week, but a vampire's stronger if they drink from one person that they're bonded to, daily. I'm guessing Snape wants a Blood Donor, because he wants to build up his strength."-Draco smiled weakly-"That, and your blood is especially sweet. Vampires can smell it a mile away."

Harry looked at him, "Is that why I became your Blood Donor, because I smell nice?"

"No, not really, I was just running out of time."

"Oh great, and I was worried it was something stupid like my scent." Harry asked.

"Listen Harry," Draco said, mustering up a smile, "depending on the strength of your bond with your former Blood Donor, you can go without blood for up to six months. It's kind of like the latent protection magic that your mother put on you"-Draco shook his head wryly-"My six months were up…to the tee."

"You loved your previous Blood Donor that much?" Harry asked softly, "So much that you'd come so close to dying for her?"

"I feel the same about her as I do for you." Draco said evasively.

Harry tried to smile, but failed, "Draco…we're in deep trouble, aren't we?"

Draco lowered his head, then gruffly, "I have a plan, but it's a little messy."

Harry shrugged, "It can't be that bad."

"Harry," Draco looked at him considering, "it might need you."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

**ACR: **I hope that most of your questions were answered in this chapter, but if not, here's my ten-minute spiel. Regarding Draco's age: I think explained this last chapter, I'm drawing some knowledge from a well-known series on vampires called Cirque du Freak. Like the vampires in the book, I made Draco age at a tenth of the rate of humans. That means that he'll age one year a decade. Since he was turned at a very young age, he had a very long childhood and even after all this time, looks very young. Physically, he looks like someone in their late teens or early twenties. Maybe I should have called him a teenager instead. Nice catch! Also, as for your other question regarding how Draco was going to drink Harry's blood if he wouldn't see him for a year, I figured that Dumbledore would make some exceptions for the unique situation Harry and Draco are in. Blood doesn't have to taken directly from the donor. If Harry and Draco stored up blood, then Draco could have a little everyday. Plus going a couple of days without blood won't kill a vampire with a donor, just seriously weaken them. Again, nice catch.


	10. Blood Donors, As in Two

**A Place to Call Home**

**Blood Donors...As in Two**

**Disclaimer: **On the new book that just came out, did anyone see my name anywhere on it…no, didn't think so.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really surprised at the positive response I've got for this story. I hope this one is up to everyone's standards. Also, I'd like to take this chance and plug my two newest fics, Harry Potter: Boy Tennis Star and Switched: Chance or Destiny. They're AUs, but I really like the way they're turning out. I'd love if I could get some more criticism and comments on them. Finally, if there are any questions, comments, or criticisms: please review!

"Why can't I eat dinner?"

"Because you'll throw up."

"Yeah well, if he's going to be sucking my blood, then why can't we give him a surprise of his own?"

"Because he's your teacher, has us for a loop, and hmm…what else, oh yes, HE COULD KILL YOU, HARRY!"

"For throwing up?" Harry said, incredulously.

"No, not for that," Draco muttered, clenching his fists, "but you'd be stuck cleaning his robes"-Harry wrinkled his nose-"and he'd probably think something was up. We don't want him to be suspicious."

Harry cocked his head thoughtfully to the side, "Won't not doing anything make him even more suspicious?"

"More like paranoid." Draco said grimly.

"At this point what's the difference?" Harry sighed.

"Harry," Draco said pleasantly. "I'm afraid that if you don't shut up, I'll have to lock you in your dormitories until it's time to execute our plan."

Harry pouted, "What plan? We're basically going to give Snape-"

"Shut it." Draco snapped as a student walked by them, looking curiously at the odd pair.

"Draco…how is it even possible to be a blood donor to more than one person?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed and led Harry into his rooms, "I have a class soon, so you'll have to stay here meanwhile. Right now, though, I'll try to answer any questions you might have."-Draco sat Harry down on a couch-"It is possible for a blood donor to have multiple drinkers. In fact, that's what many vampires who are on Voldemort's side do. They pick an unfortunate wizard and take turns sucking blood out of him until he dies."

Harry's eyes widened, and he clapped his hand over his neck, worriedly.

"Don't worry," Draco said reassuringly, "I won't that happen to you. Remember, our plan will prevent that."

"Right," Harry said, shakily, "So this is going to be exactly like when you bit me?"

"Exactly," Draco said, taking out a book and flipping it open to a marked page, "but since you'll be giving blood to both me and Snape it'll be a lot more stress on you…but at least I won't have to worry about catching you out of your bed at night."

"Very funny." Harry cocked his head and looked at the page closely, "What's a bloodstone?"

"An ingredient for the potion, as well as dried marigold seeds, a strand of unicorn tail, mistletoe, a bezoar, melted chocolate, and dried reeds."

Harry blinked at him. "That…is the weirdest list of ingredients I've ever seen."

Draco buried his face in his arms for a minute in silent laughter. "You wouldn't just throw the potions into the cauldron haphazardly, Harry. Each ingredient is special. Take the bezoar, for instance, it's an antidote to most poisons, but when it reacts with the unicorn tail hair and the mistletoe, which is poisonous, then the bezoar can wreak havoc in the body when liquefied and swallowed. That's what we'll be doing with this potion."

"But won't it kill _me_ then?" Harry asked, tapping the page.

"No, that's what the rest of the ingredients are for. Adding the melted chocolate and the juices of the crushed marigold seeds will give you immunity to the disease. The reeds will then allow me to control the parameters of the curse within the poison, but look at this, if you infuse the unicorn tail with the mistletoe first and then add the bezoar, the effectiveness of the bezoar against most poisons is increased. What's amazing about this potion is that the same ingredients make up the cure as well as the poison."

Harry whistled under his breath. "So with the same ingredients added in a different order I could make the cure?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, but it isn't it my book, or any other book I've read. The cure must have been lost centuries ago."

"And what about the bloodstone?" Harry asked softly.

Draco smiled tiredly. "They're very rare. Legend has it that when a vampire dies, he leaves behind a stone infused with his blood and magical abilities. The stones, themselves act as channels opening up greater streams of power in a body. People use them when performing great feats of magic. The bloodstone I use will be what I set the parameters of the curse with. If someone sets the curse off, the stone should turn pure white and cold. That'll be your indicator that something's wrong."

"Where are you going to get a bloodstone?"

"My father." Draco said dismissively.

"Oh…" Harry paused and then said shyly, "Thanks, you know…for giving it to me."

"It was my fathers. I don't particularly want it…but no using it to make your life earlier in Transfiguration, got it?" Draco quipped.

Harry laughed. "Oh yes, like taking out a huge bloody rock and holding it to my chest, praying for it to 'open my channels of power' won't make Mcgonagall suspicious."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Seriously Harry, bloodstones are very strong and they can give you a lot of power, but the price may be too much to pay. You're going to be a powerful wizard when you grow up. Your magical reserves will expand and open a lot as you get older, but opening them too quickly, especially now, at such a young age, could cause your magic to overrun your system and be potentially fatal. Promise me that you'll only use the bloodstone if you're in life-threatening danger."

"Alright." Harry agreed thoughtfully, then, abruptly, he changed the subject, "When are we going to start?" he asked sweetly.

"In an hour or so. I have to start gathering some other materials soon, though." Draco answered distractedly, leafing through another old book.

So you won't need me for at least an hour?" Harry asked innocently.

"Right. Go take a nap or something. You'll need your rest for later."

"Sure," Harry starting edging towards the door, "I'll go rest in my dorms."

Draco looked up, suddenly suspicious, "Why don't you rest here?"

"No!" Harry yelped, "I'll just disturb you. I really should go to my dorms. Blaise is probably looking for me; I was supposed to meet him for lunch, and I've already missed most of my afternoon classes, so-"

"You aren't to tell Ron or Hermione about this." Draco stated, walked over and picking Harry up.

Harry struggled in his arms, "I've got to! I never hide anything from them; I can't start now! Besides, you can't really expect me to keep my mouth shut after everything you just told me, can you?"

"Sorry Harry," Draco said, maneuvering him onto his bed, "You can't tell them this."

Harry jerked upwards, standing on the bed, "I told them about you!"

"That was different." Draco said calmly, pushing Harry down on the comforter.

"How?" Harry argued.

"They saw it happen and Dumbledore wouldn't let me Obliviate them."

Harry scowled, "You really would have erased their memories?"

Draco shrugged, nonplused, "What happens between a vampire and his blood donor is very private. No one else needs to be privy to it."

"Well, it's not as if we sell tickets!" Harry shouted.

"Shhh," Draco said, stroking his hair, "Just relax. I know this is upsetting, but you can't tell Ron or Hermione."

"Why not?" Harry whined, shaking the calming hand out of his hair.

"Because," Draco sighed, "Snape might hurt them if he finds out that they know. If this whole thing blows up in our face, then I'm going to be looking out for you, not them. They could get caught in the crossfire and be badly hurt."

"But-"

"Harry," Draco ordered, "I can't argue with you about this any longer. I don't have the time or the energy; right now, I have to concentrate on saving you. I forbid you to tell them."

Watching Harry's face change, Draco cringed. That definitely wasn't the best choice of words.

"You," Harry said dangerously, "have no right to tell me what to do. If I want to tell Hermione and Ron, then I will."

Harry turned and struggling out of Draco's entrapping arms, stalked towards the door.

Draco sighed regretfully. "Harry, come on, don't make me keep you here."

Harry turned towards him coldly, "You wouldn't dare."

Draco suddenly appeared before him and threw him over his shoulder, marching into the bedroom. "What have I told you about daring me?"

Harry kicked him hard on the shoulder and beat his back with his fists, but Draco ignored it, walking over to his cupboard and taking out a bottle. Closing the door to his bedroom, he locked it and placed Harry on the bed, standing in front of him impassively.

"Take it." Draco demanded, holding the dreamless sleeping potion in front of Harry, "Now, Harry."

"No!" Harry snapped, pursing his mouth.

Draco made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and gestured inarticulately. Lunging forward, he pried Harry's mouth open, forcing the potion down his throat. Harry coughed and sputtered, but in several minutes a scratched and bitten, not to mention spit on, kicked, and punched, Draco Malfoy was standing triumphantly over Harry's sleeping form.

_This never happened when I went to Hogwarts_, he thought ruefully, fingering the torn hem of his robe. Then, he went back to work.

It was over two hours later that Draco came to stand next to Harry's sleeping form again, this time carrying a slightly steaming goblet. "Harry," he whispered, "Harry, come on it's time to get up."

With a well placed, "_Enervate_" Harry awakened slowly, taking in his surrounding, including the goblet in Draco's hands and the darkening sky barely seen through the window.

"I. Hate. You." Harry said slowly, clearly pronouncing each word, making sure the venom in his voice was clear.

Draco glanced at the dark sky; they didn't have much time. "Hate me later, and take the potion now." Draco pleaded, knowing that there was nothing to truly be worried about; it was when Harry was quiet that you had to worry.

Harry backed away as Draco held the cup up. He was nervous, Draco realized.

"I know you've told me, but tell me again, how does this work?" Harry asked, semi-forgetting his anger in the urgency of the moment.

"This is a poison, it'll run through your blood forever once you drink it. It won't hurt you, because of the chocolate and marigold, but if someone else tastes your blood, they'll have a quick, but rather painful death."

"And what prevents you from undergoing this quick but rather painful death?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"The parameters of the curse." Draco answered smoothly, "I've set them, and if anyone crosses them, the bloodstone will turn white and cold."

Harry sighed. "What are the parameters?"

"Well we can't make Snape suspicious right now. Remember this is a preventive measure, not an offensive one, so if anyone takes more than two pints of blood out, the poison will start to take effect and kill them." Draco answered promptly, "Now take the-"

"Draco." From outside the closed bedroom doors, Harry and Draco heard the picture-door open and Snape enter, calling Draco's name.

"Take it." Draco hissed, heading towards the door, "Oh…"-Draco fumbled with something in his pocket-"and remember to put this on." Draco tossed him something wrapped in cloth and left, robes swishing, shutting the door behind him.

Harry looked at the goblet Draco had placed on the bedside table. It was still smoking, but hearing voices coming nearer and nearer, Harry hastily swallowed the potion, shuddering at its taste (you'd think something with chocolate in it couldn't taste that bad, but alas…no one had thought of the horrors that potion-makers can come with.). Still struggling not to make a face, Harry shakily unwrapped the bloodstone, gasping silently at its beauty.

It was a pure red, with sharp shots of an even darker red highlighting it like lightening strikes. Harry ran his hands over it; as smooth as an oval egg, it fit snugly in his child fingers. His eyes followed a leather string attached to it, down until he saw the loop it made at the end. Getting the idea, he quickly slipped the stone over his head and his it under his robe. It beat warmly against his inner shirt, but Harry barely had time to marvel at it as Snape whirled into the room.

Harry stood still as Snape stalked closer to him and surveyed his untidy hair and mussed clothes with clinical indifference. "He's small." Snape remarked idly, "How can you even find enough blood for one?"

"If you're careful," Draco stated tensely, entering the room after Snape and drawing Harry nearer, "Then there's more than enough, but if you act like one of those idiotic vampires our Lord likes to keep around, then you'll have better luck with the pigs in the forest."

Snape laughed oily. "Oh Draco, and here I thought your father was one of those idiots. He killed your mother on a 'feeding frenzy' didn't he? He only salvaged your life when he realized that you were his only heir."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Draco stiffened, his torso rigid against Harry's back. "Fuck off." Draco snarled.

"Language in front of the wizards, Draco." Snape mocked, "But don't worry, I can be discreet. Careful? …I can try." Snape eyed the two small closed puncture holes just above Harry's undone collar, "Come here boy." he commanded imperiously.

Haltingly, Harry left the relative safety of Draco's encompassing arms to cross the distance between Snape and himself. He stopped at least five feet away, unwilling to go any closer.

"Come closer," Snape said irritably, "I'm not a frog. We have to be in reach of each other for this to happen, or did you forget how this worked between lunchtime and now?"

Harry moved closer, taking small minuscule steps in Snape's direction until Snape unceremoniously pulled Harry right up against him. Harry stumbled backwards in disgust, but at Snape's warning growl, he obediently tilted his head backwards, closing his eyes and preparing for the worst.

Behind him, Harry could almost hear Draco snarled, and guessed that Snape was heading in for the kill (figuratively, not literally…at least hopefully not.). Harry braced himself, trying to let himself relax. He was just going to have to trust Draco's plan. As a reminder, the bloodstone beat warmly against Harry's chest; comforting and supporting him, the way Harry knew Draco would if he were allowed to. That thought gave him solace as suddenly, shockingly, Snape bit down and Harry's entire world burst into pain.

This was _nothing_ like when Draco bit him. Draco was nice and gentle, but this was…wasn't. It hurt and throbbed and made Harry want to scream, because he was being shattered into a thousand small pieces and Draco wasn't stopping Snape. He _wasn't_ stopping Snape. He was standing there while Harry was torn into halves and then thirds and fourths and fifths and into smaller and smaller pieces until what was left didn't even matter and it hurt so much, Harry couldn't even think anymore, because-

Ithurithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurt…

And then, amid the swirling colors, Harry saw black.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


	11. Differences Between Oaths and Promises

**A Place to Call Home**

**The Differences Between Promises and Oaths **

**Disclaimer: **On the new book that just came out, did anyone see my name anywhere on it…no didn't think so.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really surprised at the positive response I've got for this story. I hope this one is up to everyone's standards. Also, I'd like to take this chance and plug my two newest fics, Harry Potter: Boy Tennis Star and Switched: Chance or Destiny. They're AUs, but I really like the way they're turning out. I'd love if I could get some more criticism and comments on them. Finally, if there are any questions, comments, or criticisms: please review!

**Summary: **(AU) A vampiric Draco, who finds himself with a new blood donor in Harry Potter, must now face the challenges of Hogwarts anew and this time he has more than just himself to worry about.

**I**t had been a month and a day since the day Snape had found him and Draco in the classroom; Harry knew that because he was counting them. He was counting them, one by one, until the day he could finally leave Hogwarts and Snape and perhaps even Draco; he was still deciding on that. He hated the way it made him feel…giving blood to Snape that is.

He hated the way he felt dirty afterwards. He hated the way he needed to retch over a bathroom sink after each drinking even if he hadn't had food for the past two days. He hated feeling weak and useless and barely being able to get up in the morning without the sadistically given Pepper-up potion that Harry had begged off Snape. He hated the way Draco let this happen every day. And he hated Snape, oh yes, there was a deep burning void in the pit of his stomach that was filled and filled and filled with his hatred and he hated feeling it; he hated realizing that he had unexpectedly grown up overnight and could suddenly feel horrible emotions like hate…he hated knowing that he could hate so much.

Then there was the question of telling his friends what had happened. He still hadn't "gotten around to it" though he had promised himself that he would. A promise…well people were breaking promises right and left these days, so one small could-be-swept-under-the-rug secret shouldn't bother anyone much. He didn't know if it was guilt or embarrassment that stopped his tongue or something entirely different, but he couldn't tell them…anything.

And so, Harry withdrew deeper and deeper into himself, hating Draco for not stopping Snape, his friends for still being children, Snape for…well, being Snape, but most of all, hating himself for completely and totally failing to cope with the situation. He staved off his friends by telling them that Draco was tiring him, Draco, by telling him that his friends were tiring him, his roommates, who knew of neither, by telling them that the increasing piles of schoolwork were tiring him, and Snape, well, at least he didn't have to lie to him. He was probably the only one who knew exactly what Harry was up to. No false smile or rather, false glare fooled him; he saw right through Harry…odd that.

Trying to escape from everyone, including himself, Harry spent hours alone, hoarding himself in the library, and then, when Hermione came in to badger him, he would leave, wandering around the halls until early in the morning. It was on of these jaunts that he would finally find something that would make his life interesting again: surprisingly, it was little more than a dirty little book lying on the floor…

****

Harry slowly walked around a corner and found himself in the dungeons. It was hours past curfew, almost one, but this was when Snape preferred to meet him. Draco would take his blood early in the morning, and Snape, in the evening. Harry had stopped caring a while ago. Finally, Harry reached a picture of a regal old man with a coiling snake around his neck.

Sighing, he murmured the well-known words, "Mudblood."

The picture creaked open and Harry slumped into the room, dragging his feet. Snape was bent over a potion, stirring it occasionally. Disinterestedly, Harry looked at the book he was working from. Potions had never quite caught his attention, but even with Snape as a teacher, he now had so much free time that he was excelling in his studies, even in that class. Thank Merlin his grades were only rising and rising, otherwise the Weasley's might have more than suspicion as a reason to drag him back home as Ron had threatened more than once.

Snape was creating some sort of strengthening potion; Harry had, lately, become very adept at recognizing them. "Don't just stand there. Come in." Snape snapped irritably.

"Sorry Sir." Harry said respectfully, "I didn't mean to interrupt your work."

Snape snorted. "Of course not. Sit down over there, out of the way."

Harry disregarded his orders and perched on top of the table where the ingredients to the potion were laying. He looked at the instructions quickly and then handed Snape the dried basil wood.

"That needs to be chopped first." Snape said without looking up.

Harry shrugged and placed the basil wood back on the table, proceeding to cut it into small even pieces with a knife. Finishing, he handed the pile of cut blocks to Snape, who scrutinized them for an instant before dropping the in the potion and stirring vigorously.

"The spiders' legs are next. You have to squeeze the juices out of them." Snape said dryly.

Silently, Harry took the spiders' legs and cutting them in half, squeezed the juice out with the side of his knife as Snape had once taught him after one particular disastrous attempt to help him with his potion. When the juice had squirted into a small pewter bowl and had then subsequently been added to the potion, Snape turned towards Harry giving him his full attention.

"How do you feel?" he asked stoically.

"Fine." Harry let his fingers trail along the edge of the table, disinterestedly.

"The potion" Snape gestured to the bubbling cauldron, "is for you. It's an experimental strength giver made especially for people like you."

"Great," Harry pouted, already tired from the emotion, "now I'm your guinea pig."

"You should be happy I don't toss you out on your arse when you're still out sold."

"Ecstatic." Harry muttered.

Snape snarled and roughly yanked Harry's head back, pulling sharply on his hair. Wincing, Harry let him until his head was bent at an awkwardly uncomfortable angle. Harry felt his insides shrivel up; his jugular was now prominently exposed. Even he could feel it beating. _Dum… dum…dum…_he shuddered unnoticeably. Despite their previous dry repartee, Harry wasn't naïve to believe that Snape cared one whit about him and for all he knew, this could be the day, the day when Snape decided that he had no use for Harry anymore and just disposed of him and then all his friends and then Draco and-

The rhythmic thumping of the bloodstone against his chest jolted him out of his momentary, but familiar panic attack and he unwillingly forced himself to relax. Draco's magic would protect him; he just had to believe in-

Then Snape bit down.

Harry arched involuntarily and then sank back into the table, clutching the sides so hard that his knuckles turned white. Pain blossomed across his eyes and throughout his entire body. Dimly, through a haze of pain, Harry noted the differences between the way Draco and Snape fed. He may have just been thinking about it too much, but really, when one was in his position, what else was there to do other than think? There seemed to be more than just a physical link between a vampire and his donor. There had to be an emotional link as well, otherwise there was no need for Harry to feel so gut wrenchingly awful when Snape drained his blood as opposed to the sense of rightness that took place when Draco took it. Trying not to kick or squirm, Harry wondered if the link carried over in a romantic sense, but immediately stopped when bile started rising in his throat. He didn't even want to think about that…especially not when they were like this.

Then, as always, before he could feel true agony, he let the darkness take him; in fact…he welcomed it.

****

Harry woke to his cheek pressed against a hard surface with some confusion (He never truly expected to wake up, you see.). Sitting up, he found himself lying uncomfortably on the table on his side with his legs hanging over the edge.

He groaned, soundly announcing his cognizance to all in the room who cared…not that anyone did. Harry shook his head slowly, trying to clear the small black dots out of his vision before he got up and fell on his bottom. Unfortunately, it was Snape who came to his rescue, steadying him with one hand and pressing a potion into his hand with another.

"Draco hasn't come down to carry you off lately." Snape remarked conversationally.

Harry didn't bother lying. "I stopped telling him when we were meeting…or where."

"Well…"Snape paused, "Find some way to crawl out of here yourself then. My hospitality doesn't extend to putting you up for the night."

Wrapping his torn dignity around him, Harry weakly pulled himself off the table and fell to the ground, shaking visibly on two unsteady feet. He staggered across the room and tripped through the trap door, fingers tightly gripping its edges.

Leaning on the walls for support, Harry stumbled down the corridor, trying to head for the Slytherin dorms, but his feet didn't seem to want to go that way. They wanted to go the way they had been walking, in a straight line and damn any turns or proper direction needed to reach the house of snake. This, of course, resulted in a lot of bruises and curses directed towards his disobedient feet, but if he didn't keep moving, he'd probably collapse.

Wandering on the second floor, Harry suddenly stopped dead, his stomach roiling. "Damn!" he whispered.

Looking around wildly, he sped towards what looked like a bathroom…he hoped. Slamming the door opened, he ignored, or rather didn't hear the shrieks of what sounded like a young girl. Instead, he threw himself over a sink and retched, throwing up water and the little rest that was in his stomach. Squeezing his eyes tightly, he let the nausea wash over him leaving him even more drained and tired.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Harry jumped up at hearing the plaintive voice snap directly behind him.

"I…" Harry stared at the ghostly form of a young girl in front of him, "Umm…I'm in the girl's bathroom?" he asked weakly.

The young girl shrieked at him, shaking her wraithlike fist at him. Eager to get away from her, he stepped back, but missed on something, landing on his back. Looking down he saw a small dirty book lying on the ground. Frowning, he picked it up and flipped through it absentmindedly. If there was a name in it, he could return it. It looked like a journal, the entire thing was filled with handwritten notes and drabbles about-

What…what was this?

* * *

"You, Stop!" Draco sped up and grabbed the skulking girl by the arm and growled, "What the hell are you doing out of bed? It's almost three!"

"Aw, Professor…" she giggled, batting her lashes, "Night is so much more fun and everyone says that you wander around here at nighttime. Come on, you used to be a Slytherin; you understand, don't you?" The Slytherin sidled close against his body.

Impatiently, Draco pushed her away. He more important things to worry about- like a certain infuriating raven-haired boy with sad green eyes.

"Ten points from Slytherin. Go back to your rooms." he ordered, brushing past her.

"But Draco," she whispered, grabbing his arm as he passed, "I was only waiting for you."

Draco turned and stared at her. Well…it had been a long time since something like this happened. He grinned devilishly and leaned against the near wall. He could forget about Harry for a little bit; it wasn't like Harry had been the epitome of attention lately either.

Besides, things were starting to get interesting.

"My name's Mercy." she said, now openly flirting.

"Well-"

"Draco!" Harry ran up, flushed and panted.

"Harry! Ah…I mean, Mr. Potter, you should be in bed." Draco smirked at Mercy, "What is it about Slytherins today?"

Harry looked between the two confusedly, before edging between them and addressing Draco. "Then can you take me to the Slytherin dorms? I need to talk to you anyway."

"Give me one minute." he murmured.

"But Dra- Professor-"

"I'll be there in a minute, Harry."

"Isn't it way past your bedtime? Go to bed, kid." Mercy snapped, annoyed.

"I stay up way later than this, but now I need to talk to-"

"Not right now, Harry!" Draco hissed, finally turning to really look at Harry.

What he saw, made him look again, bemused. He looked wild…alive, hair flying and eyes bright. In fact, this was the most life he had seen in Harry in weeks…but now, after Draco's words, his eyes dimmed and his mouth lowered; it was the same subdued expression that had been following Draco around for weeks.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Professor Malfoy." he said stiffly, and then he was gone, sprinting down the corridor.

"Harry…"

Draco groaned and shaking off Mercy's questioning hand, he sprinted after Harry, catching up to the boy near the Slytherin dorms. "Harry," he whispered, "Harry. Harry, stop!"

Reaching forward, Draco grabbed the back of Harry shirt and pulled him into his back, just as Flinch passed, muttering to himself. Harry stood tense against Draco's body and until his exhaustion finally caught up to him and he collapsed against Draco with a small sound. Hearing the noise, Flinch turned and stared suspiciously at the corner where the vampire and donor were hiding.

Draco tightened his grip on Harry and pulled him farther back into the shadows, but at that moment, Snape walked up to Flinch and whispered something in his ear; talking quietly, the two disappeared down another corridor.

Sighing with relief Draco picked Harry up and carried him into a adjacent classroom. "Oh Harry," he sighed, "What's going on?"

Harry stared up at him with huge glassy eyes and for a moment he was sure that Harry was going to burst into a flood of tears and then it'd all be over. He sure that Harry was finally going to _talk _to him; he was finally going to let Draco help him…instead he handed Draco a small wet book.

"I found it. Isn't it amazing?" he said quietly.

"It's…" Draco stopped and flipped through the book faster.

_No…_he thought frantically, _it can't be. Only the highest order of vampires have these and…that would mean that there's another vampire in Hogwarts…_

"Harry," he rasped, "Where did you find this?"

"In the- the library." Harry stammered, disconcerted by the look on Draco's face, "Is…is everything alright?"

"Yeah…just put it back and don't speak of it again." Draco barked.

"But it's all about vampires. It has all these things about bloodstones and-"

"You can read it?" Draco asked surprised.

"Why yes. Can't you?"

"It's in Parsel-" Draco caught himself, "Put it back." he demanded.

Angrily, Harry snatched the book away. "I should have figured you wouldn't be interested in it." he muttered, turning to leave.

"Harry," Draco said turning him around, "Promise me you'll put it back."

Harry stared at him, his green eyes inscrutable. "Promise."

* * *

Snape finished leading Filch down to the imaginary disturbance in the third corridor and slipped into the Slytherin dorms, careful not to attract any attention. Creeping through the green clad common room, Snape stopped dead when he saw the small raven-haired boy. Harry hadn't even managed to reach his bed and had instead sprawled out on a plush velvet couch.

As Snape watched, the small young boy moaned discomfort and rolled over stretching. Jaw slightly agape, he snored softly, shifting on his side for an instant to reveal a raggedy, tightly clenched book clutched to his heart.

_There was so much blood in that small body and it smelled-_ …Snape took two steps forward, before catching himself and stopping. He snorted and turned to leave, wondering about the strange feeling filling his heart.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


	12. Tom

**A Place to Call Home**

**Tom **

**Disclaimer: **On the new book that just came out, did anyone see my name anywhere on it…no didn't think so.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really surprised at the positive response I've got for this story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Also, I'd like to take this chance and plug my two newest fics, Existence and Switched: Chance or Destiny. They're AUs, but I really like the way they're turning out. I'd love if I could get some more criticism and comments on them. **Yes, and now this is important: How's the length of this chapter? I know it's longer than usual, but is it too long? Should I update sooner with shorter chapters or you all prefer the chapters like this.** Finally, if there are any questions, comments, or criticisms: please review!

**Summary: **(AU) A vampiric Draco, who finds himself with a new blood donor in Harry Potter, must now face the challenges of Hogwarts anew and this time he has more than just himself to worry about.

**H**arry gasped, awaking from his dream with a start before relaxing back onto the couch where he had once again fallen asleep. He looked at the book curled up beside him in disgust; he had had nightmares ever since finding the bloody thing, and he would give absolutely anything for them to stop.

Because really, stupid books shouldn't be giving him nightmares- that was what Snape was for.

>>>

Harry flipped through the book disinterestedly, yawning ever so often. In the two weeks that it had took for October to become November and the leaves to change from their normal green to pastel oranges and yellows, he had read through the soiled little book multiple times, soaking in all the information. Some of it was indecipherable, a bunch of warped ramblings that made no sense, but most of it was a veritable goldmine of information about vampires. Harry learned more about vampires and their blood donors than he had ever before. The person whom had wrote the book had probably forgotten more about vampires than Draco knew.

"Harry?"

Harry shut the book with a snap and hid it in his schoolbag.

"Harry?" Hermione's head poked into the room, timidly, "Um…are you going to come to our Flying lesson? You never know, it could be interesting."

With a sigh, Harry got up. He had tried to pay more attention to his friends lately, but if it wasn't one thing, it was another. The book was taking up more of his time than he had first thought. There was something in it he needed to find; he just couldn't think of what it was.

"Coming." he answered idly, "Just hold on a second."

Harry picked up his bag and followed Hermione out of the Slytherin dorms to where Ron was standing, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Hey mate." he said, his smile strained.

Harry gave him a half-hearted smile in return. After the first couple of shouting matches, his friends had stopped trying to shake some sense into him, and for that, Harry was thankful. What he didn't like was the way they now treated him, like he was made of glass and could break at any second. He wasn't fragile and he was dealing with it…even if it wasn't very well, he was handling it.

Groaning slightly at the mass of contradictions he had unwillingly become in such a short while, Harry shook his head, letting his shaggy dark hair sway. Lagging behind his friends, he reached the Quidditch pitch a couple of minutes after them. Ron and Hermione, as far as he could see, were already standing in a line along with the rest of the first years.

Next to each first year was an old broom, lying innocently on the ground. Harry quickened his pace, hurrying to place himself at the end of one of the lines, next to a Hufflepuff girl named Hannah. Despite his current apathy, Harry felt a thrill of excitement rush through him overriding his sleepiness. Flying was forbidden in normal villages, because of the (much hated) muggle avoidance laws, so the only way one could fly was if they were in unrestricted fields like at Hogwarts or where there were reinforced anti-muggle charms. This would be the first time Harry had ever ridden alone, or for a matter of fact, legally.

Following Madame Hooch's instructions carefully, Harry called his broom up and mounted it, placing his hands the proper width apart. Nervously, Harry tightened his grip and waited for Hooch's instructions on when and how far to rise.

"Okay class, rise on the count of-" Hooch fell to the ground as a huge blast shook the grounds.

Harry jerked forward as the ground tilted dizzyingly for a minute, but managed to stay on his feet with the help of his broom. "What was that?" he asked, frowning at the sight of almost all of his classmates on their hands and feet.

"Harry! WATCH OUT!" Ron yelled, lunging forwards him.

Reflexively, Harry ducked and rolled to the side as a curse shot by his left ear, knocking Ron to the ground instead. Harry whipped around and caught sight of a long woolen cloak and cold yellow eyes disappearing around the north castle tower. A funny ringing sound filled Harry's ears as he turned from the escaping figure back to Ron lying still and pale on the ground.

He was so weary of just sitting and waiting for these things to happen. He didn't want to have to rely on Draco anymore to help him out of the slightest problem. Every time he hesitated, someone including himself could and at times, did get hurt. First Percy, and now Ron. His best friend- he couldn't let them do this to his best friend. He couldn't let them do this to himself again…he was tired of only reacting.

Decisively, Harry grabbed a broom, ignoring Hooch's frantic orders and the other children's crazed shouts of "Vampire! VAMPIRE!" Their best friend had not been hurt. Shoving off the ground, Harry took to the air like a bird to the sky, barely pausing to wonder at how he was doing this. Instead he rounded the north tower in search of the wayward vampire. The broom turning at his slightest command, Harry skidded to a halt before flying over the Forbidden Forest and scanning the area. He couldn't see anything but-

A blur rammed into him from below, nearly knocking him off his broom. Gasping, Harry grabbed the wildly spinning broom with both hands and turned sharply to the right, heading away from the Forest and back towards the north wall of the castle.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Harry chanced a look over his shoulder, squinting his eyes against the air whooshing past him and caught sight of the vampire raising his wand to curse him again. Reacting instinctively, Harry barrel-rolled, something he had only seen Draco do once or twice when he had been trying to impress the pretty girls in the village. Harry's stomach flew downwards into his heart and he reswallowed his lunch as it tried to come back up his throat. Then, oddly, he distinctly felt the curse soar over his head and into something that he was pretty sure hit it back.

Choking back a half yell, Harry flipped right side up again, just in time for the curse to go zinging under his feet and back towards the vampire who slowed and swerved to avoid the lightening blue streak. Harry breathed a sigh of relief; his wheezing gasps puffing up in the cool air.

Of course, nothing was ever that simple.

The thing that had hit the curse back wanted revenge…obviously. It was, as Harry soon found out, some sort of overgrown shrubbery with a mean sting. Harry shrieked as the first branch found its mark and slammed across his back, shredding his shirt and pitching him off the broom. Desperately and truly terrified of ending up in the not so gentle embrace of the tree's branches once again, Harry wildly reached through the whipping branches for the end of the broom, thanking every famous wizard from Merlin to Dumbledore that he caught the last couple of twigs of it, and then cursing them all when the broom slipped from his grasp and he fell once again.

Harry twisted and turned through the air, getting battered from all side. A branch snapped across his face, momentarily blinding him and he suddenly felt himself land with a disgruntled thump on the vampire's broom. Harry bent over on the broom, trying frantically to catch his breath, but almost immediately, an arm latched around his waist, squeezing him hard. Harry slammed his head backwards, connecting with something because the vampire swore and let him go.

Harry scrambled off the broom, this time favoring his chances of survival with the tree. Leaping forward, he caught one of the huge branches and clung to it like a monkey. The tree roared in angry, leaves shaking in fury, and slammed the branch, indeed all the branches, against each other and the ground. Harry saw the vampire on the broom get knocked to the ground viciously and winced, knowing that he was next.

And then- miraculously, the tree went still. Harry eased his eyes open a fraction of an inch, not relinquishing his death hold on the tree in case it started moving again.

"Well? Are you coming down?"

Harry looked down, peeking over the branch of the tree. Snape was standing a good twenty feet down with his arms crossed, looking impatient. "The tree could unfreeze any minute and if that happens because you're too scared to jump, then I'm going to just leave you there."

Well that settled it; Harry closed his eyes again and let himself fall.

>>>

"Harry! Are you alright?"

"Yes Draco," Harry smiled slightly as Draco swooped down on him and swept him into his arms. "Don't do stupid stuff like that, Harry. You almost gave me a heart attack when I found out!"

Harry laughed, the sound muffled by Draco's cloak. "Well I learned from the best."

Snape, leaning against the wall, snorted, but Hermione, Draco and Ron who was still in his hospital bed, all looked at each other in surprise. It was the most light-hearted Harry had sounded in ages. In fact, he almost sounded normal.

"So…where were you Draco?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

Draco guiltily smoothed a rumpled collar. "Just busy."

Snape snorted again and Draco turned to glare at him. "Why are you still here?"

"Draco!" Hermione cried out, scandalized that a teacher would speak to another teacher that way. "You're going to-"

But Draco wasn't even paying attention anymore. "Stupid rogue vampires…" Draco muttered, stroking Harry wind-swept hair and deciding not to comment Harry's change of mood at all. "They're so…" Draco wrinkled his nose, "So Ron, what the prognosis? How many days in bed?" he asked, deftly changing the subject.

Ron sighed dramatically. "It was just a stunning spell, but I have to spend a couple of days in bed in recover my strength. Madame Pomfrey said it was because I was so young."

"But other than that he's in perfect health. Did you hear that, Draco!" Harry asked, practically swinging off Draco's arm, "Perfect!" he repeated, grinning widely.

"That's…" Draco paused, realization dawning, "great."

Sweet Harry, Draco thought, continuing to run his fingers through Harry's thick hair. You're happy because your best friend's okay. Nothing else matters to you at the moment, does it? Draco smiled tenderly. If I could wrap the world up in cotton and keep everyone you love safe that way, I would, if only to make you happy.

"I wouldn't worry about him too much." Snape interrupting Draco's thoughts, "He's fine. There was a nasty laceration on his back, but Pomfrey cleared that up within minutes." his pronounced leer was both nasty and frightening, "Besides, I have more important news, I think Slytherin found a new seeker."

* * *

It was on the twentieth of November when snow first decided to show its face, three weeks from the flying incident, that Snape mustered the courage and stifled his pride enough to ask a certain other vampire for…well not help- that would be beneath him, but…advice would be the best word for it. Malfoy had to have some way to disarm whatever charm or spell the disgusting Potter boy had to have put on him unknowingly. The other explanation was that he actually was attracted to- No, it was definitely the former. 

Lip curling, Snape reached the portrait of two fairies dancing in a convoluted circle and whispered the password. Disregarding any form of manners, Snape stepped inside surprising Draco and another girl he was with. Predictably, the girl shrieked and turning her back, proceeded to hurriedly button up her shirt. Draco looked just as disgruntled, stepping away from the girl and glaring at Snape.

"Well," Snape commented snidely, "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The teenager blushed. No one wanted to be caught out in a state of undress with another teacher by their head of house. "I…" her voice broke, "I'm going to go now…" she announced, trailing off when Snape sent her a withering glare, "so I'll see you in class Professor Snape. Bye Draco."

Snape smirked as she scurried out the door, red-faced. Then he turned, grim-faced once again, towards Draco. "You and I need to talk."

Draco pursed his lips and straightened his rumpled robes distastefully. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he asked, ignoring the previous comment completely.

"I have, but I only so it when surrounded with civilized people. People who don't screw around with their students." Snape added pointedly.

"What?" Draco asked tersely, "Do you want? You better make it quick because Harry's first Quidditch practice is in an hour and I promised him that I'd be there…as a teacher of course."

"I'd watch your tongue. Remember who got him on that Quidditch team."

Draco laughed. "Yes, but it wasn't out of pity. Admit it, he's the best flyer you've seen in ages. The best since his father."

Snape hissed, clenching his robes. "I've managed not to kill him yet because I can look into his eyes and forget James Potter, but don't make it harder or you'll be the one to suffer the consequences."

"What's the problem?" Draco asked, only slightly more restrained.

"He and I…whenever I drink from him…" Snape broke off, unable to fully articulate the feeling that swelled up in him whenever the verdant-eyed boy was mentioned.

Draco furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"What happens when you drink from Potter?" Snape asked, deciding to find out Draco's feelings on the subject, because if he and Harry were already involved in some sort of physical relationship then…Draco would have to die of course.

"Same old. It never changes- the rush, the rightness, the feeling of completion. Why, what do you feel?"

"I've never…" felt as right as that, but with Harry… "You get far too attached to your blood donors. They're just a ever replenishing container for blood."

"Not Harry, not if you knew Harry." Draco murmured softly, glancing out the window

"Well yes," Snape mused out loud, more to himself than anyone else, "There is something about the boy- the way he looks and feels…"

"You're developing feelings for him." Draco surmised, "Well it was bound it happen. You're his vampire now and when you take blood from someone you form a link with them. It's no wonder that-" suddenly, Snape's choice of words registered and Draco staggered backwards as if physically struck, "You- You actually- Oh, that is sick!"

Snape snarled. "Do you actually believe that I like this? It's disgusting."

"Keep away from him." Draco growled dangerously, "If you even try anything, I swear I'll kill you."

"How sweet," Snape hissed, "a Hogwarts professor protecting the virtue of a student…by the way, the girl- Mercy? I do hope nothing untoward is going on."

Draco shrugged, stiffening. "She's distracting enough."

"It's against school policy." Snape said dryly.

"Oh? And what's the school policy regarding a faculty member's infatuation with an eleven year old boy?" Draco asked icily, buttoning up his cloak.

"You're just replacing her with Harry." Snape said slyly, "You'll get rid of her the second Harry comes running back into your arms."

Draco snorted. "Really? What are you suggesting Severus?"

"Just remarking on the fact that, even though you're of marrying age and have, in the past, dated voraciously, you haven't laid a hand on a girl ever since you started consorting with that…that…" Snape closed his eyes "All I'm saying is that you should be careful not to fall prey to temptation yourself."

Draco's face tightened. "I want you to leave now, and if you ever even suggest that my feelings towards Harry are anything but pure, then I'll…I'll-"

Snape held his hands up in front of him. "Don't get upset, _child;_ I'm just mentioning that right now you're dressing in your best robes to go watch a Quidditch practice in which Harry just happens to be seeking in for the first time. A Quidditch practice. A practice in which a young boy who's lately been ignoring you for the most part, will probably be looking for you in the crowds for encouragement. Doesn't it seem bizarre that you'd-"

"I'm going to leave now." Draco announced tightly, "because this sport is the first thing that Harry's been excited about in ages and I'm not going to let him down. Not again." Cool gray eyes pinned Snape to the spot as Draco swept past him, and walked down the hall towards the Quidditch stadium.

* * *

Harry flipped through the book again, listlessly turning the pages. Automatically, he stifled his ever-present yawn- the dreams hadn't gotten any better and he felt like he was living in a perpetual daze due to his lack of sleep. His first practice was in a half an hour and he was already dressed, albeit clumsily, in his Quidditch gear, but there was just something about this book. Maybe if he figured it out, he'd be able to sleep properly. 

Sighing to himself, Harry set the book aside and reached for his half-finished Charms essay on levitating charms. Looking it over, he added a few more scratches of writing to the bottom and set it on top of an unsteady pile of books, accidentally tipping over his inkwell as he did so.

"Damn." he muttered, mopping up the black liquid with the end of his sleeve. Quickly, he scooped up his school papers and bag and tossed them to the side. Unfortunately, the book slipped from his grasp and fell into the growing puddle of ink.

"No!" Harry yelped.

Quickly, he dropped the rest of his things and reached into the puddle and gingerly picked up the book by two fingers. Dejected, he examined the dripping book; it was probably ruined. Pouting, Harry laid the book to the side and turned to his dropped bag and parchment, picking them up and placing them on a spare couch. Then he turned back to the book, ready to see if he could salvage any of the pages. He sat at the desk, mindful of any staining ink, and flipped open the book.

It…it was completely clean. Hurriedly, Harry flipped through every page, trying to find even one spot of ink. There were none. Scrunching up his brow in concentration, Harry stared at the book as if it itself would give him the answers he wanted. Then slowly, as if drawn by external forces as well as internal, he pulled out a spare quill and dipping it in the puddle of ink, wrote his name.

_Hello Harry._ Beautiful cursive script appeared on the line below which Harry had written on. _My name is Tom._

Harry blinked and then as if mesmerized, he dipped his quill into the spilled ink dripping next to him and wrote back: **Who are you?**

_My name is Tom. This is my book; I wrote it._

**Oh,** Harry's penmanship became surer, **So you're a vampire.**

_Correct._ The penmanship seemed almost amused, if writing could even portray something like that. _This book holds all my findings of my species. It is the ultimate guide for vampires. Are you one?_

Despite himself, Harry leaned closer. **No.**

_But then, how is it possible for you to read and understand this book?_

**Well, I'm…I'm a blood donor. Does that count?**

_Ah, the most important and beautiful possession of a vampire. The vampire who owns you is lucky to have such a curious and ingenious pet._

Harry bristled. **Thanks, but I'm not a possession.**

_Well, well, well, a blood donor with some spunk. Your-_

**No,** Harry interrupted, **I don't think you understand. I'm not his blood donor; he's my vampire.**

The writing shook as if laughing. _I apologize then, master blood donor. But now, let us not argue. This book and all its coveted secrets are open to you as all it is to all vampires. You found me for a reason, did you not?_

**Well…I sorta have a feeling…but never mind.**

_No. Never doubt your intuition. It's what separates great vampires from mediocre ones._

Harry smiled. **You mean like Divination? Because my brother Charlie told me about that subject. He said it was a complete crock. And don't even get me started on the teacher. She-**

_I am well acquainted with the courses at Hogwarts, young wizard-_ Harry flinched _-and you are right about one thing: that batty old witch knows absolutely nothing about Divination, but then again, neither do most of the teachers there._

Harry laughed, biting his lip to stop himself. **That isn't very-**

_It's the truth, but back to our previous discussion, I wasn't talking about Divination. Every wizard has the ability to foretell or predict the future. Most, though, cannot or will not tap into it. Your intuition or 'gut feeling' is probably your innate talent leaking through in whatever way it can._

**Sorry, but I'm afraid that don't have any innate talents. I don't really have any talents to begin with…Except maybe Quidditch, but I'm told thatI got that from my father.**

_Believe me young Harry; you sell yourself short. Now come, tell me what your problem is._

Almost unable to stop himself, Harry let the words spill onto the parchment. **I…I…how do you counteract a potion that kills vampires when they drink too much of their donor's blood?**

_A lot of protective potions have been created for that purpose. What are the ingredients?_

**Um…**Harry thought hard,** dried marigold seeds, a strand of unicorn tail, mistletoe, a bezoar, melted chocolate, dried reeds and a bloodstone. Dra- my vampire said that the same ingredients to the curse make up the ingredients to the cure. Something about adding them in different order…I think.**

_You think? Well, your vampire must be very smart to brew such a complicated potion- The Bloodstone Protectorate. And you need to know the cure? Why?_

**I told you. I don't know! All I know is that ever since I found you, I keep waking up from these half dreams and jumbled memories and the only thing I can remember is that I need this cure! And…and it feels like something's been leading me to you. I haven't able to put your book down since I found it! If you know the cure…please…please…**

_Dreams? Well then, do you have the ingredients?_

_**No…no, but I can get them.**_

_Good…_

_Bloodstone Protectorate Potion_

_Take a large standard cauldron, and fill it three quarters of the way with three-parts water, and one part cat blood. Then add an infusion of unicorn tail and mistletoe and let the connotation bubble for a fortnight. It should gradually turn clear. Then, at exactly midnight, add three drops of melted chocolate and stir twenty times clockwise and then fifteen times counterclockwise. Wait ten days and then pour the potion into a smaller container. The potion should bubble and turn a putrid green color. Let the potion simmer for exactly twenty-four minutes and then crush the reeds using the bezoar and sift them into the potion. Exactly one month later, drop the bezoar in with one drop of the blood that the potion is going to protect. Another drop of the same blood should be dropped on top of the bloodstone. Finally, just before the potion is administered, add the crushed marigold seeds._

_Understand?_

**I think…I think so.** Harry scribbled the instructions down on the spare scrap of paper. **But, why does this take so long?**

_Because, naturally, cures take longer to make than poisons do, just like it is easier to destroy something rather than create it._

**But the blood? We didn't need that the fist time.**

_Yes, you did. Maybe your vampire just took it while you were…otherwise occupied?_ Harry's lips pursed as he remembered the sleeping potion forced down his throat. _Your blood is what binds the potion to the bloodstone and makes the potion protect you. This is a very complicated potion. I wouldn't recommend trying it yourself. You need to understand the mechanics behind the potion to even attempt to make it._

**Why can't you teach me that?**

The book laughed again. _I can, but only because you amuse me so much…Harry. Gather all the ingredients and talk to me again._

**Okay, but it'll take some time; a lot of these ingredients aren't available at the school store or…even in you know, England...**

_Take all the time you need. And Harry…if there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask._

Harry shivered, suddenly remembering that this person- Tom _was_ a vampire; was probably still alive, and…and Harry had just told him his name and he already seemed to have figured out that Harry was a wizarding student at Hogwarts…he'd have to be careful not to be pulled in too deep. He already had enough problems with vampires and he was beginning to realize that once you met a vampire, you were stuck with him.

**Thanks, I-** Harry slammed the book shut and promptly sat on it as the Slytherin room shot open and Draco stormed into the room.

* * *

Draco couldn't help stalking into the room; robes flaring like a true Slytherin's. He was angry, and if it made an impression on Harry, then so much the better. 

"What are you doing?" he hissed, his anger only slightly abating when he saw Harry's startled flinch.

"I-" he mumbled.

"You," Draco mocked, "Are late for practice, in fact, you missed it completely! You're lucky Flint didn't kick you off the team right then and there, but be sure that your ass is probably going to be kicked later tonight. You're a first year, Harry, and you've been put on the team because a recommendation from Snape. Do you have any idea how this looked?"

Harry's mouth fell open. "I missed it?" he asked slowly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Of course you missed it. Why are you doing this Harry?" Harry bit his lip tightly. "I don't buy this feinted apathy; you were genuinely excited about Quidditch and then you go and miss it." Draco threw up his arms in exasperation. "I don't know what do you with anymore. You're always so hot and cold. It feels like you missed the practice on purpose."

"I did not!" Harry shouted back, standing up indignantly. Glaring, Harry stomped over to the couch and picked up his thrown belongings rifling through them frantically.

"What are you doing now?" Draco muttered.

"Getting my Quidditch gear." Harry snapped, green eyes flashing, "Now kindly move."

Draco didn't budge against Harry's slighter weight trying in vain to shove him aside. "Harry, practice is over. Everyone's at dinner."

"Dinner?" Harry's voice wavered, "Well…well then I'll go to dinner and at least apologize to Marcus. Move."

Draco sighed. "Later Harry. I think we should talk first."

Unexpectedly, Harry's lower lip quivered and he burst into tears, droplets rolling down his face. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed, "I didn't want to miss practice- I didn't mean to!"

Disturbed, Draco picked him up and patted his back awkwardly. He couldn't remember ever seeing Harry really cry before. He was always smiles and laughter with him. "Okay, Harry. Relax…shush, Harry. Stop crying; it's okay." Unsure, Draco rocked Harry back and forth until he started to calm down.

"What's wrong?" Draco whispered.

"I…I…" Harry began to sniffle again, but quickly sucked it up, "I'm just so tired-" That was true; Draco could practically feel the tiredness seeping from Harry's bodies. It was too much- two blood donors- for a small, already underweight, eleven year boy to take. "And…and," _I'm having these dreams _"I don't know…" he whispered lamely, "But, I want to go home."

"Okay," Draco said uncertainly, "We'll owl the Weasleys'. They'll come get us for a bit, and you can sort out your head in peace. How does that sound Harry?"

Harry shook his head, his hair brushing against Draco's chin. "No, not there. I just…just want to go home…but first…I think I've got to find it."

Draco hand was steady on Harry's back. "You've got a home Harry. It's with me, and Ron and Hermione, and all the other Weasley's. We all love you…you know that, right?"

Harry smiled tiredly. "Just let me know when we get there," he whispered confidentially. "Cause I wanna sleep for a long time after we arrive."

"I think it's time for bed about now." Draco murmured, lifting Harry up and carrying him into his dorm. Quietly, he pulled back the curtains and placed Harry on the bed, tucking him in like he did when Harry was eight. "You're talking crazy."

"Yeah," Harry cracked open his eyes for an instant and then closed them. "Forget what I said, kay?"

"No problem." Draco shut the curtains and dimmed the lights with a flick of his wand. "Night Harry."

"Night Draco," Harry called, "And…Sorry."

He was asleep before Draco had left the room.

>>>

Harry jerked out of bed an hour later, woken by another bad dream. He had hoped that they would stop after he discovered the book's secrets, but apparently not, unless there was something more to Tom that he didn't know. Of that, he wouldn't be surprised. Harry got up and let himself collapse into a seat. Tiredly, he started to pen a letter of apology to his team captain. He was definitely going to be in Flint's black books for a while…a long while…probably until Flint himself graduated. People with brains the size of peas didn't tend to forgive easily.

Harry caught himself yawning again and stopped, cutting himself off midway through. If there was no one else, then he would be strong, and he would do it himself- he had started out alone and he could darn well keep it that way.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

**A/N 2:** Ha, ha, ha, very soon dear Harry is going to have to learn how to rely on other people…

Also, I posted some answers to questions I received below. If there are any more, please let me know and I'll include them in the next chapter, which be coming soon. I promise…kinda.

**Questions:**

_Will Draco tell Harry about being a Parseltongue?_

I'm sure it'll slip out at one point of another. Vampires have the gift of serpent speak naturally, but blood donors and normal humans don't.

_Was the girl in the bathroom Moaning Myrtle?_

Yes. But she wasn't put there by Riddle and the basilisk. She was killed by another person and much more recently.

_Who is the third vampire?_

The third vampire isn't in Hogwarts, but the book does belong to him. Someone else put it there. Can you guess who?

_Will there be a similar plot to the SS/PS story line?_

No. I might use some of JKR minor plot devices as you can see, but I started this story before the sixth book with the intention of it being an AU. None of the plots of the seven years will be like the books.

_When will Snape finally die? That IS what the potions supposed to do, right? After he's drunk a certain amount, it kills him? _

Yes. When someone's drunk more than two pints of Harry's blood, the bloodstone will turn cold, which is Harry's sign that the curse is taking effect. Then the person who drunk too much will die within fifteen minutes.


	13. Favorite Students

**A Place to Call Home**

**Favorite Students**

**Disclaimer: **On the new book that just came out, did anyone see my name anywhere on it…no didn't think so.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really surprised at the positive response I've got for this story. I hope this one is up to everyone's standards. Also, I'd like to take this chance and plug my two newest fics, Existence and Switched: Chance or Destiny. They're AUs, but I really like the way they're turning out. I'd love if I could get some more criticism and comments on them. Finally, if there are any questions, comments, or criticisms: please review!

**Summary:** (AU) A vampiric Draco who finds himself with a new blood donor in Harry Potter must now face the challenges of Hogwarts anew and this time he has more than just himself to worry about. DMHP.

"**T**oday we're going to make a mild restorative potion. For those of you who have even the slightest competency in potions, this may come in handy-" Snape's eyes pierced through the fringe of hair that was covering Harry's eyes. "For everyone else, I suggest that you try not to blow anything up." Snape tapped the board. "Begin." he snapped, already stalking into his office.

"Blimey Harry," Ron whispered, "You're like Snape's favorite student."

"What are you talking about?" Harry muttered back, gathering his belongings. "He hates me, Ron. Trust me on that."

"Then why does he always look at you when he mentions 'competency'. He even smiles at you sometimes- well, it's more like a leer, but-"

"Maybe," Hermione interrupted, ushering the two first-years towards the potion cabinets, "It's because Harry's doing very well in this class."

Ron snorted. "Well, I think Snape-"

"Really Harry," Hermione cut in, yet again, "I do think it's wonderful that you've started to pay so much attention to your studies. You never did before and I was starting to wonder what would become of you when…"

Picking up his supplies, Harry steadily tuned Hermione out. So Snape wanted him to learn how to make a strengthening potion. Wanted him to learn bad enough that he'd rearrange an entire curriculum to teach him. Either Snape really wanted to get rid of him after he gave him blood, or well…he didn't claim to have any knowledge of the workings of Snape's inner mind.

Opening his book, Harry flipped to the right page near the back and stifled a yawn. Rubbing his eyes, he tiredly focused on the instructions page. The dreams had been almost continuous all through November, but his first Quidditch match was soon- and that was probably why Snape was showing him how to make a restorative potion: so he wouldn't fall off his broom during the match in three days.

More cheerful now that he could put a reason to Snape's actions, Harry lit a fire under his cauldron and stirred in three newt tails. The potion turned a light blue and Harry fervently stirred it twelve times clockwise before dropping in a handful of diced slugs. The potion hissed and puffed up hazy smoke. Harry peered through the smog; the consistency looked about-

"Wrong, Mr. Potter, the consistency is completely wrong." Snape smacked the table next to Harry, making him flinch. "And the color is the wrong shade of blue."

Harry gritted his teeth. "The instructions say it should be a light blue, Sir."

"But not quite that shade of blue, wouldn't you think, Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered.

"I'd say it was about right."

"Well, "about" doesn't make it in Potions, Mr. Potter. One point from Slytherin and see me after class" Snape sneered at him and stalked away, robes swirling.

Ron and Hermione eyed him sympathetically. So much for being his favorite student, they seemed to say.

* * *

"You're starting to get bags under your eyes." Snape announced, closing the door and facing Harry with a disapproving look on his face- not that his face ever wavered from its full out sneer anyway.

Harry glared at him. "That has nothing to do with my potion, which there was nothing wrong with by the way."

"The color was wrong." Snape insisted, and then immediately switched topics, "Why aren't you sleeping at night?"

"The color was fine." Harry argued, "You're head is just too far up your arse to see it!" he snapped, irritated by all the intruding questions.

Snape stiffened and for a fearful second Harry was sure that Snape was going to hit him, but he visibly reined himself in, which was good since he didn't know what Draco would do if he came into Defense class with a huge bruise on the side of his face. Instead Snape tapped the top of his desk and suddenly Harry knew his punishment was going to be a lot more painful than a sharp smack.

"I…I've already eaten." Harry said evasively, "I'd make a mess of your desk if we were to do this now."

"Up," Snape commanded, "Now." he added dangerously.

Quickly, Harry scrambled onto the table and perched on the edge of it. Snape took forever to get ready for him. He had to personally inspect every cauldron and work place (making derisive comments at the Gryffindors' ones). Then he had to carefully label and assess each potion, assigning grades and usefulness to each one. Harry was appeased to see that his potion was good enough for infirmary work, but oddly enough, sitting there and waiting for Snape to finish up felt like when he was guiltily waiting in Arthur's study to be punished for some transgression or another. Harry squirmed, but refrained from saying anything.

Finally, Snape finished grading the rest of the potions and walked up to him. Frowning, he tilted Harry's neck and lowered the high collar to reveal two faded bite marks, the first he had ever received. "That marks your ownership, doesn't it?" Snape breathed, his mouth uncomfortably near Harry's throat.

Harry stopped himself from swallowing. If he did, he'd feel the sharp indentations of Snape's teeth poised to break skin. "It's not ownership." he whispered, "It's mutual; it's always been mutual." Then remembering what he had said to Tom earlier in the month. "Anyway, I'm not _his_ blood donor, he's _my_ vampire."

Snape barked out a laugh, still hovering over Harry's throat. "Call it whatever you like, you foolish little boy, but it is what is it. You'll never change that, just as you'll never change Draco's nature."

"Draco's nothing like he was before."

"Of course, he puts on a good act for you so you play nice with him, but do you really think that he's ever stopped killing or changed his ideals at all. He still thinks vampires are superior creatures. He only pretends for you- why do you think everyone distrusts him?"

"They do so trust him! Hermione and…and Ron, even Molly and Arthur trust him!" Harry suddenly yelled.

"Yes, with your life perhaps, because he is so indebted to you, but with nothing else. Haven't you ever noticed the way everyone acts nice to him when you're around, but never when you're not within listening distance? It's because they know what you're too blind to see. Draco Malfoy is a-"

"I don't WANT to talk about this anymore!" Harry finally snapped, "I'm leaving." Harry slid out from underneath Snape and picking up his bag, walked towards the door, silently fuming. Suddenly, Snape blurred in front of him, and grabbed his arm, dragging him back towards the desk. "Hey! Stop it! No- Ow!" Harry yelped.

Deftly countering the struggles of the small boy, Snape sat him down again. "So you don't want to talk about Draco anymore?" he asked, "Well then, how about we talk about what you're doing at nighttime. Are you wandering the halls?" His grip on Harry's arm tightened. "Are you at Draco's? Or do you-"

"No!" Harry yelled, "No! I- Ow! I have bad dreams! So…so I have trouble going to sleep sometimes."

Snape let go of Harry's arm, staring at him curiously. "You're going to laugh, aren't you?" Harry asked in small voice, clutching his arm.

"No," Snape muttered, his face twisting as he said so, "I'm not. It's just surprising to me that your tiredness derives from nightmares. I suppose that sometimes we forget that you're only eleven." he said musingly, then abruptly changing the subject, he said, "Starting tomorrow, you will come and receive a dreamless sleeping potion from me to aid in your sleep. You will only take it once a week and will not become dependent on it, understand? I expect you to stop using it by the end of the year."

"S- Sure." Harry said, his face suddenly lighting up, "Thanks!" Any doubts he had about being scorned vanished as Snape unwittingly gave him a solution to his vaguely disturbing dreams.

Snape snorted and leaned forward, once again exposing Harry's marked neck. Harry stiffened, but Snape didn't say anything. Instead, he braced Harry gently against his arms. "I'm going to bite you now." he whispered.

Harry nodded and mentally braced himself, biting his lip as Snape broke skin. He clenched his fists, tugging at Snape's robes to distract himself from the pain. It would never remind him of Draco, but Snape's draining was slowly getting better, more focused and careful- less wild. There was no ripping pain threatening to rip him apart, but neither was there the rippling burst of pleasure that Harry felt with Draco.

Instead, there was a dull throb of something strange, like Harry's body intuitively knew that this person wasn't supposed to be here doing this. Like his body knew that Draco was supposed to be here in the place of Snape and couldn't decide whether to accept this intruding stranger or not.

"Oh!" Suddenly Harry's body convulsed and he retched, barely noticing Snape coolly stepping back and conjuring a basin for him before he dirtied the floor.

Harry finally stopped retching a half an hour later. He lay, spent, on Snape's desk, a position he had ended up in more than once. "Drink this." Snape commanded, once sure that Harry wasn't going to throw anything else up, "It's the strength restorative potion you made in class today. Drink it."

Slowly, Harry tipped his head forward and drank the potion. His face twisted in disgust- the potion was disgusting. It tasted like a cross of bat's milk and moldy cheese. "Yuck." Harry said meekly, his voice growing stronger as the potion went to work, kneading sore and tired muscles and fixing and gently straightening hoarse voice-boxes and rubbery bones. "That was the most disgusting thing I've tasted.

"That's because the color was off." Snape said silkily, "Now get up. You'll be late for your next class."

"Class?"

"Yes, you've already missed lunch. You'll be late for Defense next." Snape pointed out.

"Oh…" Harry jumped to the floor, heading for the door. Stopping just inside it, Harry scuffed his foot against the stone and looked up at Snape, "Snape?" The potions master looked up from his desk where he had sat down. "Draco…he said you weren't to spend any time with me outside drinking blood. Any particular reason for that?"

Snape's eyes darkened. "Out!" he hissed.

And Harry left.

* * *

Harry ran down the hallway, pulling the slipping bag back over his shoulder. After his disastrous time in potions in the other day, which had resulted in him being late to Draco's class, the irate blonde (who had probably caught sight of the vividly red marks on Harry's neck) had said that if Harry couldn't be on time for his class, then ten points would be taken off Slytherin every time he was late for any class.

And here he was, a day later, already late. He was at least fifteen minutes late for McGonagall's class and she was going to kill him, never mind the loss of points. It was only two days from his first Quidditch match on December 1st, and Flint had decided that Harry needed more practice, so he alone had been kept after for more bludger practice during lunch. Harry sighed and sped up- stupid Flint -he really didn't need a detention on top of everything else he had to do this weekend.

Suddenly, his foot squelched.

Harry frowned. Foots don't squelch. He looked down, eyes widening as he comprehended what he was seeing. He lifted his foot out of what looked like a half-eaten eyeball, and slowly, calmly stepped back.

Then he screamed.

He was still screaming when McGonagall swooped onto the scene and turned Harry away with a horrified gasp. He kept on screaming as Snape lifted him, hitting and kicking, into his arms. He was aware of screaming Draco's name over and over again, but he didn't care. He couldn't even be bothered to notice Snape's uncharacteristically soft face, shushing him over and over again, trying to calm his hysterical shrieks. Not even when Snape finally forced calming potions down his throat could he stop.

He was bound and revolted by what he had seen. The…the- it had had to have been a person at one time, but it had been grossly deformed, its head torn open, all brain and matter spilling out onto the stone halls, and it stomach spewed across the walls, a sickening dirty red. Shuddering wildly, Harry opened his mouth to scream once again, when Draco finally tore into the empty Potions classroom.

"DRACO!" Harry cried, reaching for the gray-eyed vampire as he bundled Harry into his arms, "It was…it was horrible. It- bits and pieces were everywhere and…I stepped in it. Oh Draco," he moaned, "I…I-"

"Shh, Harry, shh. Calm down, Harry; it's okay- I'm here now." Draco whispered into Harry's sweat-drenched locks. "No one's going to hurt you alright. I'm here." Slowly, Harry began to calm down, his sobs and pants receding into wracking shudders and soft sniffles.

Suddenly a loud thump startled both of them. "Here." Snape said nastily, setting what looked like a large lump down on the table. "This is for Potter." He looked between the two. "I can tell that you have no need for me, Professor Malfoy, so I'll be right outside."

Draco followed Snape's form, scrutinizing him with an odd look on his face. Then he turned back to Harry, comfortingly rubbing his back. "Oh Harry," he sighed, "You're always in the wrong place at the wrong time, huh?"

Harry nodded tearfully, hugging Draco close. "I'm sor- sorry." he whispered, his lower lip beginning to tremble again.

"Okay, okay," Draco soothed, "It's alright, you're alright. Everyone's fine."

"No!" Harry suddenly interrupted, "Everyone's not. That- that person…" Harry faltered, unable to finish the sentence, and starting sniffling again.

"Don't you worry about him…er, her." Draco frowned, and then decided to avoid the half eaten person lying in the Transfiguration hallway completely. "C'mere Harry." Draco hugged him once more and sat the boy down on Snape's desk. "Have some chocolate."

Harry watched cautiously as Draco unwrapped the lump Snape had brought in, muttering to himself, "I can't believe Snape brought you down here instead of to the hospital wing like he should have. You're in shock and Snape tries to comfort you in a dungeon. Idiot man." Draco looked at the lump of now revealed chocolate and started breaking it into smaller pieces.

"I'm not in shock!" Harry said vehemently, "I'm just-"

"Of course not Harry. Here, eat this." Draco took one of the smaller pieces of chocolate and fed it to him slowly, until he was obediently chewing the chocolate square.

Harry stopped shivering as heat began to spread through his body, warming him from the inside out. He had always thought that there was something peculiar about wizardering chocolate. It was much too potent to be normal. The only thing it didn't…couldn't warm was that frozen place inside him that had iced up the second he had caught sight of that mutilated corpse.

"Come on, Harry, have some more." Worriedly, Draco pressed more chocolate into his hands, encouraging him to eat it all and patting him on the back when he finally managed to choke it past the growing lump in his throat. "Good, Harry, that's-"

With a creaking sound, the door to the Potion's classroom opened and Dumbledore stood in the hallway, looking uncharacteristically serious. "Professor Dumbledore!" Harry cried, jumping off the desk and leaping into the headmaster's arms, "You'll…you'll catch who ever did it, right? It was so-"

"Harry," Dumbledore murmured gently, "Harry, you need to calm down."

"O- Okay." Harry sniffed again, and slid down from the headmaster's arms, still clutching his robes like a small child.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, drawing Harry's attention away from the swirling pattern of Dumbledore's robes which were grossly reminding him of the dead man's splayed out intestines. "Harry, I'm sorry but we need-"

"Oh hell no!" Draco interrupted, seething, "You're not interrogating him tonight, that's for sure. He needs to stay calm, not have another fit!"

"Draco-"

"NO!" he shouted, causing Harry to gasp in fright.

"Draco," Dumbledore pressed gently, "Perhaps we should continue this outside."

Draco eyed Harry. "Right." he said shortly, "Well come on…Harry," he said more gently, "I'll be right back."

Harry nodded and wiping his eyes, he turned around to stare at the potions room. It was familiar. Actually, it was comfortingly familiar. Harry shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and suddenly, he was glad that the potion room had no windows and only one door (not including the one to the store room) that Draco himself was guarding. He'd be safe in here; no madman could attack him and eat him alive in-

Suddenly Harry noticed the chocolate. Moving towards it as if he was transfixed, he grabbed some of the chocolate and stuffed it down his robes just as the door slammed and Draco stormed into the room, picking Harry up and placing him in his lap as Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the room and sat opposite Harry and Draco.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly, "I need to ask you some questions."

"Uh huh."

"Did you see anyone Harry? Anyone at all."

Harry squirmed back into Draco as if to hide from the questions. "No," he whispered, "no one at all."

"Are you sure? You didn't see anything suspicious?" Professor McGonagall interrupted, sighing at Harry's headshake.

"That's okay Harry." Dumbledore soothed, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" His kind blue eyes twinkled and Harry shook slightly, lowering his head.

"Alright then, Harry. I suggest that you go back to your rooms and have a good rest. You look like you need it." Dumbledore looked over at Draco. "I'll leave you to deal with him." he said softly to Draco.

Harry watched Dumbledore and McGonagall leave, whispering quietly to each other. Leaning forward, Harry only caught the end of Dumbledore's final worried statement as Draco swept him off towards the Slytherin dorms. "…_It seems like it's started again._"

Harry shivered in Draco's arms.

* * *

**Tom?**

_Ah Harry, it's been a while._

**Well I got the chocolate.**

_Oh…Harry, is there something wrong?_

**No. Well…Yes. But- but I don't want to talk about it. Not right now…**

_Alright then. Let me tell you what to do now that you've got the chocolate. You can start with the cat blood and water. First…_

Slowly, Harry picked up his quill, forced his shaking hands to still and began writing, steadily ignoring the horrible image forever imprinted in his mind.

* * *

Harry felt a flutter of excitement, drowning his tiredness as he walked out onto the field with his team. The teachers weren't sure if this was wise- having the match so soon, especially with Harry's absolute refusal to discuss the "incident", but Harry was insistent that they have the match and Draco had backed him completely, feeling that the sooner Harry got back to normal, the sooner he could recover. And so, nothing was going to stop this match. Not the worried looks of his friends, not the nearly constant nightmares…nothing.

Harry stood in line with his team, watching the two captains shake hands. Then he quickly flung his leg over his broom and took off on Hooch's signal, avoiding his teammates in the upwards scramble. Harry swiftly rose, the crowds cheers oddly muted now that he was in the air.

Squinting, Harry saw Ron and Hermione sitting with Theodore, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle and- Harry's breath caught –the Weasleys and Draco were all sitting primly in the Slytherin stands, waving furiously. Harry grinned and did a few loop-de-loops to calm himself down.

Then the game began in earnest.

"And Slytherin gets the Quaffle- nice tail sweep there by Flint –and heads off towards the goal; he ducks under Weasley, around Spinnet…" Harry tuned out the rest of Lee's (Fred and George's best friend) commentary, scanning the sky. Flint had told him to catch the snitch before the other team had the chance to build up their points, but the snitch had to appear for that to happen.

Harry eyed Flint. He was still heading for the goal, along with the other two chasers, but half the Gryffindor team was streaking down the pitch to stop him and – THERE!

"…Was that the snitch?"

Harry sped towards the far side of the snitch where he could see a faint glimmer of light. He ducked around a bludger and swerved around one of the Slytherin beaters, following the elusive snitch, the other seeker right on his tail. Harry reached forward, scooting forward on his broom to grab the snitch when- a whistle blew, ending the match.

Harry stopped short, almost pitching off his broom. He hadn't caught the snitch yet, and neither had the Gryffindor seeker. Was there some obsolete rule that he had forgotten? Looking down, Harry noticed Professor McGonagall gesturing for him to come down. Next to her, Madame Hooch stood, looking worried.

Frowning, Harry and the rest of the team drifted downwards to land next to the teachers, Flint already fuming, "What are you doing? You can't just stop a match right before our seeker is about to catch the snitch! Where's Professor Snape? He'll-"

"Severus," McGonagall interrupted, looking relieved as the potions master stepped onto the field, "Well? Is he…"

"Dead." Snape said heavily, his eyes on Harry. "Potter, did you not notice Zabini's absence at breakfast or in your dorms today?"

_Blaise… _"I…I did Professor, but I guess…I had other things on my mind." Harry said meekly, suddenly feeling ashamed for his utter lack of disregard for his dorm mate.

"Indeed." Snape said coolly, making Harry feel all of two inches tall.

"Now Severus," McGonagall chided, "That's enough. No one though of it…" Professor McGonagall sighed. "Quidditch," she announced, her voice magically enhanced, "is cancelled for the next two months. Everyone should return to their dorms and wait for instructions from their head of house."

Harry's eyes widened, looking at all the grumbling children walking out of the pitch. "Go on Harry." McGonagall said gently, "Your team's leaving without you."

Harry looked down and saw Snape leaving, flanked by the Slytherin team. Harry ran to catch up with him. "Professor Snape," he panted, "Professor Snape, what happened to Blaise?"

Snape looked at him and then gently pushed him ahead. "Go, go talk to Draco, Harry." he said, looking away, "He'll explain to you."

"You're my head my house. It's your job to tell me what's going on." Harry snapped.

"Talk to Draco, Harry. I don't have time for your…hysterics."

Harry gritted his teeth. "He's not dead!" he hissed, running off to find Draco, the one person who would, at least, tell him truth.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


	14. Funeral

**A Place to Call Home**

**Funeral **

**Disclaimer: **On the new book that just came out, did anyone see my name anywhere on it…no didn't think so.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really surprised at the positive response I've got for this story. I hope this one is up to everyone's standards. Also, I'd like to take this chance and plug my two newest fics, Corruption and Switched: Chance or Destiny. They're AUs, but I really like the way they're turning out. I'd love if I could get some more criticism and comments on them. Finally, if there are any questions, comments, or criticisms: please review!

**Summary: **(AU) A vampiric Draco who finds himself with a new blood donor in Harry Potter must now face the challenges of Hogwarts anew and this time he has more than just himself to worry about. DMHP.

**H**is robes were itchy. He focused on that, his itchy robes, to distract himself from the dreary matters of the day. He was standing next to Ron and Hermione, lost among the mass black robes and soft sniffles. They were on the Hogwarts green, near the tree that Harry had learned was called the Whipping Willow. Today the tree was still, perhaps in respect to the solemnity of the day.

Harry looked around at the rest of his classmates. Unlike he'd thought when he had first entered Hogwarts, the Houses weren't as divided as they seemed to be. Despite seriously contrasting traits they had banded together in the face of the loss of a teacher and student.

Standing next to him, in silent moral support, were Ron and Hermione, and truth be told, they were offering him more than figurative support; he was leaning so heavily on Ron that if it wasn't for Hermione's steadying grip on his arm, both boys would have collapsed. Surrounding him and his friends were his other Slytherin roommates. All of them were bunched together as if that would protect them from whatever took Blaise.

None of them were safe now.

Standing slightly in front of them, Pansy sniffed and reached backwards to grab Harry's hand in a tight grip. Distractedly, Harry squeezed back and earned a watery smile from Pansy and an irritated nudge from Hermione. She had been trying to get him to pay attention all day. Ignoring her, Harry subtly touched Theodore's calf with his foot and nodded at him, Greg, and Vincent when all three turned. The three nodded back, Vincent hesitatingly smoothing the wool sleeve of Harry's robe until he reached the end where Pansy's and Harry's hands were joined. There, he gave a quick, comforting squeeze and then turned back to the funeral service.

Pansy burst into full, outright tears.

Turning away from his grieving roommates, Harry sighed in tiredness. He still wasn't sleeping well, but tomorrow was the first day of winter vacation and he could sleep all he wanted then, sleep and forget all about this horrible day. In fact the students were going home today, including Draco who had received a summons from Voldemort. He was worried about him, but it was hard to muster much sympathy for him when he got to leave and Harry was stuck here with a killer on the loose, stuck with Ron and Hermione, but stuck nevertheless.

"Harry," Hermione hissed, nudging him, "Pay attention."

Harry refrained from sticking his tongue out at her and telling her to mind her own business- he didn't have to listen if he didn't want to! –but instead he wearily straightened up and listened as Dumbledore said his final passage.

"…Blaise Zabini and Professor Quirrel will live on in Hogwarts, our minds and our hearts." Dumbledore intoned, waving his wand a final time to lower the funeral pyre down to the grave lake.

Harry bowed his head in silence along with the rest of the Hogwarts population, once again ignoring the soft sobbing, and tried not to think, not to hurt, and tried, ever so hard, not to cry.

* * *

Draco brushed hair out of Harry's face. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked, kneeling down beside him.

It was a half an hour after the funeral and Draco would be leaving in three hours. The two of them were the last ones on the grounds; everyone else had escaped inside to hide from the coming storm. Already the clouds were leaden with coming snow and the wind was starting to tap out its wintry rhythm. _Whoosh…whoosh…snap_. As Harry and Draco stood there, small snowflakes began to fall, highlighting the solemnity of the day- as if the heavens themselves were crying angel tears.

Harry felt the first snowflake land on his face at the same time that a tearing sensation ripped up his heart. Blaise had just died and now Draco had to leave too. They had never been apart for this long, but on the other hand, Harry couldn't wait until he left. Not that he wouldn't miss Draco until it felt like he couldn't breathe, he would, but there were some things that would be…easier to do without Draco's protective presence.

He needed the mistletoe and unicorn tail to begin the potion. Even if he had the chocolate, it would be easier to begin by infusing the mistletoe and unicorn tail…at least that was what Tom had told him. At the moment, Harry was still taking extensive notes on the Blood Protectorate Potion as per Tom, but he did know that he needed fresh unicorn tail and that meant that he needed to go into the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry?"

Harry waved Draco's hands away. "I'll be fine." he said unconvincingly. "It's just what I need, a couple of days with no one draining my blood. I'll get some rest and-"

"Er…Harry, actually Snape isn't leaving like I thought." Draco said guiltily, "He'll still be here for most of vacation, except for the last two days."

"…Oh…" Harry paused. One vampire was better than one but Snape had a horrible way of turning up exactly when he didn't want him to. It'd be alright though; he'd let Snape feed right before he went so that he'd be too satisfied to bother himself with looking for Harry.

Harry shifted uncomfortable at the thought. Doing something like that made Harry feel dirty, like a whore…a blood whore. Harry-

"Harry, I'm so sorry about this. I don't want to go, but…"

Draco trailed off and Harry looked at him horrified. Here Draco was thinking that Harry was devastatingly upset about Blaise and him leaving, while he was thinking about the best way to trick Snape into not stopping him from doing something dangerous. Suddenly, he jumped forward and hugged Draco fiercely.

"Don't worry Draco, I'll be fine…I promise." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco looked around quickly, taking in the deserted surroundings and then hugged Harry back. "I know you'll be okay…I just worry. Stay in the castle while I'm gone, kay?"

Harry bit his lip. "Sure." he said softly, adverting his eyes.

"Harry-" Draco started warningly.

"I've…I've got to go, Draco!" Harry suddenly said, wiggling out of his grasp, "I'll see you at the train station." he called over his shoulder, sprinting across the Hogwarts grounds.

"Harry, wait!" Draco yelled, pleased when Harry actually did stop and wait for him. "Look," he began, when he caught up with the younger boy, "about Snape…" Draco took a deep breath, "He's-"

"He's what?" Harry asked.

"He's…" Draco sighed, "Just remember what I said. If he wants you for your blood, then do whatever he says- we don't need any problems there, but don't stay there afterwards and chat or do whatever you two do after he drinks your blood. Leave. I don't want you spending any extra time with him."

Harry nodded. "You told me this already. But what's the big deal. Snape's- an ass sure –but he's never really hurt me."

"Harry don't forget that Snape isn't just your grouchy potions' teacher; he's a vampire too and a bloodthirsty one at that. He'll play nice with you, but at heart, he's nothing more than a killer."

Harry froze at the words. They were almost the same as what Snape had told him two weeks ago:_ "Of course, he puts on a good act for you so you play nice with him, but do you really think that he's ever stopped killing or changed his ideals at all? He still thinks vampires are superior creatures. He only pretends for you- why do you think everyone distrusts him?" _

"Funny," Harry choked out through the lump in his throat. "He's says the same thing about you."

Draco looked at him sharply. "I thought you weren't going to spend time with him."

Harry looked at Draco's rapidly darkening face and quickly backtracked. "Uh…well, it wasn't like that. I was just thinking out loud and he told me that after- I mean…Oh Draco, I don't even like him; who cares why you don't want me to see him." Harry ended, looking distinctly flustered.

Draco looked at him, as not quite smirk barely wiped off his face. "Okay, as long as we're clear. No leaving the castle and no hanging around Snape. Just do those two things for me."

"Sure." This time the lie rolled smoothly off his lips.

"Thanks Harry." Draco tousled Harry's hair and pushed the boy towards the castle. "Now get into the castle before you freeze. I'll see you later."

Harry gave him a smile- small, fake and tired. "Kay Draco."

And for the first time since school began, Draco realized that he missed Harry's real smile.

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry left Tom's journal on his bed and spun around carefully, hiding the book at the same time. "Hey Theo." Harry said, smiling slightly at the quiet boy, "What's going on?"

"Pansy asked me to tell you to come down. The House is having a small memorial service for Blaise." Theo answered. Then he frowned. "You don't have to though. I think that Blaise would be happier if you caught up on your sleep instead. You don't look so good Harry."

"I've-"

"Been having nightmares?" Theo finished. At Harry's stunned looked, he continued, "We hear you muttering at night. It's okay though Harry; we understand. You're homesick, right?"

Harry laughed weakly. "Uh…sort of." Harry hesitated, "Is Professor Snape downstairs?"

Theo frowned. "Well yes. It was his student that died."

"I guess-"

"Potter!"

Both Harry and Theo jumped as Snape burst into the room glaring. "Why are you not downstairs?" Snape hissed at Harry.

"It's my fault, sir." Theo butted in, "I was-"

"Leave, Theodore." Snape snapped. "You too should be downstairs."

"Yes sir." Looking contrite, Theo sent Harry a regretful look and left the room.

Once they were alone, Snape turned and glared at Harry. "Get downstairs." he griped, stalking to the door himself and throwing it open.

Harry flinched at the venom in his voice and backed away from the door as it slammed shut. Sighing, he turned towards the bed and tiredly threw himself on it. He was in no mood to face his housemates. He'd rather take Theo's advice and catch up on his sleep, but he did have to meet Draco in a couple hours.

Oh well, he'd only close his eyes for a second.

* * *

"Draco?"

Draco looked up from the book he was reading into Harry's tired face. "Hey," he said softly, "I thought you weren't coming."

Harry, his eyes only half open, stumbled into the train compartment to stand next to Draco. "Sorry, I fell asleep, and then when I got here, I couldn't find you on the platform, and of course, you're in the last compartment that I check." Harry laughed tiredly.

Draco laughed and drew Harry into his lap. "C'mere. You look like you're going to collapse."

Harry hmmmed in response and snuggled into his lap. Draco smiled gently, looking down at his messy hair. He would have to leave soon unless he wanted to join Draco on his trip to visit Voldemort…which, well he could already see the problems with that plan, but for now, Draco was happy to spend a couple more minutes with Harry. If he was honest with himself, then Draco would say that it was he and not Harry who would suffer from separation anxiety in the next few days.

"Draco," Harry mumbled, his body lax and warm in Draco's arms, "Are you hungry?"

Startled, Draco shook his head. "Not now Harry. I can last until I get back. You're tired now."

"So?"

Draco's hands tightened around Harry. "Don't say things like that Harry. How you feel matters most of all."

Harry sleepily opened his eyes, turning to face Draco. "Then I feel like having you take a drink."

"Harry-"

"Draco, you know how you felt better when I promised to stay in the castle? Well I'd feel better if you went back to Voldemort with all of your strength." Harry insisted.

Draco faltered, resolve failing at the sight Harry's face. "I- Snape will want-"

"Screw Snape." Harry said rather vehemently, "He'll be here all vacation. He wait a day for once."

Draco leaned forward and touched Harry's neck softly with his mouth. It was strangely intimate this way, with Harry in his lap. They had never done it like this before, but Draco could feel everything- the heat from Harry's body, his tiny shivers of anticipation, his soft breaths ghosting over Draco's hair, his sleepy, child scent, and the pounding of his heart so alive and near.

Draco decided that he liked it this way.

Biting down, Draco sucked hard at Harry's blood, before controlling himself and slowing down. Harry gasped and tightened his grip around Draco's cloak before relaxing and closing his eyes. He was fine. Here he was safe.

Having drunk his full, Draco eased out of Harry's neck and held the boy close as he yawned like a kitten, curling up to Draco easily. Then Harry did something he had never done before. Already pressed against Draco's body until the dizziness wore off, Harry turned his face to nuzzle Draco's cold cheek. Then he opened his mouth slightly and gave Draco a warm, wet kiss. "I wish you didn't have to go." he mumbled as he moved slowly over Draco's face, layering chaste kisses until he reached the corner of Draco's mouth.

"Stay safe." he murmured.

Then he blushed high in his cheeks as if just realizing what he was doing and quickly untangled himself. Then, giving one final look at Draco, he ran back into the open station, giving a breathless smile to Ron and Hermione whom were obviously waiting for him. Together they turned to troop back through the snow to reach the warm safety of the castle.

Dumbstruck, Draco could only watch them go.

Suddenly Draco shook himself and quickly stepped out of the train compartment. He strode towards the washroom and hurriedly splashed his face with water several times, but it was no use, Harry's tingling kisses were still wrecking havoc on his cool skin. They were spreading warmth throughout his body, making his face flush with blood he didn't have, and…he could swear he had just felt his heart beat.

Despite himself, Draco let a smile most unlike him cross his face.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


	15. The Forbidden Forest

**A Place to Call Home**

**The Forbidden Forest**

**Disclaimer:** On the new book that just came out, did anyone see my name anywhere on it…no didn't think so.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really surprised at the positive response I've got for this story. I hope this one is up to everyone's standards. Also, I'd like to take this chance and plug my newest fic, The Founders. It's an AU, but I really like the way it's turning out. I'd love if I could get some more criticism and comments on it. Finally, if there are any questions, comments, or criticisms: please review!

**Summary:** (AU) A vampiric Draco who finds himself with a new blood donor in Harry Potter must now face the challenges of Hogwarts anew and this time he has more than just himself to worry about. DMHP.

**Y**awning, Harry snuck back into the Slytherin dorms. Snape was such a prick, to want him to come to his rooms on Christmas Eve of all days. Shrugging off his robe, Harry opened the door to his dorm only to find himself flung inside. Everyone in his year had left for the holidays and panicking, Harry realized that this was probably an intruder. Muffling a yell, Harry lashed out, hitting something hard. The thing- person cried out and Harry had a suspicious thought.

"Ron?" Harry asked wearily.

"Merlin Harry!" Ron swore, "Where the hell have you been!"

"Huh?" Harry asked, feigning ignorance.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said leaving the shadows on the other side of the room so that could see her properly. "Don't do that. We just want to know what's been going on."

Harry looked at them, frustrated. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I don't know why you two worry-"

"Because," Ron said sadly, "We've been your friends for a long time and suddenly you're acting you don't want anything to do with us."

Harry's face went white at the implication. "That's- That's not true!" he stuttered, "We're still friends."

"Then tell us what's wrong," Hermione whispered quietly.

"I-"

"Tell us Harry, please," Ron beseeched.

"Look, I-" Harry tried.

"Please, Harry. We just-"

"I CAN"T!" Harry shrieked at them, causing his friends to step back. "I CAN"T, I CAN"T, I CAN'T! I can't tell you what's wrong! It's none of your business anyway. You're not brother, Ron and you're not my sister, Hermione! Just stop bothering me about it. Stop caring!" Harry thundered, "Just stop caring."

Hermione's eyes went brilliant with unshed tears and Ron looked as if Harry had stabbed in the back, his concerned expression fading off his face. Suddenly Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him past Harry towards the door. "Come on, Ron." Hermione stammered, her voice full of choked back sobs, "Harry obviously doesn't want us here."

Harry didn't turn as the Slytherin door slammed shut with a sound of finality though he let several tears loose, their hot trails leaking like poison down his chin and splashing onto his collar. It had gotten way too dangerous to tell them anything. Maybe if he had been able to tell them about Snape in the beginning, he could lean on them, but now…

Harry wasn't stupid. He was a blood donor to the only two vampires in school; he had horrible dreams that he couldn't remember that forced him to abstain from sleeping; he had found the first dead victim; and the second was one of his friends. If that wasn't a glaringly obvious sign, then the fact that he was the Boy-who-lived (a title he detested) cinched it.

There was troubles brewing at Hogwarts and at the center of the storm, was Harry himself.

Harry would have to investigate the murders along with dealing with Snape, Draco, the dreams, brewing the potion, classes, and Quidditch. He couldn't let anyone else get hurt and as Harry wiped his eyes and resolutely stopped thinking about his best friends, it never occurred to him that he could ask for help.

* * *

"My lord." Stiffly, Draco kneeled down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's black robes.

"Draco, it's lovely to see you again, especially since we see so little of each other nowadays." Voldemort said silkily, patting the top of Draco's head.

"It pains me to be apart from you for long my lord." Draco murmured.

"Yes, I'm sure it does, but you're so entranced with your donor that you have to tear yourself away from him nowadays."

Draco stiffened at the mention of Harry whose ever-soft kisses were still present on his mind. "I assure you my lord, my first loyalty is to you."

"Then why haven't you brought in the boy." Voldemort queried, "Do you have some problem allowing me to meet him?"

"Of course not my lord, but-" Draco searched his mind for an appropriate answer to his lord's question. "…He is young still and skittish. I fear that he would not please you as much now than in a few years."

Draco's innards twisted at the thought of talking about Harry like cattle, but his answer seemed to placate the dark lord. "Perhaps." Voldemort murmured, "Now, young Malfoy, walk with me and I'll show you some of the improvements that we've made to the camp, and of course, we must discuss the next muggle raid and-"

Falling a half step behind his lord, Draco sighed in relief: Harry was safe for another year.

* * *

Harry sighed as he sifted through his Christmas gifts. His feelings were too raw to deal with Ron and Hermione's gifts. He could barely think about them sitting up in Gryffindor tower all cozy and surrounded by Weasley's looking blearily at the gifts that he had sent. With that in mind, Harry moved all the gifts from the Weasleys and Grangers' to the side and started looking for Draco's.

Suddenly Harry came upon a soft, wrapped bundle. Finding no card, Harry shook the package and then tore into it eagerly. Tossing the packaging aside, Harry withdrew a silky gray cloak. Touching it softly, Harry gasped as he realized what it was.

"An invisibility cloak!" Harry whispered reverently. "I can't believe-"

Turning back towards the wrapping paper, Harry shifted through it looking for a card or at least a sign of who had sent the marvelous gift. Finally, Harry came upon a small white card. Picking it up, Harry carefully read the inscription written in a lacy cursive: _Harry, I found this among the corpses of our parent's bodies. Enjoy. _There was no signature.

Harry threw the card away from him, his cheeks flushing an angry red. Who would send him a card like that? Who could be so cruel? Gingerly, Harry picked up the card refusing to look at the short sentence. Why-

Snape.

Crumpling the note in his hand, Harry marched out of the dorm grabbing the invisibility cloak to bring along. He was going straight to Dumbledore with this. He didn't care who Snape was; he was not getting away with this. Not when he insulted his parents! Reaching the stone gargoyle, Harry hemmed and hawed for a couple minutes trying to figure out the candy-related password when a finger tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry?" Whipping around, Harry stared at Dumbledore's benign face, growing more and more upset. "What's wrong?"

Harry bit his lip and showed Dumbledore the invisibility cloak. "Why Harry…" Dumbledore turned the cloak over in his hands, a reminiscing look on his face. "This used to belong to your father. I'd always thought that- well, never mind, you're very lucky to have gotten it-"

"I know it belonged to my parents," Harry interrupted, his voice betraying only the slightest hint of sadness, "Look what I got along with the cloak." Harry handed the card to Dumbledore and watched as Dumbledore's face changed from kind to pensive and was he seeing things…a slight bit of anger.

"It was Snape!" Harry burst out, "I know it was!"

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly, "Someone's playing a very cruel joke on you, and I assure you that they won't get away with it, but I highly doubt it was Snape."

"But Snape's a-" Harry stopped short; he wasn't sure if he could trust Dumbledore any more than he could trust Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, I know what Snape is. I know what's been happening between you, him, and Draco. I am Headmaster of this school." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly.

"But…but…why don't you put a stop to it?" Harry accused, "You could if you wanted to."

"I would Harry, but I think that you're very good for Snape and this will also teach you and Draco a very valuable lesson." Dumbledore answered, and then steered Harry towards Gryffindor tower. "Now I think you should concentrate on going to Gryffindor tower and making up with your friends." Harry looked at Dumbledore with surprise. "I know it's been weighing heavily on your mind." he added softly.

Harry nodded at him and started up the stairs slowly when Dumbledore called him back. "Here," Dumbledore said, handing the invisibility cloak back to Harry, "Don't forget this. It was your father's favorite possession and I know that there's no one he'd rather let have it. It'll come in handy, believe me."

Harry gave Dumbledore a weak grin and taking the cloak, continued to walk up to Gryffindor tower, when his eyes suddenly widened in realization and darted back towards his dorms.

**

* * *

Tom, Harry wrote, his handwriting sloppy from hurry, ****I've let the water and cat blood boil for a couple of days now like you told me, but now that's it's the holidays I figure I should add the infusion of mistletoe and unicorn tail. The problem is that the only way to get the unicorn tail is to break into my potion master's office and he'd kill me if he caught me.** Harry wrote, his handwriting sloppy from hurry, 

Harry waited breathless as spidery writing appeared on the journal. _There is another way to get unicorn tail. But first, I suppose getting mistletoe is easy?_

**Yes, it grows here commonly.**

_Good. The best way to get unicorn tail is to travel into the Forbidden Forest on the outskirts of Hogwarts. You know of it, right?_

**Yes…but students aren't allowed to go in there. There could be all sorts of vicious beast and rogue vampires are said to roam there. **

_You're not scared, are you Harry?_

No…Harry let his quill trail across the page. He might be a little scared. 

_I thought not. Unicorns are to be respected. They are the purest of all magical creatures. When you find one, which you might not, you must be very polite. Bow. The unicorn must give up its tail hair itself or it's worthless. Understand?_

**Yes, I'll go tonight.**

_All right, but Harry…be careful._

* * *

Draping the cloak around his body, Harry snuck out of the Hogwarts' front doors feeling oddly guilty, not because he was going to break about a dozen school rules, but because Ron and Hermione- his friends in crime –weren't there with him. Then again, it wasn't like he could tell them why he needed unicorn tail.

Tramping past the three greenhouses, Harry stopped at the edge of the forest, trying to see if there was any good way in. Seeing none, Harry barged through the middle, smacking low tree branches aside and pushing through the unbelievably thick underbrush. Within minutes Harry was panting, sweaty, and his cloak kept getting snagged on brambles. Stopping, Harry shrugged off the cloak and gasped as the winter chill suddenly infused his body. Shuddering slightly, he slung the cloak over his arm and kept moving forward.

After three hours of aimless wandering Harry was tired, irritated, and completely lost. He was surrounded by trees that all looked the same and he could swear that he never went downhill, instead climbing up an endless hill. Panting, Harry wheezed to a stop, even with all his Quidditch practices, his shorts legs weren't built for this, and he had no idea why the forest was forbidden. In all the time he had been in here, Harry hadn't seen one dangerous-

Harry screamed as something goosed him from behind, sticking something hard into his lower back. Shooting up, Harry whipped around his wand at ready only to find a young, completely golden unicorn in front of him. Awed, Harry stumbled backward, tripping over a rock and ended up in a quasi sitting-kneeling position.

The young unicorn nickered and pawing its hoofs nervously, nuzzled Harry's neck. Reverently, Harry lifted dropped his wand and touched the unicorn's head, petting gently down his neck and behind his ear. The unicorn's eyes rolled in pleasure and nudged him, his horn butting against Harry's ear.

Laughing, Harry got up so that he stood eye-level with the young unicorn. It was so beautiful. His golden hue seemed it cast a light of its own and he had the most beautiful violet eyes Harry had ever seen. It striped him of all his problems and worries and suddenly, Harry didn't care about the unicorn tail he needed for the potion anymore. The unicorn took a few steps away him, gesturing for him to follow, and Harry wanted to do nothing more than run with him till dawn.

So that's what he did.

Harry never felt so free as when he was running next to the loping unicorn. His weariness, his slowness, everything had wiped away by the exhilaration of running alongside such a pure creature. The wind was whipping past his face, gently tousling his face and Harry knew that the entire forest was quieting respectfully as they ran past. Perhaps Harry wasn't the only one in awe the amazing creature.

Suddenly the unicorn turned around and stampeded back towards Harry. Harry, who had been a few feet behind him, jolted to stop and cried out as the unicorn tossed him to the side with his horn. As Harry looked up, a green light shot over his head. Scrambling to his feet, Harry clutched the unicorn who pranced out of the way of another green light taking Harry with him.

Harry reached into his pocket for his wand and then cursed as he remembered that he had dropped it back where he and the unicorn had met. It didn't matter though because the unicorn tossed Harry to the ground again and charged at the assailant. The creature yelled in pain and staggered into the faint moonlight.

Vampire.

He raised his wand to cast a spell at the unicorn when Harry yelled himself and lunged at the vampire. Tackling him, Harry bit his hand and kicked his wand into the snow several feet away where the unicorn delicately stepped on it, breaking the thin wood into bits.

The vampire howled in rage and flipped Harry into the snow with inhuman strength. He leered at the young boy beneath him and Harry froze, remembering that there were other ways that vampires could kill. Harry started struggling, thrashing his arms and legs, but he was pinned securely and one hard hit to the head made Harry go limp against the cold ground.

Distantly, Harry could hear the unicorn neighing frantically and knew that it couldn't come closer without the vampire attacking him. Not that he wasn't going to do so anyway. There wasn't anything anyone could do, Harry thought fuzzily, as the vampire's gleaming teeth drew closer and closer to his neck.

That's why he was so surprised when Ron and Hermione's chorused voices called out, "Expelliarmus!"

The vampire flew off Harry and landed with a thud against a tree, laying there unmoving. Ron and Hermione hurried over to Harry and pulled him to his feet.

"Here, Harry." Hermione said, passing Harry his dropped wand.

"How did you-" Harry started, dazed.

"We'll tell you later!" Ron said, handing a piece of parchment to Hermione. "Come on, we don't know when he'll wake up."

"But the-" Harry paused and looked around. The unicorn had disappeared…and in its place it had left several silky strands of hair. Gratefully, Harry picked them up and leaning heavily on Ron, he said, "Yeah, let's go back. I need…I need to talk with my family."

"Oh Harry…" Hermione whispered. Then she jumped up and hugged him hard, almost sending all three to the ground. "Come on, lets get you warm."

The three children walked back through the forest, Hermione leading. Harry thought to ask how Hermione knew where she was going so well, but decided that it would come up among all the other things they had to talk about.

"It's almost morning." Ron commented as they walked out of the final trees and back onto Hogwarts ground.

"Yeah, it's-" A soft neigh interrupted Harry's words and looking behind them, the trio saw a beautiful golden unicorn standing at the edge of the forest looking sad.

On a whim, Harry ran back and kissed the unicorn on the forehead whispering, "Thank-you for herding us home safely. We'll meet again, I promise."

And then Harry ran back to his friends to his waiting friends. It was time to trust them.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


	16. The Talk

**A Place to Call Home**

**The Talk**

**Disclaimer:** On the new book that just came out, did anyone see my name anywhere on it…no didn't think so.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really surprised at the positive response I've got for this story. I hope this one is up to everyone's standards. Also, I'd like to take this chance and plug my newest fic, The Founders. It's an AU, but I really like the way it's turning out. I'd love if I could get some more criticism and comments on it. Finally, if there are any questions, comments, or criticisms: please review!

**Summary:** (AU) A vampiric Draco who finds himself with a new blood donor in Harry Potter must now face the challenges of Hogwarts anew and this time he has more than just himself to worry about. DMHP.

**H**arry turned to face his friends with something like trepidation. They had snuck back into Hogwarts and were now huddled around the Slytherin common room fire. He would have to tell them everything now; there wasn't any other choice.

"Guys," Harry's dry, tired voice snapped both Ron and Hermione to attention. "I guess I should tell you what's going on. And…I…I really should have told you guys from the beginning but I was…I don't know, scared I think."

"Of what Harry?" Ron asked, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry shrugged and decided to start from the beginning. "Snape's a vampire." he said bluntly.

"What!" Ron and Hermione's combined shrieks made Harry start backwards.

"How can Snape be a vampire?" Hermione questioned hotly, "Dumbledore would never let-"

Harry shot her a pointed look and she subsided. "I don't know why he's here." he began slowly. "But Dumbledore knows and Snape…he saw us…you know, doing it."

"Snape saw you two…together?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "And he said that he wouldn't tell the school if I became his blood donor and-" Harry cut himself off and pulled down his collar showing his two friends the slightly higher bite marks above his jugular.

"That's why you're so tired." Ron suddenly said. Then frowning, he pushed Harry onto a couch and wrapped a blanket around him ignoring Harry's protests. "Stop that Harry. You obviously haven't been taking care of yourself. If you're giving blood to two then you have to sleep more and not exercise as much. You're lucky you haven't fainted yet!"

"And don't you worry Harry," Hermione added, "We'll find some way out of this. Snape's not going to get away with this!"

Harry looked at his friends and smiled, a heavy weight lifting from his stomach like a bird in flight. "Thanks guys." He suddenly stood and pulled Hermione and Ron into hard hug. "Thanks so much."

Ron awkwardly patted him on the back and exchanged sharp glances with Hermione over Harry's shaking shoulders. "Harry," he murmured, "Harry, it's okay. It's all okay. We'll help. We promise."

Hermione lightly touched the small of his back. "Just ask. Anything you need. It'll be there; we'll be there, but I think you to go to bed now. You're…" _upset_ "tired and you need your rest."

"I can't-" Harry paused, stopping himself from what he was going to say. "I mean, yeah. Sure." Harry kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek and hugged Ron again before ambling towards the stairs.

"I'm come up and spend the night in your dorm, alright mate?" Ron called after Harry.

Harry smiled at him and continued up the stairs. He seemed to be in a daze.

As he left the room, Ron and Hermione sat down on the couches, staring at each other. It was Hermione who broke the silence. "Do you think that that's it?"

"That's it?" Ron asked incredulously, "That's a lot, Hermione! Poor Harry. He's been dealing with so much and we…we…" Ron stuttered, flailing a bit, "I just don't understand why he didn't tell us." Ron whispered.

"I don't think he could, Ron." Hermione sighed. "It would have been hard for him. I think that sometimes he feels like he has to protect us and then, he probably thinks it's shameful- being used like this…almost like a travesty of what he and Draco have."

"Oh yeah, Draco." Ron drew out the vampire's name like a curse word. "Why isn't he here? Why isn't he helping Harry? Harry's a bloody mess and Draco's off somewhere else. He should be here." Ron picked up a pillow and threw it across the room.

"Ron-"

"NO!" Ron jumped up and kicked the couch, "He isn't allowed to do this. That- that _arse_! I-" Ron's face crumpled and he sat back next to Hermione, voice hitching. "I always knew that one day Harry was going to go somewhere where I wouldn't be able to take care of him. That's why I put up with Draco following us everywhere, always butting into everything. He's supposed to. Be. HERE!"

Hermione calmly put a hand on Ron's shaking shoulder. "He's not though. We are. You are. Maybe you were wrong about not being able to always follow him, Ron. I mean, you're the only one here that can."

"I guess-"

"No, you have to be sure, because Harry needs you. He really, really needs you." Hermione insisted.

"Okay, okay, jeez…stop putting so much pressure on me." Ron exclaimed, giving her a light shove and a watery smile.

Hermione laughed. "Let's talk later. You need to go make sure Harry's okay. He's been through a lot tonight and we never even found out why he was in the Forbidden Forest to begin with."

"Right. I'll meet you in the Great Hall at the Ravenclaw table tomorrow morning before Harry wakes up. See you then." Ron got up, making sure to wipe his eyes hurriedly and walked up the stairs to Harry's dormitory.

Hermione, however, stayed in the Slytherin common room looking around. She walked over to a corner farthest away from the fire. There was an old wooden desk in the dark alcove and as Hermione absentmindedly stacked some of books that were lying haphazardly around the desk into a neat pile, she recognized them. Looking closer, she realized that they were hers. At least, some of them were; the others must have been Harry's since he was the only one Hermione would ever lend her books out to.

This was Harry's desk.

Feeling vaguely guilty, Hermione shifted through the various parchment littered on the desk. Some of it was class work, scraps and bits of essays or notes, but the rest was pieces of esoteric writings. Rolling her eyes, Hermione put the papers down and stepped away the desk. Harry was such a slob. He couldn't even be bothered to write down his notes properly. She'd have to scold him later.

Smiling, Hermione turned to leave the room, when her eyes caught sight of a piece of paper hanging out of one of Harry's books. Frowning, she stepped forward to put it back properly, shaking her head at the untidiness of boys. But then she read the top of the parchment and her world flipped upside down.

* * *

Upstairs, shifting in an uncomfortable sleep, Harry clutched some mistletoe, snatched from a doorway on the way to his dormitory, tight to his chest as if to ward off nightmares. 

It didn't work.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


	17. Vacation's End

**A Place to Call Home**

**Vacation's End**

**Disclaimer:** On the new book that just came out, did anyone see my name anywhere on it…no didn't think so.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews. Unfortunately, I've been really sick for the past like nine months which is why I haven't been able to update lately. I just got out of the hospital and I've been feeling a little better, so I decided to get this out. I also wanted to let everyone know that this is definitely DracoHarry. It's might take a while, and there might be other minor pairings because Harry's eleven right now, but it will be DracoHarry. Finally, if there are any questions, comments, or criticisms: please review!

**Summary:** (AU) A vampiric Draco who finds himself with a new blood donor in Harry Potter must now face the challenges of Hogwarts anew and this time he has more than just himself to worry about. DMHP.

"**H**arry," Hermione whispered, "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Harry looked at her in exasperation. "Hermione, you said you'd help me find the person whose killing the students."

"I know." Hermione said slowly, looking at Ron who was watching the hallway to make sure no one came through. "But why do you think that's it's Snape?"

Harry looked at her. "Hermione doesn't he seem a little suspicious?"

"You have no reason to suspect-"

"Hermione," Harry said calmly, "If you don't want to help me find the murderer then you don't have to. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Hermione frowned. "That's not it Harry. I just wish you'd tell me everything."

Harry looked at suspiciously. "I told you about Snape, didn't I?"

"Yes," Hermione hedged, "but…are you sure that's it?"

Harry's insides twisted and he squirmed uncomfortably. So much for telling his friends the entire truth. He had told them about the whole blood-donor fiasco, but he couldn't tell them about his dreams or Tom or the bloody potion. If they knew that he was doing this because of some stupid instinct and some nightmares, they'd think he was crazy. "That's it." Harry said, his face turning back towards Snape's door where he trying to figure out the password.

"Guys," Ron ducked in under the invisibility cloak. "How long is this going to take? These Slytherins don't believe anything. One actually pulled out his wand when I tried to stop him from coming down the hallway."

Harry snorted under his breath and finally got the door open. "Alright guys." he said, stepping into the dank room. "Now don't touch anything. He hates when you touch his stuff. Just try and shift through his papers on his desk. And remember to put everything back where it belongs. I'm going to check out his storeroom."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Sure Harry," Ron said amiably, "Just call if you want some help."

Harry waved and leaving Ron and Hermione to Snape's papers, he walked through the narrow corridor on the left of Snape's private rooms, bypassing his bedroom and entering through a heavy wooden door to Snape's private supplies. This was the real reason Harry wanted to get into Snape's rooms. Yes, he did think that Snape had something to do with the murders, but he could check that out later. What he wanted now was the bezoar.

According to Tom, the bezoar wasn't needed until much later, but this may have been the only time that Snape wouldn't be able to catch them in his rooms, going through his potion supplies. Walking through the cabinets, Harry finally found the small round stone and reaching up on his toes, he snagged one out of the pile and snuck it into his pocket just as Hermione entered the room.

"Harry," she said looking at him oddly, "Ron and I found something."

Harry followed her out of the supply closet, the stone bouncing heavily in beat to the one around his neck. When they reached Snape's desk, Harry saw Ron poring over a heavy text. "It was open to this page." Ron said without looking up, "but only the title's in English. The rest is in some old vampiric language. I think we're going to need to copy it and translate it on our own."

Harry leaned over his shoulder and saw that Ron was right. "Blood Frenzy?" he asked out loud. "What's that?"

"I have no idea. But it sounds evil." Ron said trailing a hand down the page, fingers tracing over the symbols. "I don't know. This looks familiar, like I've seen Draco writing it or something. You think he'd know?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. You're right, it looks familiar, but I can't place it exactly. I'll ask Draco about it, but I don't think we should tell him about where we heard it from. He'll just get…" Harry trailed off, looking wryly at Ron.

Ron grinned back, rubbing Harry's shoulder lightly. "Then we don't tell him. We can take care of this ourselves."

"Thanks," Harry said relieved. The last thing he needed was Draco worrying over him more than usual. "Hermione," he asked turning around, "Do you know the copying-"

Harry blinked as Hermione rushed out of the corridor, blushing lightly. "Sorry," she said catching Harry's eye. "There were some interesting ingredients in there." Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione glared at him. "He has illegal stuff."

"Really?" Ron asked, perking up.

Hermione pushed him aside to copy the paper from Snape's book. "Yeah, like basolit oil and crabfinger root."

"Basolit oil I understand," Ron said, "That stuff'll burn right through hippogriff skin, but cranfinger root? They grow at home. I've seen girls picking the flowers to take home."

Hermione muttered something unpleasant about girls who picked up poisonous flowers because they were idiots while Harry laughed and said, "The flowers aren't lethal, but the roots, when stewed are the one of the most potent forms of poison. There used to be a legend that when spouses were about to kill their intended, crabfinger grew around their houses as a warning."

Hermione looked at Harry pleased, while Ron looked horrified. "You've been spending too much time with Snape, mate." he said, just as Hermione smiled and said, "Oh Harry, you've been studying!"

Harry smiled at them and picked up the copied page. "Lets just get out of here. I don't want Snape to get suspicious or anything."

Ron nodded and picked up his wand. "Yeah, when's he coming back anyway?"

"First day of term, just like Draco." Harry said, leading the way out and heading towards the Slytherin dorms.

"Harry," Hermione started, "maybe you should tell Draco-"

"No." Harry said shortly.

"But-" she started.

"Hermione, just leave it." Ron said calmingly, shooting a look at her over Harry's head.

Harry closed his eyes and kept moving forward. His friends had been acting strange ever since he had told them his secrets, but he guessed that if he was still hiding stuff from them, then they could hide stuff from him. "Come on," he said opening the door to the common room, "We can go up to my dorm and work there." he said, ignoring the glares of his fellow Slytherins. "No one's up there."

Still exchanging looks, Ron and Hermione followed him up the stairwell, in for what seemed to be a long night.

* * *

Harry yawned.

Classes had started up three days ago and Ron, Hermione, and he had even less time to decipher the paper, not that they had been getting anywhere when they actually had free time. Harry rubbed his eyes and took another look at the paper. It was late, maybe three in the morning and all of his dorm-mates were asleep, but Harry had just woken up from another dream. He could almost remember this one. It was right on the tip of his memory, but-

Harry sighed and rolled out of bed, taking his paper with him as he padded downstairs. They had tried everything. Hermione and Ron were working overtime in the library, Ron looking up vampire languages and Hermione studying translating spells. Unfortunately, they wouldn't let Harry help at all. They thought that he'd be too tired to help. Even more unfortunately, they were probably right. The dreams and insomnia had gotten worse as school started again. That coupled with Draco and Snape, it was all taking its toll on Harry.

Making sure the common room was empty, Harry slipped over to his desk and pulled out a sheaf of papers relating to the copied text. Pushing his fingers through his hair, Harry ran over the incomprehensible words again. Like Ron, he knew they looked familiar, but he just couldn't place them.

Suddenly the portrait door flew open, Snape storming into the room and Harry's head shot up, his hands instinctively fluttering over the papers to hide them under his desk.

"Potter!" Snape hissed.

"Yes?" Harry asked, trying to calm his heart, thumping loudly at the close call.

"What the hell were you doing to in my rooms?" he snapped.

Harry frowned and then innocently: "I wasn't in your rooms."

Snape grabbed his arms and yanked him upwards. "Do. Not. Lie. Boy. Your scent was all over those rooms."

Harry's mind raced as he tried to free his arm. "I'm there all the time. Of course they smell like me!"

Snape snorted and pushed him roughly against the desk. "I do not care for your excuses. Just give me back the ingredients you stole."

"What ingredients?" Harry cried.

"The unicorn hair and the bezoar." Snape said harshly, shaking him.

"Unicorn hair?" Harry asked incredulously. "I didn't take- I didn't take _anything_!"

"There are missing supplies and you are the only one who could have gotten in those rooms." Snape yelled, his fangs protruding from his mouth.

"Well I didn't take them!" Harry yelled back, struggling to get Snape off him.

Snape snarled and pulled Harry's head back. "You stupid, stupid boy!" he hissed out before biting Harry viciously, causing him to cry out. Snape sucked hard, his nails biting into Harry's arm and scalp until finally letting go and letting Harry collapse against his desk. "Never. Never steal anything from me again." he snarled, before turning and sweeping from the room.

Harry sniffed hard as he sat up, wiping the stream of blood away from where it had soaked into his collar. Dizzy, he left the common-room and walked towards Draco's rooms, hand held tight to his nose as if to stop himself from crying. Stumbling through the hallways, he finally reached Draco's rooms and tripped inside after mumbling the password.

"Har'y?" Draco's sleep-filled voice called out, "That you?"

"Um yeah," Harry said softly, his voice wavering.

Draco lifted himself out of bed and walked towards Harry. "What's- is that blood?" he suddenly asked, wide awake.

Harry shied away from his touch. "Forget about it. I want to take a shower."

"Harry, did Snape-"

"I want a shower." Harry said stubbornly.

Draco raked a hand through his silver tinted hair. "Alright. Alright, come on. You're staying with me tonight and in the morning-" Draco stopped, noticing Harry's sleepiness. "go take a shower and then come back here." he finished gently, pushing him towards the bathroom.

Harry nodded and went inside as Draco let himself flop back on his bed, sheets rumpled around him. He covered his eyes as a headache started in creep in slowly. He groaned. He didn't know what to do about this whole thing. He couldn't let Harry get hurt, but it could be ten times worse if Snape let Voldemort know about their relationship. Slowly Draco's eyes drifted shut again until he heard the shower shut off and a few seconds later, small shuffling steps towards the bed.

Sleepily, Draco cracked an eye open and looked at Harry. "Wet, wet, couldn't you dry yourself?" he mumbled, dragging Harry into the bed with him. Yawning, he combed Harry's damp hair with his fingers, until both fell asleep curled around each other.

* * *

Ron brushed his damp hair out of his eyes and he poured the rest of the cat's blood into the cauldron. "How long do we let it bubble again?" he asked, huffing from having to drag the heavy container all the way to the empty room in Ravenclaw tower.

Hermione bent over the book, reading it carefully in the dim light. "Thirty six hours exactly. Make sure you note the time. After that we'll add the infusion of unicorn hair and mistletoe." she said softly.

"Right," Ron said, jotting it down. Then, hesitantly: "Hermione, why can't we just talk to Harry about this. He'd probably be happy to have help. I mean, this potion: Bloodstone Protectorate sounds a little…crazy. I mean Draco made the potion as a defense against Snape; why would Harry make a potion that would save the git's life?"

"I know it's weird Ron." Hermione sighed, "but Harry has such comprehensive notes on the topic that I think he's making it himself and- and this way, even if he doesn't trust us with it, and even if he never knows that we did this…at least we'll know that we'll always be there for him."

Ron smiled crookedly at her and gave her a one-armed hug. "Now how do we infuse unicorn hair and mistletoe?" he asked again.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


End file.
